The Shadow and the Flame
by Time Thief
Summary: After climbing from consistent last-place standings in Atlantis tournaments, Rain is finally within reach of first-place. Victory means a chance to take on the current number one duelist: Dru "The Flame" Ilumari, who also happens to be her abusive ex. To expose and humiliate him, she'll have to win while hiding her identity to avoid disqualification. Atlantis AU/OC Cast -COMPLETE-
1. Black Vulture

**[WARNING: If you cannot handle themes about abuse, self-harm, sexual assault, and suicide, I understand & please turn away]**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Black Vulture_

* * *

 **./before**

* * *

Turquoise waves lapped against the high, stone wall. My feet dangled off the edge. I wound a strand of my white hair around my finger and held my other arm out to the sunlight. Blue veins were visible through the pale skin. Sickly. Disgusting.

My focus shifted to my right. He was leaned back on his palms and his eyes were closed, soaking up the sun. I feared being so open because it seemed every time I did my skin reddened and burned as though fire had touched it. The pain used to happen – when I was out in the sun for hours, not minutes – when I looked like him. His skin was dark and unblemished. Beautiful.

I wished I could go back to that, but I had wasted enough time wishing. I pulled a stack from my pocket and dared to smile. The game of Duel Monsters had been growing in popularity for about a year now, but it exploded six months ago with the Orichalcos's arrival. The bright green stone allowed for insane technology to be built – from flying vehicles to the simplifying of water purification.

Someone in particular had a… simpler idea for the Orichalcos usage. He created a system of holograms to accompany the game of Duel Monsters, and suddenly everyone wanted to play. I never was very good, but-

The person who sat beside me was none other than Dru Ilumari, the number one duelist in Atlantis. When we were kids, he always won at everything we did. I admired him even then. I sucked in a breath and said, "Hey, Dru?"

One of his eyes opened, and the chocolate iris focused on me. The dark brown in his eyes and skin clashed with the bright, scarlet dye he used in his short hair. "What?"

"I actually, um- well, I hope it's not a bother, but I was wondering if… we could duel sometime? I put a new deck together recently and was thinking-"

He laughed softly and covered my deck with his hand. "Rain. You don't want to duel me. It'd be no contest. You're not very good. Never have been. You should focus on what you're actually good at."

"…Oh. Right." I drew the cards back and dropped them into my pocket. My head drooped slightly though I did my best to mask my disappointment. This caused a shadow to fall over my face due to my thick bangs. "Um, what _am_ I good at?"

Dru grasped the back of my neck, flushed his body against mine, and kissed me. He left so swiftly the air felt colder in his absence yet warmer by my blush. His face lingered close to mine, and he whispered, "Being mine."

I giggled and touched my bottom lip. Dru performed a double take towards the waves and asked, "Did you see that?"

"Huh? What?" I peeked over the edge. He shoved me, and I screamed as I plummeted towards the ocean. My skin stung with the impact of the waves. My lungs filled with more water than air; I clawed my way towards the sun through bubbles and currents. An arm grabbed mine and hauled me up. I coughed seawater onto the stone while Dru laughed.

"I got you good with that one!"

"That's not-" I spat more water. "That's not funny!"

He clapped me on the back, forcing me to retch further. "You're right. It's hilarious!"

Once my lungs were clear, I brought out my cards. They were bloated but legible. "I have to… to dry them out, or- something!"

Dru sighed. "Didn't you hear me? You're wasting your time. Forget about them."

The sound of his steps farther away broke past my clogged ears. I clutched the cards close to my chest and shivered. My clothes were heavier on me. "W-wait! Where are you going?"

"Eh, stuff to do," he said. "Big tourney coming up. If I win this one, I'll officially be the King's right-hand duelist!"

The King. My mouth twisted in distaste of the word. "Well… I know you can do it! But, um, I thought we were spending time together today."

"Duh I can," he stated. "Plans change, doll. Some things are more important."

 _Right. I'll never be that important._ "I hope you do well!"

"No need to hope. I just will." He pulled a piece of paper – trash, I realized – and tossed it into the ocean. Before it hit the waves, I caught it. He was gone when I sat back up. I slipped the garbage into my pocket and, remembering my sodden deck, dashed towards the center of the city.

King Dartz's palace nested in the center of Atlantis. The sun-bleached stone tower was a bare, single column; the east and west wing were rectangular buildings bundled close to the main structure. My goal was in the basement of the west wing. I moved my deck to my back pocket as I dropped to a crouch in an irrigation channel. The low level of water wouldn't damage the cards further as I crawled through the cramped, dark tunnel.

I dragged myself along on my elbows. Throughout my childhood, I could come and go through the palace's main gates. The outcast label forced me to sneak in. Being an outcast changed the rules of my life. No one was allowed to acknowledge my existence (unless for the sake of violence, such as a palace guard kicking me out) or they would also be outcast.

Which is why it meant so, so much that Dru hung out with me at all.

Flickering firelight marked the tunnel's end. The bars blocking my entrance had been cut at the top and bottom years ago. I pushed them forward, crawled through, and replaced them.

The room's cobblestone walls were lined with workbenches and shelves covered with technology and bright green Orichalcos. A welcoming fire blazed in a hearth in the opposite corner. The waterway took up a side of the room, entering and disappearing with a soft gurgle. The mixing of running water and crackling fire created the melody of a home I longed to have.

My splashing caught the attention of the only person in the room. He turned away from a microscope and smiled in his toothy way. His golden eyes glinted by the sparks of the flames. Having someone always happy to see me was an odd yet wonderful feeling. I reflected his expression and said, "Hello, Ranue!"

My brother dropped what he was working on and pulled me into a hug. He smelled like antiseptic and woodfire smoke. Ranue held me at arm's length, and I noticed I left wet spots on his turquoise lab coat.

"You smell like the ocean," he pointed out. "What happened?"

My eyes widened. I skidded on my knees before the fire and laid out the forty cards in my deck. They seemed to not have experienced serious damage, but a spare few cards were left with gross, white lines. "Dru thought it would be a funny prank to push me into the water."

Ranue scratched at his hair. He had let the light brown locks keep growing unchecked, I'd noticed; it fell past his shoulders now, and his bangs were nearly as long and thick as mine. " _Dru_? I heard the rumors, but there's no way you're actually with him, right?"

I hung my head low, not courageous enough to meet his eyes. "Yeah. We were best friends!"

"That was before he was your bully. Every day. For _years_."

"I know, but he stopped! That's all over now! He hasn't hit me in three years!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his mouth open, close. "People don't just change. Besides, the way he acts in tournaments, and if he _pushed you into the sea_ … he's a class-A jerk."

"I don't think so!" I immediately shouted. "I mean, um, it's really nice. To have a friend again."

Familiar pity dragged down the corners of his eyes. He whispered, "I know you're lonely, but don't let it be his weapon against you."

 _Weapon?_ I thought. _What is he trying to say?_

Before I could ask, a voice bellowed down the stairs leading to Ranue's lab: "Crown Prince Ranue Orichalcum! The King of Atlantis, Dartz Orichalcum, preannounces his arrival!"

My heart leapt in my throat. I dove into the irrigation duct and shoved past the bars. Shades shifted closer to the bottom steps as I readjusted the bars to their proper place. I crawled backward as silently as possible; my area was in the opposite corner of the fire and Ranue hadn't installed typical Orichalcos-energized lighting, so there was no light to reveal me. I peeked into the lab with my right eye.

King Dartz drifted into the room. His presence was large but steps soft by his gentle slippers. He wore the traditional turquoise robes lined with gold of the Atlantian royal lineage; its colors were meant to represent the sea at both sunrise and sunset. His long locks, too, were dyed the bright blue-green of the ocean as was customary of the King of Atlantis. Dartz's eyes glowed the same gold as Ranue's… and how mine used to be.

Ranue dropped to one knee, draped an arm over it, and bowed his head. King Dartz commanded, "Rise."

My brother grasped the lapels of his lab coat. "To what do I owe the pleasure, father?"

"Brief me on the weapon development."

Ranue glanced at the workbench I had found him at. "Work is coming along… slowly. I've never adapted the Orichalcos for offensive use, so-"

"You're saying you can create a system of complex holograms based off a card game in a matter of weeks, but aiding the army of your home is a massive stumbling block?" Dartz raised his eyebrow, and Ranue winced at the sharp words. The King gestured towards the deck I had laid out before the fire. "Humph. I can see where your priorities lie. The popularity you created for the silly game has been a thorn in my side. Atlantians are meant to _fear_ the monsters. You realize that, yes? The monsters in the game aren't fictional. They walk this earth, and they are extremely dangerous. I wouldn't want to see you warm up to the creatures and be outcast as well."

The statement stung me. _Does he talk about me often, I wonder?_

"I understand," Ranue said.

"You never were quite as reckless as the outcast," Dartz said. Though I knew I shouldn't let them, the words hurt. When was the last time my own father had said my name? Weeks, months, years?

Not that he cared. He did not. I despised him, and I swore he would pay it all back one day.

One way or another.

"Speaking of which, I hear she has been seen with Dru Ilumari. This is an issue. He breaks our laws, so he should be excommunicated. However, he is so loved by the public because of the card game tournaments that I cannot touch him without risking massive backlash and possible rebellion." Dartz huffed a sigh and ran a finger over his golden crown. "The instant he falls out of their favor, he's finished. The child thinks himself above even a king. He calls himself some flame god!"

Ranue cleared his throat. "I wouldn't take him seriously, father. Dru has always had an ego problem. The professional duelists all take on a certain persona when they duel, and his is that of the Flamvell Deity. If it would help, you could start calling him just 'The Flame.'"

The King offered a curt nod, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. "Work on the weapons, Prince. You owe me now that I must placate the card game in my kingdom."

"It shall be done," Ranue said, ducking into the same bow from before.

"Excellent." The whisper of slippers on stairs indicated the King's departure.

Ranue remained rigid in his bow for a few more minutes. He sprawled back, loosed a deep sigh, and muttered, "You can come out now."

I scrambled into the room and gathered my cards. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known." Ranue scanned me. He gestured towards the group related to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "I'm lucky he didn't look at the cards too closely. You can't use those, Rain. You have to use a different deck or people will recognize you instantly."

"I don't care if they recognize me. I wanted to duel Dru."

"He won't accept a duel from you, will he? He probably thinks he's way out of your league."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. _How could he guess?_

Ranue stooped over the cards and picked up a certain one of many: The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "These dragons and any based from it are cursed to Atlantians, especially after what you did. You should know that. _No one uses them_. I can help you build a different deck."

 _What you did_. A shiver crawled down my spine. I huddled closer to the fire. "If you help, do you think Dru will duel me?"

Ranue sighed through his nostrils. "I want to say yes, but you and I know him better. You're just lying to yourself. Rain. Dru Ilumari doesn't respect anyone but himself."

* * *

 **./after**

* * *

The Shadow was the most feared creature in Atlantian legend. The mere mention of the Shadow's name was taboo, and tablets displaying the figure's story became mysteriously marred, scratched, or burned out.

I had the Shadow's myth memorized from my time in the King's archives. When a human neared death, a cross between a man and a black vulture appeared. The winged monstrosity would observe their death with nothing but interest and feed upon their carcass. It is said the Shadow knows the scent of death, and it is said death clings to the Shadow.

Fitting into the persona of one who sees humans as no more than carrion was no stretch of my imagination. In the mirror, my own blue eyes stared back at me. Though it had been four months since that day, the sight of my hair dyed black still startled me. I pulled up the long sleeves of my shirt and tugged on my gloves, which nearly reached my elbows; their fingers ended in points like the clawed feet of a bird.

I had been careful with the design of the outfit to cover every inch of my skin and leave my gender a mystery. Any view of my identity would blow what I had been working toward. My lengthy scarf twirled around my neck and cascaded down, covering my chest; the ebony fabric had white-tipped feathers woven in. The matching cloak rested upon my shoulders, and it resembled the black vulture's hunched wings when it trailed behind my stride.

The final piece rested upon the desk. The Shadow's mask was all black barring the end of the long, hooked beak and the meshed eyeholes, which were ghost-white. I pulled up my scarf to cover my entire neck and the bottom half of my face, and I put on the mask.

The figure in the mirror was less human and more monstrosity. A knock stole my attention, and someone called, "Are you prepared?"

"Yes." The word sounded low-pitch and metallic thanks to the voice changer in the mask, courtesy of Ranue. The organizer swung open the door and led me towards a dark hall. He never met my eyes; instead, he stared at my boots. Their heels added a few needed inches to my height.

The usher left with a bow. Outside, a chorus of cheering arose and the announcer boomed, "Welcome, one and all, to the semi-finals of the Paradius Tournament! Entering first on my right is the rising gloom, the walking myth from hell… The Black Vulture circles!"

Mist hissed through the hall. I strode through and into the vast arena. Half the crowd booed while the other half whispered the name the announcer wasn't allowed to say: "The Shadow."

"This mysterious duelist has worked his way up the ranks over the past few months! The Black Vulture has seen a swift rise from consistent last-place rankings to now. Win or lose, this will be the Black Vulture's highest placing yet!"

Grinding through losses was both frustrating and educational. Thanks to being the lowest seed in tournaments, I was able to witness the clever deck builds used by higher seeds. I appreciated those losses more than any wins, as they gave me something to learn while winning left me empty.

There was only one duelist I planned on winning against. The rest were merely stepping-stones. I was two wins away from my goal.

Two more wins.

"On the other side: the saint fallen from heaven, the ray of hope from above: Angel Havika soars!" My opponent strutted from his fog with chiseled chin held high. He wore a white toga, golden armbands, and dove-feathered jewelry. The crowd squealed and swooned at his arrival. He clamped his duel disk onto his right arm; it was a custom white-gold model, and its extending arms resembled the outstretched wings of an angel.

I placed my own on my left arm. My duel disk was a Chaos model spray-painted black. The normally teal beads and card zones were detailed a glowing white. I had meant it to resemble the white-tipped wings of the black vulture, but I went a little overboard on the white. Ranue had questioned, "It lights up white? Doesn't that take away from the whole 'Shadow' getup?"

"The greatest shadows stem from the grandest lights," I had responded. I grounded myself in the present and glanced over the current light: my opponent. "I suppose this will be a battle of heaven versus hell."

"I'll send the demon to the depths where it belongs!" That earned a cheer from the crowd. "Shall we toss a coin for the first move?"

"You may have it." My duel disk extended to resemble a sickle. "The Shadow watches and waits for you to doom yourself."

Angel Havika inclined his head, tossing his dyed-blond curls. "Your last mistake."

We both drew our five cards and shouted in unison: " _Orichalcos trace the monster! DUEL START_!"

A neon green, six-pointed star glowed from the ground then faded. Havika drew his card and said, "My move! I begin by activating the Continuous Spell Card: Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

Four columns bearing scarlet banners rose around him. "Each turn, if I have no monsters, I can use Valhalla to special summon a Fairy from my hand. I'll use it now to special summon Tethys, Goddess of Light in attack mode! I summon Freya, Spirit of Victory in defense position beside her!"

Luminescent beams crossed and collided, leaving a white-robed angel in its wake. Tethys wielded 2400 attack and 1800 defense. A woman in a blue cheerleading outfit popped up and waved her red pom-poms around; her 100 attack and defense increased to 500, and Tethys shared the boosts. Angel Havika explained, "Freya increases Fairy-type monsters' attack and defense by 400. Last but not least, I use the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky. Let's see if you can grapple with the forces of heaven, demon! Turn end."

I drew my sixth card while taking in the new field. We stood on golden clouds beneath azure sky. A limestone temple's gilded roof glittered in the distance. "It's a little too bright for my tastes. Field Spell activate: Zombie World!"

A violet haze rushed through the arena. The angelic trumpet blasts were replaced by pained moaning. Distant red lights blinked like eyes watching our every move. The purple mist infected the monsters on the field, and both of Havika's monsters lost their 400 attack and defense boost.

"All monsters on the field and in the grave are now considered Zombie-type," I explained, "meaning there are no Fairies to receive Freya's boost. Not that it'll matter much longer. I summon Mezuki in attack position and destroy Freya!"

A beastman wielding a long-handled axe sliced through the cheerleader. A holographic card materialized behind him as I said, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"You really are a rookie," Havika said. "You've left yourself with only a weak monster! My draw. Tethys's effect activates! Since I drew a Fairy monster, I can draw again. Since I drew yet another Fairy monster, I get a third draw!"

 _That ability just gave him plenty more options. His hand is back to five,_ I thought. _This will make my combo far riskier._

"I summon Gellenduo and attack Mezuki using Tethys! Gellenduo executes a direct strike upon your life points once your only monster is gone!" A beam shattered my beastman, and my life points dropped from 4000 to 3300. A pair of pastel pink and green faes twirled forward and blasted me with sparkles. I instinctively held up my arms to defend myself; my life dropped to 1800. "Your intimidation doesn't stretch into your dueling skills, Black Vulture. I set two spell or traps face-down and pass the move to you."

"Intimidation is a subtle art," I explained, "for while you have executed your flashy moves, my true intentions have lain unknown. I activate my spell card, Foolish Burial! I can send one card from my deck to the graveyard. Now I will use the effect of Mezuki, which can only be used from the grave! By removing him from play, I can special summon the monster I sent from my deck: Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon."

Mezuki's axe returned to the field, spinning faster and faster to create a portal. An ebony claw raked forth and stomped the ground, stirring purple mist. A pair of red eyes glowed within. The dragon roared and flew onto my field. Blue flames leaked from its wings and mouth. Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon boasted 2400 attack.

"Trap activate!" Havika exclaimed. "Bottomless Trap Hole! Your ace monster is removed from the game!"

"Not quite. I use my counter trap, Tutan Mask. If your spell or trap targets one of my Zombie-types, I can negate it." His trap electrified then broke. I thought, _One down. I'm going through with it!_ "I send Marionette Mite from my hand to the grave, allowing me to take control of one of your Zombie monsters! I choose Gellenduo!"

"The weaker monster?" Havika asked.

I smiled beneath my mask and was disappointed that my voice couldn't show it. "I'll show you why. I summon the tuner monster Plaguespreader Zombie and tune it with Gellenduo to Synchro Summon Doomkaiser Dragon!"

Stars aligned through green portals, and a steel-plated wyvern exploded onto the scene. A scarlet heart pulsed in its chest. Gellenduo reappeared, and a red wire attached it to Doomkaiser. "When my monster is Synchro Summoned, he can special summon a Zombie monster from your grave. I'm not finished there. Plaguespreader Zombie has a special effect I can use from the grave! By placing the final card in my hand back on top of my deck, Plaguespreader returns to the field. I now tune it with Gellenduo again to Synchro Summon Revived King Ha Des!"

A skeletal being wearing a torn purple robe and crown of jewels spawned from the triple green portals. He threw his clawed hands into the air and roared, showing off his 2450 attack. Doomkaiser matched Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon's 2400 attack.

"What a combo!" the announcer shouted. "The graveyard and the field are hardly separate for Black Vulture! The rising duelist performed two Synchro Summons, and both using Angel Havika's own monster!"

A bead of sweat formed on my opponent's face. _So he doesn't have a good counter after all._ "Witness the rise of darkness! Revived King Ha Des battles Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

Ha Des gathered a ball of purple energy drawn from the Zombie haze around us. The sphere flew forward and shattered Tethys, whose remaining shards blew through Havika. His life fell from 4000 to 3950. I commanded, "Doomkaiser Dragon attacks directly!"

Flames licked Doomkaiser's pulsing heart. The dragon spewed my opponent, whose life fell to 1550. The last card on his field flipped up. "Trap activate: Damage Condenser! I can discard to special summon any monster in my deck with attack equal to or less than the damage from your attack. I choose Nova Summoner, in defense position."

A golden wreath with aqua ribbons fluttered forth on angelic wings. I thought, _It only has 1400 attack. Why when he could have summoned another Tethys or a monster of similar strength? Only one way to find out._ "Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, attack Nova Summoner!"

His monster left behind a circle of light, which became yet another Nova Summoner. Havika said, "When Nova is destroyed, I can special summon a Light-attribute monster with 1500 or less attack."

 _He's stalling for time by chaining special summons. It won't hold up for long._ The Nova Summoner I had destroyed rematerialized on my side.

" _What_?" Havika shouted. "Why is my monster on your field?"

"When Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon destroys a Zombie-type monster, I can resurrect that monster. Oh, and in case you've forgotten, the Zombie World field spell makes _every_ monster Zombie-type."

"I suppose it's true what they say. Misery loves company. You infect everything you touch!" Havika accused.

 _An infection of misery? Yes, that does embody the Shadow's nature. But is it mine? It must be – it must be what I've become._ I cleared my throat. The voice changer transformed the sound into a demon's growl. "Nova Summoner attacks Nova Summoner."

The third and final Nova flew onto Havika's field. The duel was surely in my favor, but I knew duelists didn't make it this far in tournament without always having a trick up their sleeve. In Angel Havika's last match, he pulled off a turnaround win after being taken down to 100 LP.

"My draw," he said. "Here it is, the classic Havika flip! Watch the wind current turn against your wings, Black Vulture! I use the spell card Dark Hole! Every single monster on the field is destroyed!"

A sea of cosmic pressure swallowed the field. My two Synchros, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, and stolen Nova Summoner went to the grave. He lost his Nova Summoner but not his grin. The crowd's massive cheers made it spread wider. "You see, Black Vulture, fate is on the side of those who shun the darkness. One who wears the face of an evil being will never find ultimate victory! I summon Zolga and attack you directly!"

Lightning arced from a swirl of purple robes, and my life fell from 1800 to 100. "You held onto that card, didn't you? You're a fine duelist. I'm proud to be able to say I've beaten you."

"Ha! You're on the edge of defeat yet speaking so boldly. I can respect that, Black Vulture."

"I'm not the confident type," I said, "but thanks to Plaguespreader Zombie, I know exactly what card I am about to draw. Fate is on the side of justice! I activate Burial from a Different Dimension! Up to three removed from play monsters can be returned to the grave. Mezuki and Plaguespreader Zombie are back in my grave, so I can use Mezuki's effect again. I remove it from play to restore Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!"

Azure flames signaled the rise of my deck's ace monster. Havika gaped and muttered, "The grave… is only temporary."

"And the darkness should not be shunned, but rather embraced," I said. "Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon attacks Zolga! Once he is destroyed, he reappears on my field!"

Angel Havika's life dropped to 850. His own monster glared at him with red eyes. "End this. Zolga attacks directly!"

"Simply astounding dueling here today!" the announcer shouted as Havika's life points hit zero. The large screens above the arena displayed my visage alongside the word "VICTOR." A chorus of jeering and booing rose up. "Angel Havika nearly pulls off the turnaround he is known for, but Black Vulture flipped the tables back instantly! Congratulations to Black Vulture, who will be moving on to the Paradius Tournament finals! Tomorrow the rising duelist will face off against If, historically the number two professional in Atlantis! Will the underdog rise above, or will history repeat itself?"

Tomorrow's opponent, If, wore a white wolf's skin with yellow markings to represent his favorite card: Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. His Lightsworn deck was nothing to take lightly. The duel would be an uphill battle, but my ultimate goal required first place.

 _One more win. One more, and-_

"The winner of the Paradius Tournament will have the opportunity to duel the number one duelist and King Dartz's right hand man: Dru 'The Flame' Ilumari!"

A spotlight shone onto a box high above the crowd, where Dru watched on in boredom. The sight of him rattled my bones, and my muscles shivered uncontrollably.

 _One more win, and you will pay._

* * *

 **End of Chapter One  
**

* * *

 **(((A/N: Some notes.**

 **\- The card game existed  
\- Spirit World doesn't exist yet  
\- Duels based off the Synchro era, think circa 2012/11  
\- This story is technically prequel to another of mine, _Acid Rain,_ but the two stand alone (you'll be missing some easter eggs _at most_ )  
\- Atlantian instead of Atlantean is purely personal preference  
\- Constructive criticism is welcome and adored**

 **Thanks for reading. I was thinking of updating every week or every other week. Check in next time for Chapter Two: _Past, Present, Future_ )))**


	2. Past, Present, Future

**Chapter Two**

 _Past, Present, Future_

* * *

 **./before**

* * *

Atlantis's foundation was a circular island, and the finer districts were clustered around Dartz's Palace in the center. The further and further one strayed from the middle, the deeper one traveled into the slums. I chose to build my home in the furthest edges of the island because of the scarcity of prying eyes.

Though even the dirty, starving children ignored the existence of an outcast.

The rickety wooden boards making up my shack were closer to a house of cards than an actual abode. There were no leaks in the roof, which was all I cared about. My "bed" was actually three stolen cushions from outside patio furniture. Hares hung from nails hammered into the boards. Dru had been staring at them for the past minute. He said, "Those are rabbits. Dead ones."

"Yeah! I go to the mainland for hunting every few days now. I don't… steal anymore."

He walked to the corner, where I had my shirts stacked. "They're all missing an arm."

The shirt I currently wore was one-armed as well; the sleeve was on the left while my right shoulder was bare. I said, "There's a sewing machine Ranue lets me use, but I'm not very good. Whenever I got to the other sleeve, I would mess it up and they wouldn't match. It wasn't very noticeable when I wore it, but… just knowing how wrong it was drove me crazy. Now I just kind of give up when I get to the second sleeve."

He pointed to my khaki cargo pants and said, "Those seem fine."

"Pants are way easier!"

"Shirts don't seem so hard, either. Why wouldn't you keep trying?"

"Limited fabric." He shrugged his shoulders and moved to the opposite corner. A crystal-blue hilt peeked from a leather sheath. I answered his question before he could ask: "The blacksmith Engu made that with me for my fifteenth birthday. For my sixteenth a few months ago, we made this."

I pulled the Orichalcos saber from the sheath tied to my belt loops. Dru thinned his eyes. "The blacksmith speaks to you?"

"Yep. He was always nice to me as a kid, and he says he understands what I'm going through because of his deformity."

"Makes sense," Dru muttered. "He's as ugly as a sack of rocks. How do you look at him for so long?"

I shifted my weight. "I don't think he's ugly. I mean, he's very kind and patient. He's lovely. He says I can be a knight in the army someday, like I always wanted."

"That's ridiculous. You're a girl. You literally can't. You're supposed to be good at the sewing and stuff, not hunting or…" He glanced around my home. His toe nudged the black box holding a stash of cards next to my bed. "Dueling."

I tilted my head. "Yeah, you're right. I, uh, it's just fun, putting decks together. I have a lot of spare time."

Dru exited my home. I followed him out, struggling to keep up with his longer gait. He said, "There are better things you could be doing. Like making me one of those shirts. Put some flames on it."

"…I can't even do both sleeves right. What makes you think I can embroider _flames_?"

"Because it's easy."

My gaze dropped to my dirty feet. "Not… for me…"

He stopped so abruptly I ran into him. "What is _that_?"

A black cat perched in the middle of the alley; its tail curled upwards and lashed out. I said, "Oh, that's Bird Noises."

"Huh?"

"Bird Noises. He's a stray I kept seeing around, so I shared food with him once. Now he keeps hanging around me."

Dru side-eyed me. "You named a cat Bird Noises."

"W-well, he makes these weird chrr sounds like a bird!"

"That's dumb," he said, and pink streaked my cheeks. I should _not_ have said anything about the cat. Dru clapped his hands together, scaring away Bird Noises, and continued: "Hey! The tournament finals are in a couple days. Did you hear the winner gets to be right-hand man to Dartz himself?"

I pouted. "That's not exactly an honor."

"If only you could see the benefits!" He threw his hands in the air as though he had captured the sky. "The King's duelist earns a nice salary and a spot in the palace so long as they can defend their title. I don't plan on losing. Oh, forgot to mention – the other finalist is none other than Buster! He wears this wolf getup now and calls himself If."

Buster. He was a part of our friend group as a kid. He dyed his hair a dark blue. I asked him why one time, and he said it was because he wanted to be like Dru but also didn't. He struggled to keep up with Dru's skill, and losing irritated him beyond belief. He bloodied his knuckles on many walls back then. I wonder if he was any different; I hadn't talked to him in years.

The last time I did-

Three years ago, I was running along the bazaar's sun-bleached cobblestones. The shadows of an alley covered my tracks, and my breathing steadied. A shout came from above: "She's over here!"

Abi knelt over the corner of the nearest roof, her arms crossed over one knee. Brunette locks escaped from her messy bun and fell over her brown eyes. I growled and broke into a sprint away, but she called out, "She's heading east. You can cut her off."

I dashed towards the connecting alley's opening, but a body blocked me. Rough hands pinned my arms behind my back. I angled my head to catch a glimpse of blue hair. Buster was restraining me, so in front would be…

"Nice catch." Dru strolled forward and eyed my furious glare with an unbroken smile.

 _…_ _Shit_. I shouted, "Why the hell are you still chasing me? I haven't stolen anything in years!"

"Could be you just got better at it," Buster said. His hot breath hitting the skin of my neck made me cringe.

"Doesn't matter, anyway." Dru grabbed my chin. "You're still a monster. A proper curse for helping that dragon. Who knows how many poor villages it's destroyed since you let it live?"

"That _dragon_ hasn't done anything!" I countered. "I know because it's-"

His fist slammed into my right eye. My head snapped back, and the ringing in my ears drowned out all sound. After earning more bruises, I picked up on a line from Buster: "Hey, woah! It's my turn!"

Fingers snapped in front of my face. I focused on the present: the fluffy, white clouds above, the turquoise sea meeting azure sky on the horizon, and Dru's piercing gaze. "You in there, Rain? You spaced out for a sec."

"Yeah. Sorry." I scratched the back of my neck. "I, uh, get caught up in the past a lot."

He turned towards the center of the island and shrugged his shoulders. "Waste of time. Look ahead. Speaking of which, I'm off to start prepping. Later, doll. I love you."

"W-wait!" I called. Dru paused but didn't look back. "I… I was wondering what you mean when you say you love me."

He laughed as though I had asked the most ridiculous question in the world. Maybe I had. To be honest, the phrase was confusing to me. My mother used to say it each day with considerate and due care laced within every word: I. Love. You. Then she forgot my existence as easily as tossing a piece of garbage. Ranue never used the phrase. He said things like, "I care for you."

The way the words rolled off Dru's tongue was so casual and quick, as though he were exhaling common sense. Even if the answer was obvious to him, how was I to know?

He stepped closer, and his lips brushed my ear: "It means you belong to me."

* * *

 **./after**

* * *

My pale feet dangled over the edge of the palace roof. The workers in the vast gardens below were like ants milling through blades of grass. Wind tore at my hair but couldn't tear away the one black lock I had wrapped around my finger. I chewed my lip and curled the strand tighter.

"You're looking more nervous than usual." Ranue's voice was as beautiful as always – a melodious tone, as though his sentences were songs. It soothed me, if only a little. He plopped down beside me. He wore his more casual outfit of robes similar to Dartz's but with less gold.

"…I've never made it to the finals before."

"Yeah, but you've been looking better and better. I think you've found your footing with the Zombie deck!" He paused, his mouth hanging open. "Not the best phrasing I could have used there. I don't think you should come up here anymore."

I glanced around the empty roof. The circular area was unmarked besides the lone trapdoor leading inside the palace. The first time Ranue found me here was a day I wish I could forget. The wind picked up again, and I tucked hair behind my ear before it could tickle my cheek. "I like having a quiet place in the center of the city. No one is ever here."

"No one was ever supposed to be here." His accusing stare betrayed his concern for me. I broke it and observed my feet instead – along with the ground far, far below. "You have a couple of hours, right? What are you doing to prepare? Have you eaten?"

"Yes. Nothing. No."

His sigh was exasperated. "Why not?"

"My stomach's been in knots all day. I'm not that hungry. I think."

"You think," he repeated. "How about I grab you something, and you give it a shot?"

I bit my lip. "Mmkay."

Ranue stood up and offered me his hand. "You're going to do fine, Rain."

I accepted his help. "I hope so."

My brother brought some bread and cheese to his lab, which I had to sneak around the outside of the palace to access. I only managed a few bites of bread. The less time there was until the tournament, the more I felt like I had to vomit.

Dru had always brushed Buster off, but I knew he was better than what Dru made him out to be. Buster – or If as he goes by now – used Lightsworns with terrifying efficiency throughout the tournament so far. Last round, he won in only two turns by summoning his famous Judgement Dragon.

I had no choice but to win. First place was my only chance to face Dru, and my only chance to ruin him. As if it were possible to match what he did to me – but goddammit I was going to try.

"What's the plan, anyway?" Ranue asked. He rested his elbow on his workbench. "You beat Buster, you beat Dru, then what? Is the whole idea to take away his undefeated record?"

My mouth quirked up at a corner. I picked up my mask, which rested upon the black bundle of my costume. "The plan goes _far_ beyond that, but it's a surprise. You'll see."

"Today," Ranue added. I wished I had the confidence to agree with him.

The Shadow costume's bulky nature didn't help my nausea. The mask was difficult to breathe through, and I was afraid of the voice changer picking up if I breathed too deeply. I placed my hand over my chest and leaned back against the wall. Ranue's eyebrows pushed together. "You okay?"

After a moment of silence, he continued: "You've never lost with the deck you're using. Think about that for a second. You went from not being _on_ the rankings to number five in a matter of months. _You can do this_. Show those assholes who's the best."

I found small solace in his assurances. Above all else, even if I couldn't believe in myself, I could believe in my deck. It had carried me this far. I could go farther. I would go farther. My duel disk clamped onto my arm, and I offered Ranue a brief nod before departing.

Servants tossed fearful glances as I walked the polished halls of Dartz's palace. It was oddly better than the averting eyes I normally experienced. At the main doors, a trumpet blasted and the people around me immediately bowed. I followed suit slowly. The beak on my mask was an inch from the turquoise tiles.

Many pairs of footsteps thundered past, but one individual stopped. My father's voice chilled me: "Black Vulture. Rise."

I followed his orders. "Greetings, my liege."

His golden eyes scanned me up and down. "Enjoying a garden stroll before your big match, I'm guessing? I do wish you luck today. The power rankings could use a shake-up after being stale for so long, and my duelist could use a humbling."

 _He wants me to win. Good to know as much hasn't changed: he despises Dru almost as much as I do._

"I do question your persona," the King said. "I know enough to see past your mask for someone I respect. I wish the same for my people, but they have a hard time letting go of the nighttime myths their mothers told."

"I am not concerned with the crowd," I said – short, clipped. Hopefully he would get the message that I had places to be.

"A man of few words. I like it," he said. "Yes, I truly wish for your victory. Perhaps one day you will sit at my side."

One day. Becoming King's duelist involved the rigorous process of taking first place in the power rankings, which would involve defeating Dru and Buster… many, many times. _My_ goal required a single victory, and it was far more satisfying than being this filthy King's pet.

Today, Ranue had said. Yes, today! I set my jaw and said, "Perhaps."

Dartz laughed. "A duelist who shows so little interest in being my chosen. My, you _are_ an interesting one. You are free to go."

I spun on my heel and stalked beyond the silver palace gates. I could feel his gaze following my departure, and it irritated me like an itch all the way to the Poseidon Stadium. One of the many attendees led me to a dressing room. I locked the door and ripped off my mask, swallowing deep breaths.

The cool air hitting my already sweaty face refreshed me. I retrieved my deck and sifted through the cards. Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon gave me pause. If every one of these monsters were real, I wondered where this one was. Perhaps the Zombie Dragon was engulfing a distant village in blue fire and commanding the fallen humans as its own army.

I hoped it was.

A knock came at the door. I grabbed my mask and stole a glance into the mirror before pulling my scarf over my mouth. A curled smile remained from my thoughts about Zombie Dragon. My blue eyes were framed by sable locks, which clashed with my sickly pale skin. I wondered if the hair dye would ever wear off. If I were lucky, it wouldn't.

As if my misfortune would suddenly end. I pulled on the mask and exited, following the same attendee to the stadium entrance. The fog announcing my arrival was stained black today. The MC shouted, "Introducing your first finalist: the terror from the grave, Black Vulture!"

I merged with the mist. My arrival was as dusk upon Atlantis. I replaced the chorus of jeering directed at me with an imaginary cacophony of screams from the faraway terror of Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

White fog crawled forward from the other side of the stadium. A puff of red marked my opponent's entrance. If was as the rising sun against me. "Here's your second finalist: number two duelist in Atlantis, If!"

Buster wore his signature white wolf pelt over his head, and the long fangs cast shadows upon his face. His duel disk appeared on his arm in a green flash. The crowd cheered at his arrival. He hefted his white disk with yellow highlights into air and said, "Fine day for a duel, isn't it?"

The sky above was cast golden by sunset. "Night, more like."

"It may seem so, but I'll win this duel before the sun sinks beneath the waves."

 _Why do all the other pros have impossible confidence? Right, because they're pros. Meanwhile, I'm just some girl._ I swallowed the lump in my throat. Ranue's words returned to me. I swung up my disk and stated, "Prove yourself."

"Easily. You offer me the first turn as is normal for you, yes?"

 _So he has studied my duels. I wouldn't expect any different at this level._ "All yours."

The smile beneath his pelt's fangs unnerved me. "Excellent. Let us begin!"

We shouted, " _Orichalcos trace the monster! DUEL START!"_

The six-pointed star traced itself on the ground. During the setup, the MC said, "We have two very special guests joining us for the finals of the Paradius Tournament. Dru 'The Flame' Ilumari is here to duel the winner, and King Dartz Orichalcum himself will witness every match played!"

The two were in a box high above the stadium, but the display showed a close-up of them. The King gave a wide parade wave, his face neutral. The sight of the duelist beside him boiled my blood. Dru had his legs crossed over the back of the seat in front of him, and the grin on his face held wicked promises I had seen the end to. My fingers curled into fists.

Buster shouted, "You will know your first defeat by my hand, Flame!"

 _Wrong,_ I thought but didn't have the courage to say.

"It begins here! I draw and activate the spell card, Dimensional Fissure!" A rip tore open the sky. Purple-pink nether swirled beyond the tear. "This continuous spell causes every monster that would normally go to the graveyard to be removed from play instead!"

My breath caught in my throat. _If my monsters aren't in the grave, I can't use any of their abilities..! Why would he use Dimensional Fissure? It prevents Lightsworns from being useful, too!_

"I summon D.D. Assailant in attack position, set one face-down, and end my turn."

 _D.D.? I've heard of that series before, but I can't remember… Why did he make these changes to his deck?_

"You seem slow to move, Black Vulture. Something wrong?" Buster mocked.

"Not at all. My draw. I begin with the Call of the Mummy continuous spell. Once per turn, if I control no monsters, I can special summon a Zombie from my hand. I'll use its ability now to special summon Malevolent Mech – Goku En in attack position." A mechanical gray dog lined with blue fire spawned from the holographic spell. Goku En wielded 2400 attack and 1400 defense. "I'll normal summon Paladin of Cursed Dragon alongside him. First, I attack Assailant with Paladin!"

1900 beat 1700, dropping If's life points to 3800. D.D. Assailant dragged Paladin into Dimensional Fissure. I nearly dropped my cards. "My monster..!"

"D.D. Assailant's special ability removes from play whatever monster destroys it," If explained.

 _Removed from play? That's right! D.D. stands for Different Dimension! Buster is using a completely different deck than he usually does, and all to counter mine. Goddammit! Is that even allowed?_

"Your feathers are looking a little ruffled," If said.

"Counterplay doesn't mean you've won," I said through grit teeth. "Goku En attacks directly!"

A card flipped up in If's backline, and a white-wrapped being with a sun floating above it like a head appeared. "Trap activate: Macro Cosmos. Helios, The Primordial Sun is special summoned in defense position. Its attack and defense are equal to the number of removed from play cards times 100, so that would be 200. Oh, and Macro Cosmos is a continuous trap with an extra effect. Now _every_ card removed from the field is removed from play, not just monsters."

 _Shit._ "I still have the monster advantage. Goku En destroys Helios!" The monster shattered, leaving his field empty barring his continuous spell and trap. "I set one face-down and end my turn."

Buster drew and didn't bother to hide his smile. Am I that little of a threat? He said, "Because my graveyard is empty, I special summon Guardian Eatos!"

A warrior unfurled its angelic wings and pointed its blade towards Goku En. A hood fashioned into an eagle head covered Eatos's hair. Its 2500 attack looked down on my monster's 2400. If said, "Eatos battles Malevolent Mech – Goku En!"

Eatos slashed Goku En to shreds, and my life points dropped to 3900. If passed his turn to me with no mask over his smug look. I drew a third card for my hand and said, "I set two spell or traps, summon a monster in face-down defense position, and end my turn."

"Blind luck must have landed you in the finals. You've shown your entire hand! You're out of options already. Meanwhile…" He drew and said, "My hand is all the way at four. Guardian Eatos! Attack the face-down monster!"

Morphing Jar flipped up. Its massive, one eye blinked and it stuck out its tongue at If. I said, "Morphing Jar's flip effect activates! We each empty our hands and draw five cards!"

Sheer nervousness prevented me from laughing at Buster's clear embarrassment. I was reset to normal while he lost the ammunition he had saved up. He growled, "You've only prolonged the time until your inevitable defeat. I equip Big Bang Shot to Guardian Eatos! Its attack increases to 2900. Turn end!"

My hand was back to six. After a quick glance over the field, I said, "I use Call of the Mummy's effect to special summon Ryu Kokki. I'll summon Plaguespreader Zombie alongside him and tune six-star Ryu to two-star Plaguespreader to Synchro Summon Dark End Dragon!"

The aligning of stars materialized a two-faced black dragon; its head growled while its chest grinned with wickedly sharp fangs. The Synchro had 2600 attack and 2100 defense.

"Your deck is lacking in the attack power department," If mentioned.

"Maybe so, but I make up for it with special effects. Dark End Dragon can send a monster of yours to the grave – or remove from play, in this case – by dropping its attack and defense by 500 points!"

Black sludge dripped from my Synchro's torn wing webbing. The inky substance formed a tidal wave that swallowed a screaming Eatos. Dark End Dragon dropped to 2100 attack and 1600 defense. "Dark End Dragon now attacks you directly!"

A beam of dark energy tore through If, dropping his life to 1200. Through gritted teeth, he said, "You're more of a thorn than I expected, Black Vulture."

"An honor, I'm sure. My turn is over."

"There is no honor about you," he spat while swiping a card off his deck. "Your foolishness has only given me more power! Let me show you. I summon Helios – The Primordial Sun! Helios Duo Megistus is special summoned by tributing him, and Helios Trice Megistus is the final upgrade!"

The mummy-wrapped body appeared, fattened, and split into three parts. Its attack and defense increased to 4200. I sputtered, "Th-that's the strongest monster I've ever seen!"

"And all thanks to you! See, the Helios series have attack and defense values based upon the amount of cards removed from play. Your drawn-out tactics increased that amount to nine removed from play for me and five for you. Ah, but I'm not done yet! I hope you weren't expecting Guardian Eatos to take its rest lightly."

He summoned yet another Eatos. I tried to fight my panic, but it was difficult to hear my own thoughts over the hammering of my heart. If commanded, "Helios Trice attacks Dark End Dragon!"

"Trap activate: Magical Arm Shield!" An extending arm appeared from the flipped-up trap, stretched forward, and grabbed Eatos. The squirming warrior was dragged into Helios Trice's line of fire. Guardian Eatos shattered. My life points fell to 2200, but I had saved myself. I could use Dark End Dragon's ability next turn and win the duel. I shouted, "You doomed yourself with your greed!"

"Interesting choice of trap, but this duel is still over. Helios Trice has a second ability. If you still have a monster when it's done attacking, Helios can attack again! Destroy Dark End Dragon!"

The ability shattered my hopes so quickly I almost forgot about my second trap. Trice's solar flare was a hair's breadth from me when I activated it. "Nutrient Z allows me to regain 4000 life points before your damage takes place!"

My life point counter shot up to 6200 before dropping to 3800 through Trice's massive attack strength. "Saving yourself one more turn. Whatever. Your deck is weak. I knew you'd be easy to crush. I set a face-down and pass it to you."

 _My deck's… weak?_ I frowned at my hand. I had Book of Life and Magical Stone Excavation. With no graveyard, both were useless. He was right. I was out of options. _What was I thinking using cards like these in the first place? I'm still some last-place loser…_

 _No. No! I have to remember what Ranue said. I haven't come last place in months, and this deck has not lost! I believe in my deck!_ I executed what could be my last draw. _This… is exactly what I needed._ "I summon Necroface in attack position!"

A mutilated, blue baby head spawned and sprouted red tentacles. Necroface had 1200 attack and 1800 defense. If threw up his palms and said, "This is your way of giving up?"

"Just the opposite! Necroface's ability activates! Every single removed from play card is re-shuffled into our decks, and it gains 100 attack points for each card. That means Helios Trice Megistus loses all 4800 of its attack and defensive power! Necroface, meanwhile, is increased to 3000 attack for your ten cards and my eight!"

My monster expanded, and its tentacles snapped towards the now-tiny suns of Helios Trice. I was too busy taking pride in my move that I hadn't noticed Buster laughing. "You forgot to take a very important factor into account, Black Vulture. I use my trap, Bottomless Trap Hole, to remove your Necroface from play!"

My heart sank. Necroface was swallowed by the distant nether, and Helios Trice gained 600 attack thanks to the addition of my monster and his trap.

 _Nothing. There's nothing. I can't…_ "Turn end."

If drew, increasing his hand to one. "You're still just some rookie. You're predictable and rely on the same strategies over and over again. Luck only takes you so far, Black Vulture. The top level belongs to skilled duelists!"

Buster slammed a monster onto his duel disk. "D.D. Survivor attacks directly, and Helios Trice follows!"

A wanderer with robes similar to parchment dealt a blow worth 1800, dropping my life to 2000. Helios's strike left me with 1400. I drew and thought, _My last chance is to destroy Survivor. If I can get rid of the stronger monster, I can at least survive one more turn. But beyond that..?_

I said, "I summon Zombie Master and attack D.D. Survivor. Their equal attack strength means both monsters are destroyed. Turn end!"

Though both monsters shattered, D.D. Survivor rematerialized soon afterwards. If busted out laughing. "You're even worse than I thought! Not even able to read now, huh? When D.D. Survivor is removed from play, he comes back at the end phase!"

 _Goddammit! If I had just left my monster up, I could have had my other turn. Why did I attack? I'm such an idiot! Buster's right. I'm only here because of luck. Dru would never make an obvious mistake like that._

"Time to end your suffering. Both of my monsters attack directly!"

My life points hit zero, and my knees hit the floor. _No, they're both right. I'm worthless, no more than a monster or a… belonging. I'll never reach my goal, I'll never prove myself, I'll never be-_

The MC announced, "Congratulations to If, winner of the Paradius Tournament! Now he has the lucrative opportunity to duel Dru 'The Flame' Ilumari!"

Buster ran a hand through the hair of his wolf pelt. "Get off the stage, kid. It's time for the real players to have an actually close match."

A laugh from behind me shot electricity through my veins. Dru entered the stage through the same hallway I had. He said, "Let the newbie stay and watch. You won't feel so bad after I kick Buster's ass."

"My name is _If_ ," he seethed, "and I'm winning this time!"

To my right, Dru shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. That damned smile hadn't left his face. I couldn't prevent a matching snarl from forming on mine. He said, "Watch and learn, kid. Ready up, Buster!"

They shouted, " _Orichalcos trace the monster! DUEL START!"_

"Since I'm the champ here, I'll take the first move," Dru said. "First thing's first: I activate Dark Room of Nightmare! Any time you take effect damage, this baby'll tack on an extra 300 damage. Let's test it right now. I use the spell Meteor of Destruction!"

A massive chunk of rock landed on If, reducing his life points to 3000. A shadow formed behind him and stabbed him, further lowering his life to 2700. Beads of sweat formed on Buster's face. Dru said, "Great, right? It doesn't end there. I use Double Summon to normal summon two Solar Flare Dragons, both in face-up defense position! I'll go ahead and end my turn now."

Fire leapt from Dru's monsters and shadows chased them. Two splashes of 500 damage hit Buster, and Dark Room of Nightmare added on its 300 damage to each instance of damage. The 1600 damage total lowered If's life points to 1100.

"Oh, right. Forgot to mention," Dru said. "Solar Flare Dragon deals 500 damage at the end phase."

"I'm almost out of life points in the first turn," Buster muttered. "You haven't even attacked..!"

"Ah, I'm sure it's far from over like what you said to your feathered friend. Right, Shadow?" I tensed. Yes, he was never one to beat around the bush, but using my true name was more than bold – it was a death wish. An audible gasp ran through the crowd. Dru's grin widened. "They just eat this stuff up, don't they? Hey, Buster! You gonna move or what?"

His drawn card shivered with his fingers. "I summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk in attack position! Ehren battles- wait, what? I- I can't attack your monsters!"

"Right, right. I may have forgotten to point out another tiny detail. See, Solar Flare Dragon can't be attacked if there's another Pyro monster on the field."

"They're both Pyros," If said, his voice little more than a whisper. "It's an infinite chain. There's nothing I can do."

Dru gave his opponent a round of applause. "Now you're catching on!"

Buster grit his teeth with such intensity I expected them to shatter. "I end my turn."

"Woah! Giving up so soon! You were so pumped up when we started, too! Ah, I think I'll pass my turn, too." The fire and shadows crossed the field once more, consuming If. His life points dropped to zero.

"Astounding!" shouted the MC. The crowd's cheers joined with his booming voice. "The Flame proves his first-place ranking once again by pulling off a three turn finish against If, his historic rival!"

"Hardly a rivalry if he's never won," Dru said. His back was already to his opponent. "Kind of serves you right. Only a piece of shit counterpicks a newbie."

 _Only a hypocrite calls someone else a piece of shit._ I jumped to my feet and said, "I am _not_ a newbie."

"'Course you are," he countered, "because only a newbie would make themselves predictable enough to be hard countered! You were seriously squirming! How embarrassing. By the way. Don't go thinking you have a chance. You'll end up like Buster over there."

If was still staring at his hand of cards. Sweat poured down his face – or were they tears? Dru continued, "Compared to me, you're all nothing."

 _"_ _Nothing."_

 _"_ _You belong to me."_

 _"_ _You'll never be anything more than mine."_

The echoes of his haunting words paired with painful memories forced me into hyperventilation. I swallowed air but still blackness encroached upon my vision. _No! If I pass out here, they could unmask me. If they find out who I am, my career is over! Calm down, breathe, breathe…_

My mind's eye refocused on happier moments: waking up to find Bird Noises curled up beside me, and Ranue giving me deck-building advice. Steady rhythm restored my breathing.

"Let's have one more round of applause for our participants today: Our winner, If, our runner-up, Black Vulture, and our ever supreme, The Flame!" shouted the announcer. The crowd was uproarious, but us three were like statues. "To wrap up the Paradius Tournament, King Dartz himself has a very important announcement for you all!"

Father entered the arena from Buster's side. The duelist was rigid, his fists stiff at his sides. Even his wolf pelt's hollow eyes appeared downcast. When the King passed him, he didn't move. I instantly dropped into a kowtow. Dru faced the King but remained standing. He kept his chin up and the same smirk as always. Dartz's distaste for Dru's disrespect was plain on his face. The expression disappeared the instant a camera focused on him.

"Congratulations to all participants, particularly Black Vulture. Your placing today increases your overall standings to third place, just below If." The King's slow steps towards me shot up my heart rate. "I've come to introduce an opportunity everyone present should be interested in. We have developed a revolutionary upgrade to the current dueling system and wish to test it in an upcoming tournament.

"The Orichalcum Grand Cup will utilize a new technology combining solidified holograms and the Orichalcos brain chip. The revitalized system will create an exhilarating experience that makes the damage and healing in duels as realistic as possible."

I couldn't breathe. The monsters would be real? What would that make duels – some sort of torture simulation?

"With great risk comes great reward," Dartz continued. "Normally, a top duelist must earn points through our ranking system to become the King's duelist. The Orichalcum Grand Cup results bypass the point system entirely. The duelist who wins the Orichalcum Grand Cup will take the title of King's duelist!"

Mixed gasps and cheers ripped through the stands. Dru scowled, stepped forward, and said, "Hey! What the hell does that mean for me?"

A sly smile stretched the King's lips. "It means if you wish to keep your title, you must participate and win."

"You can't-" Dru broke off, seemingly biting his tongue. Of course he could. He's the King of Atlantis.

"Rise, Black Vulture." I obeyed his command for the second time in one day. The King offered a handshake and said, "I would be honored to witness your participation in testing the new system. Shall I accept your entry?"

He was asking _me_ to be the first sign-up in a sick game of true pain. The King was truly desperate to remove Dru from his title, but what was the purpose of real monsters? There must be some other goal to Dartz's tournament.

 _Whatever. The fate of Atlantis, physical pain – everything is secondary to…_

The black, claw-like fingers of my glove wrapped around the King's own, and I reciprocated his handshake.

 _My vengeance._

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

* * *

 **(((A/N: Thanks to the Undercaring, Underpaid Narrator for your review, and thanks to anyone who favorited or followed! I'll probably stick to my regular schedule of once-a-week updates, but I'll do this story on Fridays and AR on its normal Saturdays.  
**

 **My note this time is an addition to some of Ranue's dialogue in case it wasn't clear. The before and after sections take place a few months apart. As my wonderful beta asked, "Before/after _what_?"**

 **That's the question, isn't it?**

 **Next week, we'll focus mostly on before in Chapter Three, _Solitude, Broken_.)))**


	3. Solitude, Broken

**Chapter Three**

 _Solitude, Broken_

* * *

 **./before**

* * *

A pair of seagulls soared through the dawn sky. Their high-pitched cries mixed with the crackling of the fire I had built. Waves crashed far below, and white sea foam clung to the edge of Atlantis.

I sat cross-legged in front of the bundle of burning logs. Salty sea breeze disturbed some loose, white strands I had missed when braiding my hair. In my white-knuckle grip, my favorite deck seemed to stare back at me. There was judgement in the legendary White Dragon's blue eyes. Traitor, it called me, choosing the humans over us.

I shook my head. Just my mind playing tricks on me again. This was _my_ decision. I wasn't meant to be a duelist. What a ridiculous dream to have in the first place. My arm wound back, preparing to catapult the cards into the flames.

 _What sort of ritual is this, young one?_

My body froze. The deck was above my head, and my hold did not loosen. The deep voice in my thoughts sounded wavering and distant as though it traveled through water. My arm dropped to my side. A single card in my deck shone. When I slipped it out, blue fire caught and blazed. The card wasn't destroyed, and my fingers did not burn. I thought, _Master?_

 _We have not spoken in months._ His voice became clearer with each word. _You have shunned and denied your other half, so I was unable to reach you. Now that you are considering that half, we are reconnected. Why would you throw the cards away? They are important to you, are they not?_

"My other half," I repeated. The azure flames extinguished. _I'd rather not be two halves. I want to be human. I never wanted your 'gift.' You're a curse. Go. Away._

Master said, _Ah, but you know our power is useful and nothing to be ashamed of. I am not speaking with you to discuss our inevitable linkage. I asked about the cards._

"They aren't as important to me as what I really want."

 _What might that be?_

"What you stole from me. I want to be a normal person. I want to have friends, and know love, and be accepted!"

Waves crashed against Atlantis's edge. Ashes drifted into the sea. Storm clouds gathered on the horizon, blacking out the rising sun. Master said, _So long as you reject what you are, you may never be truly accepted._

"What the hell gives you the right to tell me what I am? The only one who decides that is _me_!"

 _Then I'll ask you one more time. Why are you throwing away your cards?_

"Because Dru said-" I bit my lip. _Goddammit. Yes, I love dueling, but I love him more!_

Master sighed. _How do humans manage to make adoration so torturous? If you reject every part of yourself to be loved, what, exactly, do they love? A fabricated myth?_

"It doesn't matter if the point is to be loved!"

 _Never be afraid to embrace what you find beautiful, young one. The characteristics setting you apart from the rest of the humans do not have to be a curse to you. The Blue Flame is balance between razing and mending. Remember when you were younger, how you loved to create?_

"Create," I mumbled. The Blue Flame danced along my fingertips. I set my deck aside and wove my fingers together. Fire twisted and suspended as I created an outline. Bright blue filled in the lines, and an azure butterfly perched in my palm. Its wings left a neon impression in the air; the butterfly flitted away and faded into sparkling blue ashes. I smiled.

"Yeah. I love dueling for the same reasons I love sewing and gardening. You can create and sustain so many intricate strategies and plots. You never know what you'll face next, because every opponent thinks differently from the last. Even if a build is similar to another, one person will never use it in the exact same way. It's kind of funny in a sad way. I love the dynamism of human nature, but it's exactly what I hate about myself. And what everyone else hates, I guess."

 _Your creations are beautiful, young one._

My grin swelled with my heart. "Thanks. I'm sorry for yelling and complaining. And, uh, shutting you out. I just… I get lonely. What's the point of creating if you can't share it?"

 _I appreciate your creations._

I twiddled my thumbs. "Th-thanks. I… think I'll hold onto the deck. You got me to thinking about the garden, too. I need to check on it. The coming storm might knock down my fence again if the winds are too wild."

I shoved the burning logs into the sea, their heat not affecting me. The deck – Master's card included – returned to my special black box. A spring returned to my step as I skipped down the barren streets.

"Where are you off to?"

"Dru!" I wrapped my arms around him, and he planted a kiss on my forehead. "What're you doing here?"

"On my way to pick you up. You have _got_ to see my pad in the palace. It's sick! C'mon, I'll show the way."

Ignoring the obvious fact that _I lived at the palace half of my life and know how to get there_ , I said, "Actually, I have something else to do."

His smile dropped and popped back up with a laugh. "Rain. Doll. Nothing's more important than this. Yeah, so, the place Dartz gave me is-"

The hidden mainland bridge was in the opposite direction of the palace. He was already walking towards Atlantis's center as though I would follow without question. I breathed in deep and said, "No. No, my garden on the mainland requires my immediate attention. We can visit afterward."

" _Garden_? You think some dumb plants are above this?"

The answer was little more than a squeak: "Yes?"

Dru thinned his eyes. He released an overdramatic sigh and threw up his palms. "Do what you have to do. I won't wait for you."

"I, um, don't expect it. But, hey! Tomorrow is the Royal Anniversary, and I have something important to show you for it."

"Oh, yeah? Funny," he said. "I do, too. See you then, I guess."

I flashed a toothy grin. His flat expression did not change. For the first time, I was the one to turn away. I grabbed a couple of pails and filled them with fresh water. I rounded the outskirts of Atlantis, clinging to shadows and alleys as was natural for an outcast.

The mainland bridge was masked by the ocean's surface. It was built such that it gave the appearance of walking on water. I hopped down, and the ankle-deep water splashed. The forest I planted my garden in was beyond the shoreline.

Massive, white trees looked down on my rickety fence. The messy boards were all I could think to keep wildlife away from the garden. After all, it had become an important source of food. At the center was a tall apple tree, which I had planted first from the seeds of a stolen apple. It was almost a source of shame, but I'd built something I could be proud of around it. I set about gently pouring the fresh water.

Beyond the tomato plants and other various veggies, I used the corners for flowers. Technically they were a waste of space. But. It gave me such unexplainable joy to see them grow. The cluster of violets in the corner had popping bright purples that were almost unreal. My favorites were my most recent additions: the budding goldenrods. Their tiny, yellow petals reached towards the sun. I bent over them and smiled.

 _Yes, I absolutely love my creations._

The storm was building on my way back. I returned my empty water pails and threw a mantle upon my shoulders, tugging the hood low. The path to the palace was emptier than usual; I guessed folks were bunkering down. I checked to assure no prying eyes watched me leap into the waterway.

"Dammit!" The frustrated shout rang down the tunnel. I hurried forward and pushed my way into Ranue's lab. He slammed a fist on his workbench.

"Everything okay?"

He gasped, but his expression swiftly settled. "Ah, it's you. I don't know. I've been a lot less… patient lately. I keep getting these headaches with it, too."

"Maybe take a break," I suggested, adding in a small smile.

"Alright, alright. What're you here for? You look happier than usual."

"Yeah! I-" I stared at the floor and balled my hands into fists. "I want to be a duelist."

"If you've dueled, you're a duelist. Just because…" He thinned his golden eyes. "Oh. You mean you want a chip."

I grinned and clasped my hands together. "Please?"

Ranue sighed. "I can do the surgery, but it hurts like hell. I mean it. You'll have a migraine for, like, days!"

"That's okay." My fingers ran over the pendant at my throat. A shard of Orichalcos was fused with a small, steel plate – a gift from Ranue soon after the Orichalcos first fell. One of those would be _in my brain_. A little freaky, but nearly every Atlantian had a chip at this point. What could the harm be?

"You'll need to pick out a duel disk." I leaned in closer, my smile unchanging. Ranue scratched the back of his neck. "Not _that_ one…"

"But it's the coolest one!"

"Fine," he groaned. He opened a chest beneath his workbench, sifted through various metalworkings, and produced a dust-covered duel disk. It was the first model Ranue had designed to pair with the hologram system but was rejected as the standard model. The card zones extended like a scythe from a lever, making it ordinarily compact. The main color was the blue of the sea while the accents were the blue of the sky, the classic Atlantian combination. The graveyard reached from the central circle like a claw. The Chaos model, I liked to call it, because of the initial chaos the holograms roused throughout the city.

Ranue asked, "Are you sure you want this one?"

He was still embarrassed, I bet, since they didn't choose Chaos as the normal. I rested my hands on my hips, grinned, and said, "It's the best looking duel disk out there."

"…Thanks," he muttered. "I have plans for Royal Anniversary tomorrow – I guess you do, too – so we'll do it the day after. Sound good?"

I nodded. "What're you doing with Céline?"

"I'm taking her for a picnic in the gardens. You know my pies are irresistible!" Thunder boomed outside. Rain sloshed against the walls, and its pounding against the waterway echoed through the tunnel. Ranue tapped his chin. "On second thought, I may need to reconsider locations. Your plans?"

"I'm not sure, actually, but I bet it'll be great! Speaking of, is Dru really living here now?"

" _Yes_ , and I have to hear father complain about it all. The. Time. Not that I blame him. I can't comprehend how you like someone so insufferable."

"He's not," I mumbled. "Actually, it was a storm like this when he proved he's not."

Ranue tossed a log on the fire, sat beside it, and massaged his temples. "Now this story I _have_ to hear."

I lay on my back and closed my eyes, focusing on the rumbling thunder and pounding rain. The memory was clear as water and flowed just so. Weeks ago, the daytime sky above Atlantis was blanketed by black clouds. I was bringing back a light harvest, but the storm was closer than I had anticipated. The winds were picking up speed. My cloak was nearly torn off, and I clutched my basket with all my strength.

The sky split. Torrential rain soaked through my cloak. I fought my way forward but it was impossible to see where I was headed. My bare feet slipped on the waterlogged cobblestones, and the basket went flying. I landed on my palms. The skin tore. The sound of the basket hitting the ground never reached me. I glanced up, gasped, and scrambled back.

Dru Ilumari towered over me. His bright red hair was visible beneath his heavy mantle's hood. He'd caught the basket. My heart rate spiked, and I stuttered, "Y-you can have it all. I grew them myself. I didn't steal anything! Just, just please let me go."

He glanced around, no doubt noting the increasing ferocity of the storm. Dru dropped to a knee and held his hand out to me. "You won't make it far. If you come with me, I'll help you."

 _Help? Is that some kind of sick joke? He'd never help me! But. He's also right. I'll never make it home. I can't even tell north from south. Whatever he has in store for me…_ The Blue Flame sparked within. _I have ways out of it. For once, my best chances are with him._

I took his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. He kept the basket in his other and threw his arm around my shoulders. I snarled instinctively but he didn't notice. Dru guided us underneath an awning. The fierceness of the winds tossed the rain sideways, preventing the awning from providing cover. He released me to open three locks on his door. Once they were undone, the wind tore the door to the extent its hinges allowed. Dru waved me forward.

 _…_ _Three locks. No, that still wouldn't be enough to withstand Shining Burst._ I passed the threshold. He struggled to close the door and hold it shut while restoring the triple locks. I might have considered helping, but Dru's humble home caught my attention. The roaring fire in his hearth drew me like a moth. The heat soothed my chilled bones.

Metal slid against metal, and the terrifying itch of Dru Ilumari's attention returned to me. He brushed past without word, swung open a closet door, and strode to me. He tugged the soaked cloak off and wrapped a massive wool blanket around me. I blinked. The tension in my muscles loosened. "Um?"

Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. What else was I supposed to say? I was so shocked, my thoughts fled. Dru placed my basket of carrots next to me and stepped back. "Do you, uh, want some water?"

"…I've had enough of water for one day."

His sudden laughter seemed to be solely born from nervousness. Dru. Nervous. _What the hell is going on here? Wait. Oh, God, is he planning on killing me?_

He peeled off his cloak, clasped his hands together, and sank to the ground. His mantle must have been finely made, for his cream tunic and brown pants were completely dry. I watched each movement carefully, ready to spring like a wild animal.

Dru breathed in, out. "Rain, there's something I wanted to tell you."

I processed his words slowly. _Talk? He wants to… talk?_

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the shit I gave you when we were kids. It didn't make sense to me why my best friend was suddenly gone. I asked my parents, and da said you were outcast because you were evil for helping the wicked dragon. Really, I thought, Rain? Evil? Sounded like a sick joke until I found you… and your bag was full of stolen stuff."

 _That's what they call me? Evil..?_

"I'm not proud of what I did by any stretch. I just- I've missed my friend, and I want to do whatever I can to make it up to you."

I scowled. "You could have treated me like a friend all along."

His face fell, and he placed his forehead in his hand. I'd never seen this side of him – mournful, regretful. His actions were always taken with unwavering confidence. Yet here he was, breaking.

Unbelievable. No, not unbelievable, because I was feeling a twinge of guilt for being so hard on him. _Why? He made my life a living hell! Get a grip, Rain!_

"You can stay by the fire, or have the bed, or whatever you want. Just ask."

I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept in a feather bed. The warmth and softness like a loved one's embrace-

No, nuh-uh. That would mean sleeping in _Dru Ilumari_ 's bed. Absolutely not happening.

Though it was tempting. Dru was lingering, but his gaze remained on his feet. The raging storm was loud enough to fill the silence between us. My eyes closed as I spoke: "Storms like these always bring back the memory of the day I was outcast. Before father issued the command, he asked, 'Do you know where your name comes from? The Atlantian rains are unpredictable and catastrophic. You were an unplanned mistake, and you will never cease to be my one regret.'"

"Shit," he muttered. "That's what my parents kept trying to sell. Like you're… not a person."

"Less," I said.

"I'm sorry. If you need anything… whatever you want," he repeated, and it appeared as though there was a lump in his throat. He withdrew to an inner room.

 _Whatever will get him to leave me be._ I fell on my side. Exhaustion overtook me by the fire's warmth. I slept wrapped within the massive blanket. When I awoke, I had the uncomfortable itch at the back of my neck.

Dru was leaned against the mantle. Watching. I yelped and backed away. The blanket he'd given me unfurled and spread on the carpeted floor. "Y-you were watching me!"

"Yeah." The casual confidence was restored, and I wondered if the previous night was a fluke, or a dream. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, n-no, I guess not." I grasped my basket and cloak. The booms of thunder and patter of rain were absent. "I should really get home."

"You don't want breakfast?"

Once again: tempting, but I'd rather spend as little time as possible with him. At least, that's what I told myself. The very next day, I stood at his door. I had a bundle under one arm and held my other up to knock but froze. My pulse raced wildly. Why was I doing this? Would he even be here?

The door swung open before I had a chance. Dru raised his eyebrows, glanced around, and grabbed my still held-up arm. He pulled me inside, shut the door, and leaned against it. The smirk on his face unnerved me. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Rain Orichalcum?"

"Just Rain," I corrected. I cleared my throat for no reason at all. The bundle shifted into my hands; I held it out to him and was unable to make eye contact. I stared at the floor to my right, keeping my head ducked. "Uh, this is for you. I never leave a debt unpaid. You really helped me out, so I made you this. It's carrot cake. From the carrots you saved. I know that sounds nasty at first, but it's actually pretty good. If I made it right. I don't know, I'm usually alright at using sugar but if I got the balances wrong-"

Dru leaned down and pressed his lips to my cheek. Heat rushed to my face and my stomach tied in knots. The sheer shock caused me to drop the cake. He whispered, "Thank you."

I attempted to respond but nervous laughter spilled out instead. I slapped my palms over my mouth and continued staring at my own feet. _There is definitely something wrong with me._

He stooped down to pick up the cake. When he glanced up, our eyes met. Lingering flames danced in his chocolate irises. A wide smile spread across his face, and I couldn't look away. The knots in my stomach coiled tighter.

 _…_ _What is this feeling?_

* * *

 **./after**

* * *

"You don't have to be so dramatic. It's just one loss!"

I wiped a tear from my cheek. Ranue sat in the opposite corner of his lab and draped his forearms over his knees. I said, "I know I'm being a crybaby again, but it's so goddamn frustrating and embarrassing! Every time I think I'm taking a step forward, I find out I have a million more to take! I was an idiot to think I could ever win in the first place…"

"What a fun pity party," Ranue grumbled. "You've brought yourself up to third place overall. When will you start believing in yourself?"

The words from my nightmares, daydreams, and deepest thoughts returned: _"You'll never be anything more than mine."_

"Never, probably."

"Then why did you sign up for the Orichalcum Grand Cup? Whatever father is using isn't a system I made, and I have a feeling it'll be incredibly dangerous."

"There's a chance I could meet him early in bracket," I said. "Besides, I have a new plan for this tournament."

Ranue's arms slid off his legs. "Think about it again. If you're seed number three, and he's seed number one…"

I frowned. "We could only meet in the finals."

"After you beat seed number two," Ranue added. "So, what's the big plan this time?"

"Buster again," I muttered. "But I'll have the advantage! The plan is that I'll use a different deck in every single round! That way, I'll be impossible to predict!"

"Woah. You _do_ have a lot of different builds, and I'm sure you can use them all with proficiency."

"Y-you really think so?"

He smiled. "Absolutely. You'll dominate the bracket easy! But… Dru looks better and better every duel. When you reach him, are you sure you can win?"

"That's the simplest part," I said, "because I know something about him no one else does."

"What's that?"

I winked. "Secret. I'm more worried about Buster. I bet he'll use the Lightsworns if I reach him, and I'm not sure how best to combat them with my options."

"Rain… I'm concerned." Ranue leaned back. For several moments, the gurgle of the waterway was the only sound in the world. My brother's golden eyes focused on the ceiling. "You don't seem bothered in the slightest about how painful the duels might be. Are you still-"

"No!" I shouted, and I stretched a hand towards him. Lantern light caught on a series of parallel scars on the bare, pale skin of my forearm. I swiftly withdrew my hand. "No, please don't worry about me. It's just that winning is my greatest priority."

"…Okay." He stared at me for a few extra beats but thankfully changed the subject. "So, some other interesting news about the Grand Cup: Dartz is allowing mainland duelists to enter. He must be _really_ desperate to dethrone Dru."

 _He's not the only one_. "Do you know anything about these mainland duelists?"

"I know you're up against one in the first round," Ranue said. "Calls himself the Worm, whatever that means."

I nodded and crossed my arms. "All I can do is wait. I know what deck I'm using first. Say, how's Céline?"

The mention of her name brought a smile to Ranue's face. He scratched at his long, brown hair, which was almost past his shoulders. "She's great! Ah, speaking of which, we made a wonderful soup dish together last evening. I should get you to try it! Er, do you like chicken?"

"Sustenance is sustenance," I answered.

"Dramatic as always," he responded with a sigh. "I think we left the pot in the kitchens. I'll probably have to dig for it. Be right back. I'm starving."

 _Dramatic. Psh,_ I thought as he walked up the stairs. _He wouldn't believe what I've had to swallow in the past to stay alive. Inedible doesn't begin to cut it! Oh. That was dramatic, wasn't it?_

The instant his shadow disappeared from the upper hall, I dashed to his drawers and dug around. I produced a roll of gauze and wrapped it around my forearms. Maybe if they were hidden from sight, he wouldn't worry.

I never wanted anything to befall Ranue, not worry nor frustration nor dejection. He was a true saint gracing this planet. I didn't believe in humanity anymore, but I did believe in him.

Always having him to return to was my only strength. I did want to prove myself to Dru and Buster and everyone else who played a part in tearing my life to shreds. However. I also wanted to win for Ranue, who taught me so much of what I know. I wanted to make him proud.

I thought, _And I will, because I would not have this smile if not for you._

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

* * *

 **(((A/N: The rare "mostly before" chapter appears! Here's a bit of calm before the tournament starts. There'll be lots of duels from the next chapter on. Thanks for the follows and favs, everyone!  
**

 **Narrator - I had considered taking that route, but it wouldn't be true to her character. There are moments when she acts "the god" for sure. She's too squishy to keep it up, though : There's a cinnamon bun somewhere deep in there, maybe, hopefully. Once again, thanks for the comment and for reading! It means the world!**

 **Next week, we find out DruRain's Royal Anniversary plans and witness the first round of the Orichalcum Grand Cup in Chapter Four, _Torturous Adoration_.)))**


	4. Torturous Adoration

**Chapter Four**

 _Torturous Adoration_

* * *

 **./before**

* * *

Sweat built in my palms. I wiped them off on my pants. _I need to get a hold of myself. It's not a big deal. It isn't!_

The clouds were clearing. Ranue would have his picnic after all. I chewed my lip. _Is he as nervous as I am? He has no reason to be. It's only the biggest secret of my life. No pressure, no, nothing-_

"Hi."

I jumped out of my skin. A corner of Dru's mouth quirked up. The sight of him stole my breath. His clothing received an upgrade with his status as King's duelist. A cape of scarlet velvet cascaded from his shoulders. He wore a matching red tunic, its neck cut in a sharp "V" to show his strong collarbone and wide shoulders. His light gray pants and boots matched the silver chain clasp of his fiery cloak. "Y-you look great."

"Ah, you don't have to say it. I can see it in how you look at me."

My cheeks reddened. _Am I that easy of a read, or is he just… amazing?_ "Um, Happy Royal Anniversary!"

He pulled me close and kissed me. Royal Anniversary: a day of gifts for the King and his bride as well as a day to show appreciation to those you romantically love. Dru said, "You, too. I have something to show you on the mainland. Here-"

"Wait," I said. "I want to give you mine right here."

An inquisitive tilt of his head later, I touched my palms together. Azure flames gathered between them. I shaped the fire into a stem. The top was fluffed out then formed into a healthy bud. I traced leaves off the main stem. Fire hardened to glass-like crystal, and I held the tulip I had created out to Dru. He accepted it with hesitation.

"This is, um, something I can do with my power. The Blue Flame. It lets me-"

Crystal shattered. Dru had thrown down the tulip, and he held out his hand as though it were covered in filth. "Shit! What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to curse me, too?"

It felt as though my chest were collapsing in on itself. My mouth twitched down though I tried to mask it. "U-um. No. I'm sorry. Sorry."

"Ah, whatever. Come with me." He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me across the mainland bridge I had shown him. Dru and I walked beyond the shoreline.

"Are we… going to my garden?" _I've never shown it to him, but this is definitely the way._

"Just wait." We wound through bone-white tree trunks. Leaves crunched under my bare feet. Matching his pace while trying to watch my steps made for an impossible task. More than once, I stepped on fallen chestnuts and winced. His grip on me did not loosen. "A little bit farther, and… here!"

My heart stopped.

The little clearing I had spent years tending had burned and curled into blackened earth. The flowers, vegetables, and fruits were no more than ashes. The garden's heart, my apple tree, had been chopped down and used as kindling for his flame. The rings in its blackened stump showed the years it had allowed me to survive.

"Who did this?"

My question was as close to silent as a breeze. Dru clapped his hands together and laughed. "Well, I did, obviously!"

 _Why._

 _Why why why why why-_

"We're leaving the past behind, Rain," he explained. "You don't have to worry about your next meal – or anything anymore. You'll rely on me, and you can come to me for whatever you need."

 _The past… in the past._

Wind stirred ashes and leaves. I did not feel it for the cold within me.

 _This… is good. This is a good thing, because I love you. That means… I belong to you._ "Thank you."

"Ah, I knew you'd love it." Dru started towards Atlantis without pause. I followed without looking back. He told me where the room he'd been gifted was, and we split up. After throwing on a dark cloak and awaiting nightfall, I used the rampant vines in the gardens to climb onto his balcony.

Polished white marble reflected my pale face and hair on the floor. The massive fireplace burned low. Dru lounged beside it, sifting through cards. "What're you doing?"

A sleight of hand later, the deck was gone. "Hey, doll. You like the place?"

The grandiose ceilings, wide feather bed, and balcony beneath the stars were just as I remembered them. Once upon a time, I had come home to this room every night. I didn't have the heart to tell him. "It's lovely."

His smug smile spoke for him. Dru shared his dinner with me, and afterwards, I promised to show him a secret area of the palace. When the halls were silent, I led him to the roof.

The post-storm clarity revealed the entire night sky. Millions of stars winked between inky emptiness. I said, "Have you noticed more and more of them disappear the more we use the Orichalcos?"

"Nah," he responded. "It's worth it, anyway."

 _Not really,_ I thought. I pointed up and traced an outline with my finger. "You see that oval there, and the circle inside of it? That's the Eye of Timaeus. They say he was gifted a constellation for his heroics in The Dragon's Siege."

Dru crossed his arms behind his head and fell back. "Tell that one again."

"Fifteen years ago, a massive white dragon with eyes of blue attacked Atlantis. The late King Iron Heart gathered the Knights of Atlantis and battled the dragon, but it felled every last soldier. Three squires – Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos – went against orders and approached the White Dragon. Critias and Hermos had their blades raised, but Timaeus placed his sword on the ground.

"He was able to calmly communicate with Blue-Eyes, and he learned the late King Iron Heart had mistakenly stolen a legendary White Stone. The Stone, claimed as a treasure by the late King, was in truth the Dragon's egg. Timaeus returned the egg to the Blue-Eyes, and the Dragon left in peace.

"Dartz Orichalcum was crowned King after his father Iron Heart's burial at sea. The new king's first action was to knight Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. His second action was to declare monsters wicked beings to be hunted. The three Legendary Knights as they are now called clashed with King Dartz over his treatment of monsters. Dartz's grief for his father muddied his empathy. Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos departed for the mainland, declaring that Atlantis would fall down a dark path under a reign such as his."

Dru opened a single eye. "But nobody else knows this."

"No. To the public, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a vicious monster that wiped out the late King Iron Heart and his knights. Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos passed away on the mainland seeking vengeance in hunting down the Blue-Eyes. The three Legendary Knights are actually alive. I just know it."

"Why would King Dartz keep around the true versions of events?"

"For the same reason documents about the Shadow still exist," I said. "There are people whose desire for the truth outweigh their fear for the King."

"Who was it?" Dru asked. "Who kept the stories behind his back?"

I placed a finger to my lips. "Secret."

He rose to a sitting position. "So why'd you do it, Rain? Why did you save the White Dragon if you knew your father hated them?"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Eight years later, its image was burned perfectly into my memory. The interior of the cave the Atlantian soldiers had cornered it in was draped in azure crystals. A blue bracelet adorned with a heart on my wrist was made of the same crystal. I breathed in deep and tossed my gaze to the stars.

"The Dragon's blood was red, same as you or me," I said. "The Dragon cried when it was in pain, just like us. The Dragon was lonely and afraid. The Dragon was not a monster. Monsters and us… there is no difference."

"I don't think you'd have been living the way you do if that's really the truth."

"The real monsters are within," I said. My focus dropped to the garden – something I would never have again. "To tell the truth, I often have to remind myself that I'm human."

Dru lifted my chin so I could only see his face. "There are positives. Like your eyes. There's nothing else like them. They catch all the stars."

He kissed me. Though I felt everything I normally did, something was missing, as though a piece of me had died. Burned, blackened, and curled up.

Though he swore there were no risks to staying the night, I couldn't believe it. I slept through the dawn and awoke with Bird Noises the black cat sharing my warmth.

I smiled and realized it was the first time I had in the last twenty-four hours.

I picked myself up carefully as to not disturb him. The midday crowds were massive; I kept my hood low and tucked my arms in the folds of my mantle. The waterway running through Ranue's lab was empty as always. My brother was waiting with his hands clasped behind his back and a ridiculously wide grin on his face. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Uh, oh. Hi. Nice to see you. How'd it go yesterday?"

The words practically burst from his mouth: "I asked Céline to marry me, and she said yes!"

I gradually adopted his silly grin. I grabbed Ranue's hands and swept him into a dance. Our laughter set the rhythm to our steps, which were in perfect harmony. He finished by twirling me, and I dropped into a curtsy afterwards. "Congratulations to the Crown Prince!"

"Thank you, thank you! So…" He raised his eyebrows. "How'd it go for you?"

My smile struggled to remain. I forced it. "It went great!"

"That's… surprising. And excellent news, of course!" He went on to describe his proposal and her reaction. The sheer joy in his speaking and his movements infected me.

 _It's okay. I'm happy for him, and today is for him. He doesn't have to know. He shouldn't worry. He shouldn't, because…_

 _This is a good thing._

By the end of the day, a desire had overtaken me. Maybe I would be as happy as my brother with his news if I had- if-

 _This is good. I love Dru. This is a good thing._

I wished I had watched it burn.

* * *

 **./after**

* * *

It was as though all of Atlantis was packed in the Poseidon Stadium for the first matches of the Orichalcum Grand Cup. I arrived mid-morning in my Shadow disguise and was immediately led to the center of the arena. Two other duelists awaited me, and a third soon joined us.

"Welcome, one and all, to the opening day of the Orichalcum Grand Cup!" the MC exclaimed. Confetti colored the blue of the sea and the blue of the sky shot from various cannons. "Gathered in the middle of the arena are your top four duelists via power ranking: Dru 'The Flame' Ilumari, Buster 'If' Bluefin, Black Vulture, and Wenn 'Angel' Havika!"

"I can't believe I actually have to compete with you second-class ants," Dru spat.

"Graceful as always," Havika said. I was liking him more than I thought.

If raised his head so Dru could see him under the wolf pelt. "What's wrong? Afraid you can't defend your title through a whole bracket like we _ants_ have to _every single time_?"

"It's a waste of my time. Ah, what do you know? You and this tournament have so much in common! No wonder you're already enjoying it."

If raised a fist towards Dru. Angel Havika placed a hand on his shoulder. "Prove your strength through dueling, If."

"Ah, right! Like he has all those other times he challenged me," Dru responded with a laugh. Havika was forced to hold Buster back. "Not sure why you were allowed to sign up for this, Angel, after losing to the newbie. Really! It'll make me sick to call you brother-in-law."

Angel Havika froze. Though he did not speak, his eyes said murder. Dru's smug smile widened. I said, "Enough. If you have nothing kind to say, hold your tongue."

"That's pretty wholesome coming from the bringer of death," Dru said. "I wonder what you're hiding behind that mask. An ugly mug, I'm guessing. I know others aren't so blessed as I."

"Blessed with arrogance from the god of pride," I said, "and the others will smite you for it."

"Tell me: do you _ever_ lighten up? It sounds like you could use a pretty girl warming your bed."

Red flashed across my vision. I struggled to restrain myself as the MC shouted, "These four will be participating in the opening matches! The Orichalcum Grand Cup is also featuring brand new duelists from outside Atlantis. Each of the top duelists here will be facing off against outsiders at the same time!"

Four duel fields traced themselves in Orichalcos light in the four corners of the stadium. The crowd's roars drowned out my thoughts. The large display overhead showed which corner each of us was sent to. Mine was across from Dru's. _Goddammit…_

"Black Vulture's opponent!" I must have lost focus if the announcement was already on me. "Introducing The Worm!"

The stout man walked with unnerving fluidity. His top hat added at least a foot to his height. His hands were folded behind his back as he approached in his perfect march. His arms angled forward and against his midsection in an almost robotic movement before he bowed. "Greetings, Black Vulture, number three duelist in Atlantis. I am The Worm, northeast champion back home."

 _Northeast what..? As if I care._ "I am here to duel. You may move first."

"How polite." The movement of his duel disk arm was once again too fluid to be human. Worm was using the Atlantian white standard disk. The card zones were pure teal glass and ended in sharp angles. I guessed this was his first time using a hologram system.

"Remember, folks!" the MC said. "The newest system is in play! The duelists will all experience real pain in response to losing life points!"

The crowd's hype intensified. _Bloodlust is the nature of humanity, isn't it?_ "A violent slash upon the annals of history is born today. Let us begin!"

We shouted, _"Orichalcos trace the monster! DUEL START!"_

"My move," Worm said while drawing his sixth card. "I summon Worm Xex in attack position! By its effect, I can send a Worm Yagan from my deck to the grave. Worm Yagan's effect activates! If Worm Xex is on my field, I can special summon Yagan in face-down defense position!"

A tube-shaped mouth slathered in green slime bared its teeth. Four protrusions bearing eyes stared at me. A yellow, cactus-like monster briefly appeared and disappeared because of its face-down positioning.

 _Interesting. These monsters play off of each other._ Xex's 1800 attack showed on the display. What I saw of Yagan was the opposite of Xex: 1000 attack and 1800 defense. Two holographic cards appeared behind Worm. "I set two in my backline and end my turn."

"I draw. First, I send Warrior of Atlantis to the grave through its own effect. When I do, I add a certain field spell to my hand, which I now activate! A Legendary Ocean drowns us!"

We were submerged in ancient ruins. Fish flitted around us like butterflies in a field. I said, "I summon Cyber Shark in attack position!"

"What rules do you Atlantians play under?" Worm exclaimed. "That monster has five stars! You can't outright summon it!"

"Under normal circumstances, you would be correct," I said. "A Legendary Ocean's effect lowers the level of all WATER monsters on the field and in the hand by one. It also increases the attack and defense values of WATER monsters by 200 points!"

Cyber Shark's nostrils flared as though he smelled blood. His 2100 attack and 2000 defense boosted to 2300 and 2200. "Cyber Shark attacks Worm Xex!"

"Quick Spell activate: Book of Eclipse!" A bound, maroon epic materialized and flipped through the pages. Worm Xex and Cyber Shark disappeared. "All monsters on the field are changed into face-down defense position!"

 _Damn. I won't be able to change him back, and Worm has two monsters to work with! I'm already starting on the wrong foot. This is the first round! It's supposed to be easy!_ I huffed a breath. My voice changer exhumed gross static. _No more pity parties. The duel has only just begun._ "I set a face-down spell/trap and pass turn."

"Book of Eclipse's second effect activates! Your Cyber Shark is changed to face-up defense position, and you can draw for every card affected by my spell!"

 _He gave me more options. Always good_ , I thought as my hand increased to four.

"Back to me," Worm said. "This card will mean your end, Black Vulture. I activate Future Fusion! I select a fusion monster in my extra deck and send the materials from my deck to my graveyard. In two turns, this monster will appear! I send a total of eight monsters from my deck to the grave!"

 _Eight whole monsters? This can't be good. I need to end him quickly._

"Now I flip summon Worm Yagan! Its flip effect activates! I can send one of your monsters to your hand, so Cyber Shark returns to you!" I slid the card off my disk. My monster zone was empty. "Xex is also flip summoned. I'll attack directly with him first!"

The creature leapt towards me. I could see the depths beyond its ring of sharp teeth. A wind swept up between us, and a ferocious twister roared to life. It spun Xex in its wake and tossed him back onto The Worm's field.

"I use my continuous trap, Tornado Wall," I explained. "As long as it remains on the field and I have A Legendary Ocean as the field spell, I cannot take battle damage."

"Humph! Stalling for time? I hoped you Atlantians would at least be fast-paced. I sacrifice Yagan and Xex for a face-down defense position monster and end my turn."

 _He summoned a powerful monster face-down! Why?_

The crowd broke into a high-pitched cheer that threatened to break my eardrums. I could hear Dru's laugh through the noise. "See what you earn when you dare to talk down to _me_? I am the Flamvell Deity, and none are higher! I activate Soul of Fire! By sending a Pyro from my deck to the grave, you take half its attack as damage! I choose Volcanic Doomfire!"

Doomfire had 3000 attack, meaning 1500 damage. According to the display, the outsider dueling Dru had 1200 life remaining.

"Please, no more!" his opponent begged. The man was on his knees. Fire sparked at Dru's feet then exploded in flurries around him. His irises seemed to burn as he laughed.

" _Keep bowing_ ," he said. Dru thrust his hand forward. A torrential blaze shot forth and consumed the outsider. His screams were gut wrenching. When the fire dissipated, most of the man's skin was raw and sizzling.

Half the crowd gasped while the others cheered. My proximity to the stands allowed me to hear some comments: "That last move was so flashy! He's so hot!"

"These real duels are awesome!"

"Did you see that? Crazy for anyone to face The Flame and not immediately fold."

I observed the poor outsider, who had to be wheeled away for medical treatment. Dru was basking in his glory. I nearly crushed my cards with the tension in my muscles. The Worm called, "Hello, Black Vulture! Our duel is not over!"

"I haven't forgotten." _I remembered exactly why I have to defeat you_. I drew, and my hand was at six. "I use the effect of Swap Frog in my hand. By sending a WATER monster from my hand to the grave, he's special summoned. When he is, I can send another Swap Frog monster from my deck to the grave.

"Now my grave has two WATER monsters, which I can remove from play to special summon Fenrir in attack position! I'll summon Cyber Shark again, since he wants his revenge." The three monsters on my field glowered at Worm's one. "There's blood in the water, Worm. Cyber Shark attacks your face-down!"

Cyber Shark slammed into a fleshy, red wall. A six-armed monstrosity tossed off the shark. Pale red sludge like intestines dripped from its shuddering muscles. Its 2500 defense blocked Cyber Shark's 2300, but Tornado Wall prevented my monster from damaging me.

My opponent's worm loosed a shriek that shook the arena. Every one of my monsters I worked to summon shattered. My monster zone was left empty again. "W-what?"

"Worm Victory's flip effect," Worm explained with a mocking lilt, "destroys all monsters that aren't Reptile-Type 'Worm' monsters. Oh, and now that he's face-up, his second effect can activate. Every Reptile 'Worm' in my grave increases his attack by 500!"

Worm Victory's muscles pulsed and increased in mass. Its zero attack strength increased to an impossibly large 4500.

"If you'll remember, my Future Fusion sent eight Worms there, and Xex on top of that! How unfortunate Yagan had to be removed from play because of its ability."

"Forty five hundred," I muttered, grateful he couldn't see my mouth hanging agape.

"Classic rookie mistake." A few feet to my right, Dru watched my movements. "Really! You played right into that one, Shadow."

 _Wipe that goddamned smile off your face!_ I stared at my claw like glove instead of at him. _I'm only angry because he's right. I shouldn't have put so much into my offense knowing Worm played a strong monster._ "I end my turn."

Worm drew, and the counter for his Future Fusion spell card increased to one. "I set a monster in face-down defense position, set a spell or trap, and change Worm Victory to attack position. Your Tornado Wall saves you for now, but before long, you'll be finished."

"Tornado Wall, huh?" Dru's muffled voice piqued my curiosity enough to steal a glance. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, chewing on dried meat, and staring at our field. "Weird to see defensive play from Shadow."

"So that's it," Worm said. "You aren't using your full power on me! You aren't taking me seriously because I'm not Atlantian!"

Dru scoffed. "I don't blame him. Worm archetype is trash."

Worm stamped his foot on the ground. _He seems to be a very emotional duelist…_ "My draw. I summon Reese the Ice Mistress in defense position. She cannot be destroyed in battle by monsters with four levels or higher. My turn ends here."

"Look. At. That," Dru said. "A damage prevention trap _and_ a monster you can't destroy! You're in for a long duel, Worm."

"I don't think so, because this turn my Future Fusion activates!" A gray mass like the moon wearing a disturbing skull design gathered above us. Three tendrils shot down and planted like roots from the main body. The display showed 4000 attack and 0 defense. "Say hello to my fusion monster: Worm Zero! He gains 500 attack for each 'Worm' fusion material with a different name!"

"High numbers don't break stall," Dru mentioned between bites.

"Then let me show you two of Worm Zero's three effects! I'll use his third effect to draw another card this turn. Next, I'll use his second effect to special summon a monster from my grave in face-down defense position. Finally, I'll use the card Worm Zero allowed me to draw: Book of Taiyou!"

A book covered in hieroglyphics spawned and flipped through pages. "With this, I can flip the monster I just special summoned into face-up attack position. I also flip-summon the monster from last turn! They both happen to be the same monster: Worm Millidith!"

Two blue, spider-like worms leapt forward and latched onto Reese. Worm explained, "Millidith's flip effect lets me equip it to your monster. Each standby phase, you'll take 400 points of damage for each Millidith! That I can't destroy your monster will mean your doom!"

"One way to do it," Dru commented. "Five turns, Shadow. What's up your sleeve?"

"Nothing but defensive tactics!" Worm accused. "You'll suffer for not using your best against me!"

"Every deck is my best. Watch! I draw!"

"Millidith's effect activates!" The spiders jumped towards me. I held up my arm, and their fangs stabbed through my gauntlet. Blood dripped from my forearm. My life points fell from 4000 to 3200. "Good heavens! I- I'm so sorry, Black Vulture!"

I flexed my fingers. Pain pulsed through my veins, and more blood stained the cobblestones at my feet. Dru said, "You're the first one who hasn't screamed, Shadow."

 _Pain. Blood. I am desensitized._ "By allowing my monster to remain on the field, you have given me the win, Worm."

"Has the new system fried your brain, Atlantian?" he asked. "I have two of my strongest monsters on the field!"

"Allow me to introduce you to one of mine. I sacrifice Reese to summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus. He only requires one sacrifice because A Legendary Ocean lowers his level to six!" A blue sea serpent with pink underbelly and fins emerged from the oceanic depths. "I use the effect of Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus in my hand! Tributing Levia-Dragon lets me summon him!"

Another head sprouted from the Ocean Dragon Lord's neck. The fishes fled from its sight. Neo-Daedalus's 2900 attack increased to 3100 through the field spell. Worm shook his head. "That's the strongest your deck has to offer? You can't stand up to either of my Worms!"

"Ability activate!" I shouted. "By destroying A Legendary Ocean, every card on the field and in our hands except the Ocean Dragon Lord is sent to the graveyard. Neo-Daedalus! Drain the Ocean!"

The Ocean Dragon Lord swallowed the sea then spat it into the air. Pounds and pounds of water collapsed upon Worm Zero, Worm Victory, and Tornado Wall. The only remaining card was my two-headed serpent.

Worm's arms fell slack at his sides. "Everything… everything I've built- it's all gone so suddenly?"

"Ouch!" Dru said. "You got outplayed, outsider. Now the hurt's coming."

"Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus attacks directly! Sea Current Strike!" Both heads reared, gathering energy, and blasted Worm with water. The impact forced him to scream. His life dropped to 1100. Worm's back slammed against the cobblestone.

Worm held himself up on a shaking limb. He added a card to his empty hand. His expression blanked. "Turn end."

I drew and didn't bother to look at it. "End him, Neo-Daedalus."

The Ocean Dragon Lord shot another jet stream at Worm, who grunted and collapsed. The crowd did not react; I imagined they were not even paying attention to my duel. Dru, unfortunately, was. "Really, what are these outsiders thinking? That's three down!"

The large display showed my, Dru's, and If's faces in three corners of the screen. The last corner was Angel Havika against The Masque, who wore royal purple robes and a pull-on mask shaped like a yellow helmet. A crimson-winged angel with 2800 attack named Archlord Kristya floated above Havika's field. Havika had 100 life points, the Sanctuary in the Sky field spell, and the Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen continuous spell. Masque's field was empty, and his life points were at 300.

"Once again, folks, Angel Havika completely flips the situation and makes this a close match! Let's see if The Masque can retaliate!"

"My draw," the outsider shouted.

 _That voice sounds strangely… familiar. It's deeper than I remember, but could the change in tone be..?_

"I summon Elemental HERO Ocean in attack position and use the Quick Play Spell known as Mask Change! Ocean is sent to the grave and replaced by Masked HERO Acid!" A blue-suited character sprouted from its purple card, and it aimed a gun at Havika. "When he's summoned, all of your spells and traps are destroyed!"

Acid blasted the field spell and continuous spell. The heavenly area changed back to the stadium. Havika said, "It's no matter. Your monster's 2600 is less than Kristya's 2800."

"Masked HERO Acid's second effect activates," Masque announced. "When I destroy your spells and traps, your monsters all lose 300 attack!"

The crowd gasped and the MC with them. "If this attack succeeds, it'll be just enough to finish Havika off!"

"Masked HERO Acid battles Archlord Kristya!" Acid took aim and blasted through the angel. Angel Havika bit back his scream as the shot burned his shoulder. He grasped it and fell to his knees.

"My sister," he murmured. Tears streamed down his face. "I failed you. I'm… sorry…"

Dru laughed. "I knew it! He's on a slippery slope! Losing to a rookie then an _outsider_? He's washed up!"

"In an insane upset, Masque moves on while Angel Havika is already out of the Orichalcum Grand Cup! The Flame, If, and Black Vulture move on with him!"

The emptiness in Havika's spirits struck a chord. I crossed the field and offered him my hand. He gazed up at me with glistening hazel eyes. I said, "The sun will set. The moon will rise. The waves will crash. The world will turn. Today it may seem as though they have stopped, but tomorrow will come. Let us chase the sunrise, Angel Havika."

He glanced at the crowd. They seemed to be holding their breath. Havika accepted my help, and I pulled him to his feet. I did not want him to feel as though words were necessary, so I left. The Atlantis streets were bare due to the tournament. I opted to walk home without changing. As I traveled further and further into the slums, children gaped at me from alleyways. Whispers of 'Shadow' followed me like my own footsteps. I paused and angled my mask's beak towards two kids. They scrambled away in an instant. I held in a laugh and continued towards my home.

I removed my mask first and threw it on the bed. After pulling off the heavy cloak and scarf, I carefully slid off my gauntlets. The wound on my right arm would need cleaning-

"You? The outcast?" called a voice.

I sucked in air, grabbed my saber, and ran out of my home. The person waiting there matched my shocked expression. "The outcast… is the Shadow!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

* * *

 **(((A/N:** ᵗʰᶦˢ ᶦˢ ᵃ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ᵗʰᶦⁿᵍ

 **OK, real talk, guys. It was SO HARD to make Worm archetype look viable in the slightest. Like, WOW, it is bad. I think Worm Zero is a cool monster, but flip effect decks in general are hard to pull off. I've used some lesser known archetypes throughout the duels in this story, and... whew. Now I know why they're obscure.**

 **Next time, we learn more about what's behind the mask in Chapter Five, _Bloodlust._ )))**


	5. Temper Untamable

**Chapter Five**

 _Temper Untamable_

* * *

 **./before**

* * *

I rolled over the three cushions making up my "bed." Streams of sweat dampened my skin and clothes. The pounding in my head was like the beat of a drum. Whenever a stream of light hit my eyes, pain flared through my skull. I clawed my way towards a bucket of water, lifted my bangs, and observed my reflection.

There was a lengthy scar in a horizontal line below my hairline. The chip implant. I remembered Ranue starting the surgery, but after that… _How did I get here? Why does it hurt so much? I can hardly-_

My stomach heaved. I shoved to my feet, stumbled to the island's edge, and vomited into the ocean. I collapsed on cold stone. Some nasty bits had caught in my hair. Everything smelled awful, and my head ached.

I held my hand out. Blue fire licked my fingers. I said, "Shining Diffusion!"

Nothing happened. The fire extinguished. _Why? Why don't you ever work when I need you to?_

Azure flames leapt from my fingertips and took the shape of a butterfly. Master's voice bounced around my mind: _Remember the Blue Flame has rules, young one. Shining Diffusion's healing abilities can only be used by a heart ruled by kindness. When you consider yourself, you do not think you deserve kindness. So long as your beliefs do not change, you will not be able to heal yourself._

"Why…" I coughed. The disgusting taste hadn't left the depths of my throat. "Why is Shining Burst so easy to use?"

 _Shining Burst can be active when fury commands your emotions. Do you recall the first time you used it?_

I grasped my wrist. The sunlight reflecting off my blue bracelet burned my eyes. I shut them and remembered.

That day was little over three years after I changed. I was caught in an alley. Dru blocked one exit, and Buster blocked the other. Abi was on the roof above.

The inevitability of my life hit me all at once. My fate was to suffer day after day at the hands of those I once called friends. But Master, the one who caused my change, said I had the power to adjust fate. Master said destiny was not set in stone so long as we existed.

 _Then I decide your fate._

I growled like a feral animal. Blue fire swirled around my wrist. I slammed my fist into the building Abi stood on. The stone cracked from the force, and the entire wall crumbled. She screamed as she fell with the rubble.

"W-what?" The fear cast upon Buster's face inspired my smile. I grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the cobblestones, which broke apart under the pressure. I knelt over him and wrapped my hands around his neck. He scratched at my fingers but could not overcome the sheer power of Shining Burst.

 _Cease at once, young one,_ Master urged. _The Blue Flame is not meant to be used for harm_.

"Sure! It's supposed to be used to better the world! Say, Master, don't you think the world is _better_ without humans? You see what they do. They lie, betray, and harm for no more than their own satisfaction. Selfishness drives them. The Blue Flame's usage is my decision, and I have decided." Buster's wheezing worsened. My grip tightened, and my smile grew. "Beings like humans _do not deserve their existence_."

" _Rain_!" His voice snapped me back. Rough hands pulled me off of Buster, who sputtered and gulped air. Ranue had rushed past Dru, who had watched the whole time without moving a muscle. Abi was passed out in the rubble. My brother grabbed my shoulders and said, "What're you doing? You're not a monster, remember? You're not!"

Ranue.

It was true my own friends and parents betrayed me. The first time a beating had left me near death, I crawled to the bazaar and begged for help. I saw familiar faces: my old dance instructor, the kitchen cook who snuck me extra pastries, the stable boy who taught me how to calm down my pony. None turned. Not even a glance. Not even pity.

But Ranue. My brother found me, wiped the blood off of me, cleaned my cuts, and gave me a place to rest. He put himself at risk for my sake. Ranue was selfless.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in my palm. It was a bracelet made of the crystals from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's cave. A small heart was carved into it. "I was going to wait until your birthday, but I think you need this. Rain, I know you look different, but you still have a heart just like the rest of us. Hold onto it with everything you have. Hold onto your heart."

I didn't quite believe in humanity, no. I did believe in Ranue.

Father said there were two parts to being an Orichalcum. First, an Orichalcum always repaid their debts. Second, an Orichalcum always kept their promises. If I chose to keep my human half, I would be an Orichalcum through and through. I slipped the bracelet on my wrist. "I promise I will hold on, Ranue."

My aching skull grounded me in the present. The blue heart bracelet remained on my wrist. "I haven't used Shining Burst since then. I can't say there haven't been several times I've wanted to kill them, though. Actually, I haven't had a temper flare in… a while."

 _For that I am proud_ , Master said, _but it is not because you are nearing kindness; it is because your fury is subdued._

"Eh? As in something is holding my anger back? What?"

 _I am not certain. The humans are surely grateful for it._

"…Do you think I'm a good person, Master?"

 _I think you once were, and you are trying your best to be. I am proud of your efforts._

"So… I'm not…"

 _You are focusing on the wrong part of what I said, young one._

I pouted and covered my face with my arms. "Being a 'good person' got me outcast. I'm better off not being one. Anyway, let's see if this chip is of any use."

I stared at my left forearm. After a moment, green light shone, and the Chaos duel disk appeared. The deck stored in it was my regular one. I closed my eyes, thinking of a different set. The deck glowed and disappeared. The replacement was the exact deck I had been thinking of, which was stored in my black box. "No way! This is so cool!"

Another spike of pain in my head forced a grunt out of me. Master said, _All great things come at cost, young one._

"You proved that yourself," I grumbled. My duel disk disappeared, and I covered my eyes again.

"What's your problem?" Dru Ilumari sat beside me. I kept my arms crossed over my face. He said, "You smell terrible."

"Because I-" My stomach rolled. I flipped over and heaved into the ocean. Once I was done hacking, I rested my pulsing forehead against the edge of Atlantis. "I'm a little sick right now."

I yelped as he scooped me up in his arms. "You can't stay _here_. Guess it's up to me to take care of you."

"W-what do you mean? Where are you taking me?"

"To the palace."

"You can't just- all those people will see us!"

"Yeah, but it isn't an issue. Don't you understand yet?" He flashed a fabulous grin. "They love me more than they hate you."

I recalled Dartz Orichalcum's similar sentiments. Dru was untouchable. The King was too afraid to make a martyr of him. "O-okay. I'm just- afraid."

"Don't be," was all he said. Each of Dru's steps shot pain through my spine. I clutched at his tunic and buried my face in it, willing to disappear. I didn't move until he dropped me on my feet. We were in his room in the palace. Maybe. I was seeing double at that point. "Run yourself a bath."

I hadn't had a warm bath in years. By the time I was done, the water was black. My vision was clear, but the nausea and pain remained. I rubbed my forehead as I left the washroom.

Dru tossed me a blanket. "There's a bucket in the corner if you need to… you know. If you're hungry-"

The smell of the food he gestured towards made my stomach sink. I ran towards the bucket and threw up. At this point, there wasn't much left besides acid and spit. I wiped my mouth with a shaking arm.

"Crown Prince!" Dru shouted. "Being a lapdog for your father again?"

"You may want to watch that tongue of yours before the King angers enough to cut it out." Despite the threat, the words had a soothing lilt to them as though he spoke in song – Ranue's voice, unmistakably. Instead of calming me, though, his voice shot adrenaline through me. I did my best to remain statue still despite my shivering muscles. Ranue continued, "This is your invitation to the wedding."

"Hey! You hear that, Rain? I get to see your brother be married!"

I thought, _Oh, no… Why'd he have to point me out?_

"R-Rain? What are you doing here? Aren't you-" He bit back the rest of the question. "Uh, are you okay?"

"What's it to you?" Dru asked. "She's mine, you know."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's here because she prefers my company over yours," Dru said. "She's sick. I'm looking after her, unlike _you_ , Crown Prince."

Ranue flinched. I thought, _Did he really leave me alone like this? Judging by his reaction- no, Ranue wouldn't abandon me!.. Would he?_

Dru folded his arms over his chest. "Quite frankly, she wouldn't be happier if she never saw you again."

Ranue fired a glare at him. "Rain, are you really going to let someone else speak for you?"

My stare darted between them. Everything, everything had been called into question, and truthfully – I could not speak. My brother's face fell, and he left without saying another word.

* * *

 **./after**

* * *

The tip of my saber was an inch from the girl's throat. She held her palms up. Her curly brown hair was in pigtails, and her hazel eyes were wide with fear. I said, "State your name."

"V-V-Vivian Havika!"

"State your intentions for following me."

"I-I-I was just trying to follow the Shadow- er, Black Vulture to ask something, I swear! I wasn't trying to- to figure out who you were! I won't out you; I promise!"

I shoved the Orichalcos blade further, opening the soft skin of her neck. A line of blood dribbled down her chin. "I have had too many promises broken."

"N-n-no, you don't understand! I need you, Black Vulture! I need you to beat The Flame!"

My sword lowered slightly. "Why?"

"B-because if he wins the Orichalcum Grand Cup, my parents are marrying me off to him!"

The saber clattered against the ground. Breathless, I asked, "How old are you?"

"Th-th-thirteen," she answered.

 _A child. She's just a child, and he'll…_ A racking shiver trembled my spine. I grabbed Vivian's arm and sat her on my bed. I retrieved a pad of cotton and my special healing mixture. I wiped the blood from her cut and spread the pastel green paste on it.

She asked, "Um, what's that?"

"Orichalcos – liquefied, sun lotion, and alcohol."

"Oh. It doesn't sting. It's… soothing. Wow, it works fast!"

"Yes." Remembering my own wound, I spread some on my right forearm. I wrapped mine with gauze but left hers alone. The cut was not deep enough to need covering.

"What happened to your arm? Uh, not the bite from the duel. I saw that. The ones on the other side of your arm, the scars-"

"Dru happened," I said. "You can leave, Vivian. I will defeat If and The Flame. You do not need to interact with me."

She remained on my bed. "M-my brother Wenn said he would beat Dru, but when he lost, I kind of… well, I'm scared. I hate that guy. He's so mean! I'd have to spend the rest of my life with some jerk! I'm more interested in someone like the Crown Prince. He's your brother, right? He's so nice, and cute, too!"

Vivian looked up at me. The hope in her eyes annoyed me. When I didn't respond, she went on: "It's super cool that you're Black Vulture. I never saw it coming! You're a girl, and everyone says we can't do anything. I'm not even allowed to duel! If my parents let me- oh. I couldn't enter tournaments, anyway. Being a girl sucks! How do you get your voice to be so deep and creepy? And the costume doesn't look like a girl at all! You have to hide your skin, too. It must get hot in there. You do look sweaty. Hey, why don't we sit by the water?"

I frowned. "Why did you seek me out instead of someone like If?"

"If _always_ loses against The Flame. I counted on Wenn!"

"Wenn failed you," I said. Her face pinched. I thought, _This is why he looked so defeated._ "What makes you think I won't?"

"You've been doing really good lately," she said. "Ma says I'm supposed to be afraid of the Shadow, but I think you're awesome – especially now that I know you're a girl! You can do it; I just know it! You can take down The Flame!"

"…I'm a monster," I said. "If you stay here for much longer, you'll be in trouble."

"Hey, are these your shirts?" She hadn't heard a word I said. Of course. "They only have one arm like the one you're wearing! That looks… so cool!"

I grasped my elbow and dropped my stare. _Why won't she leave?_ "They're only like that because I don't know how to get the other sleeve to match the first one."

"My ma told me how to do that! I can show you a trick for it." Vivian reached a hand up and twirled one of her pigtails around her finger. "What's your real name?"

"...Rain."

"Rain! I like that."

"I don't."

"Oh." She coughed into her fist. "So, why did you become Black Vulture?"

"To destroy Dru Ilumari."

"Destroy? Like, in a duel?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's the first part of it."

"What did he do to you?"

"Piece by piece, he destroyed every part of what makes me… me," I explained. "I can only ever be a shadow of my true self after _him_. I feel it's only justice I return the favor."

Her head tilted. "That's why you chose the Shadow."

"One reason, yes."

Vivian's gaze drifted about my humble home. She set her hands on her hips and nodded as though reaching a conclusion. "Rain 'the Shadow' Orichalcum, you are not a monster."

The young Havika left upon uttering the statement. She skipped and hummed despite the bleak slums surrounding her. My fingers curled into fists. _I promise I will not let him break you, Vivian Havika. An Orichalcum never breaks her promises._

The visage of Dru Ilumari burned in my mind's eye. _And she always repays her debts._

The rest of the evening was spent checking over the deck I would use the following day. During the course of my work, Bird Noises sauntered up and watched with begging eyes. I sighed and set to skinning one of my hares. After carving the meat into cubes and setting it over flames, I went back to checking my deck. _The monster to spell/trap ratio could be better._

I flipped the meat. _Is Incubator really worth using?_

I gave Bird Noises most of the food. _The field spell seems next to useless in practice. Another Breeding Device would be better._

By the time I was satisfied, the moon and stars watched me place the deck into my black Chaos model duel disk. The disk linked to my chip was still the original Chaos model Ranue had gifted me. I use the black model old school – no flashy lights or teleporting. I placed it next to my costume and went to sleep. Bird Noises joined me.

Nightmares arrived in flashes. I was running across the mainland bridge, and dark waves crashed against

 _you're nothing_

my feet. The splashes behind me came closer, closer, and my lungs fought for air. I reached the shore but the footsteps were close behind. I ran past blackened earth

 _you're nothing but a_

and ran into a low branch. I stopped, grasping my now-red neck. A hand shot past my shoulder and slammed against the tree. He laughed, and his breath touched my skin. "The whole running thing is cute, honestly."

 _less than human disgusting_

I shot up and swallowed air. I ran my hand through Bird Noises' ebony pelt and watched the distant dawn. My sweat left stains on the bed. They couldn't be wiped away any more than the past could.

The future mattered more. I wore the Shadow disguise and made my way to the arena. On the way, I noticed a blood trail I had left yesterday. _She was able to track me easily… whatever._

At the stadium, I was taken to the central arena. The crowd was thinner than earlier. Two duels would be occurring at once: mine and two no names. No wonder there were so few spectators.

The MC exclaimed, "The second of our first two duels for the day: Black Vulture versus Nova!"

Nova wasn't an outsider and usually placed middle-of-the-pack. I knew his strategies and weaknesses. The deck I chose was with him in mind. The crackle of my distorted voice said, "The first move is yours, as always. The Shadow watches and waits."

He loosed a gallant laugh. The bright orange one-piece he wore revealed his bulging muscles and… too much more, if one were to ask me. Not that anyone did.

"Black Vulture! I know you've had your strokes of luck lately, as do us all – but do tell me you're not thinking you are above _me_! Me, Nova, who once defeated If. Something you could not do, if you remember."

"I remember. Can we begin the duel?"

"Of little words as always," Nova grumbled. His orange duel disk appeared on his arm in a flash of Orichalcos light. Mine was already attached to my arm.

 _"_ _Orichalcos trace the monster! DUEL START!"_

Neon green traced the six-pointed star on the floor beneath us. Nova drew his sixth card. "I summon Vylon Vanguard in attack position, set one face-down, and end my turn."

"I summon Alien Shocktrooper in attack position and battle Vanguard!" My green-skinned reptile charged his white-and-gold fairy. Shocktrooper's 1900 was plenty for Vanguard's 1400.

"I use the effect of Honest in my hand!" Nova said. "By discarding it, Vanguard gains attack equal to Shocktrooper's!"

I slid a card into my spell/trap zone. "Quick Play Spell activate: 'A' Cell Scatter Burst! Alien Shocktrooper is destroyed, cancelling the battle, and I can place A Counters equal to his level. Your Vanguard gains four A Counters!"

Nova loosed an exasperated sigh. "Really? Destroying your own monster just to save a few life points? You won't let me have anything, Black Vulture!"

"There's more to it than that," I said. "By removing two A Counters from the field, I can special summon Alien Overlord from my hand!"

A horrific specimen with skinny red limbs spawned on my field. Alien Overlord had 2200 attack and 1600 defense. I said, "I set one face-down and end my turn."

"Finally!" Nova shouted. "I summon three-star Vylon Stella and tune it with four-star Vylon Vanguard! Rise, Vylon Delta!"

Stars winked and aligned; an angel-winged mech with a spiral base soared through the green portals. A large triangle floated with the monster, which held its arms up to indicate its defensive positioning. Delta had a massive 2800 defense.

"I use the trap Bottomless Trap Hole! Your monster is-"

"Untouched," Nova interrupted. "I use my trap, Royal Decree! Every single other trap is negated!"

 _Not good. My hand has a trap…_

"At the end of my turn, Vylon Delta allows me to add an equip spell from my deck to my hand. The floor is yours, Black Vulture."

I drew a third card. "I activate the Continuous Spell 'A' Cell Breeding Device and use Alien Overlord's effect. Once per turn, I can place an A Counter on each of your face-up monsters. I end my turn."

"Oh, I see what you're doing! You want to slowly drain Vylon Delta. Did you think I couldn't see your Overlord's effect? In battle, Delta will lose 300 attack and defense for each A Counter! I'm afraid your plan won't work, and here's why! I use the spell card De-Synchro!"

Delta split into its original materials: Vylon Stella and Vylon Vanguard. The A Counter I had built up vanished. Nova said, "I summon Vylon Cube and tune all three of these monsters together to Synchro Summon my most powerful monster: Vylon Omega!"

A mech with inky black wings wore a two-tailed golden ring on its back – the omega symbol; the end of all things. Vylon Omega had 3200 attack and 1900 defense. Nova said, "When Omega is Synchro Summoned, all normal summoned or set monsters are destroyed!"

"That would be none," I said. "Alien Overlord was special summoned."

"Uh, r-right! I knew that! Now, watch this! I can bring a Vylon monster back as an equip spell, so I choose Stella! If one of your monsters destroys Omega, that monster will also be destroyed! Omega also has the ability to negate the activation of monster abilities and destroy them by sending an equip card to the grave. Omega is practically invincible!"

Nova laughed and laughed. "Let's power you up, Omega! I equip two Vylon Materials! These boost Vylon Omega's attack by 600 each, bringing him to 4400 attack! I'll also equip Vylon Component! Even if you summon a defensive monster, Omega deals piercing damage! Prepare yourself, Black Vulture. Vylon Omega battles Alien Overlord! Time's End Destruction!"

Yellow light gathered in the omega ring. Vylon Omega's battle cry was a metallic screech. The light surged forward, swallowing my monster and me. My skin seared. The attack's immense power threatened to throw me off my feet, but I slashed my claw into the cobblestones to hold myself steady.

My monster zone was empty. My life points dropped from 4000 all the way to 1800. Steam rose from my black robes and feathers. I tried to rise but stumbled.

" _Black Vulture_!"

The high-pitched scream came from the stands. Vivian Havika stood alone in an empty section. "You can do it, Black Vulture! I believe in you!"

 _She's here… just for me? She's cheering… for me…_

"Wow," Nova said. "A single fan. Never thought I'd see the day! I doubt you'll keep her once I'm done. One more attack and you're finished, Black Vulture."

"Black Vulture is the greatest duelist of all time! Black Vulture rises from hardships you couldn't imagine, and sh- he'll show you exactly what he's capable of!"

I stood rock-steady on my feet. A wind to interrupt the ferocious waves surrounding Atlantis swept through the arena, causing my cape to lift like a true vulture's wings.

"Nothing can keep me from my goal, least of all some no-name duelist who makes the same foolish mistakes over and over again. You never learn, Nova, and that is exactly why I kept a certain card in my hand. I draw! During my Standby Phase, 'A' Cell Breeding Device places an A Counter on your Vylon Omega. Here is the card to ruin your deck: I summon Alien Psychic in defense position and end my turn!"

A worm-like monster with a spark-shaped head slithered onto my field. It had 200 attack and 100 defense. Nova burst out laughing. "That little thing? That's all you have to offer, Black Vulture? To think I ever took you seriously! Vylon Omega, attack Alien Psychic to wipe out this silly excuse for a duelist."

Nothing happened. To answer Nova's stunned look, I explained, "As long as Alien Psychic is on the field, monsters with A Counters cannot attack. Since this ability is constant and does not have an activation, you cannot destroy it with Vylon Omega's effect. This, of course, would be easily countered by having another monster, but… you don't have one, do you? You placed all of your resources into your strongest one, just like you always do. I'm guessing your hand only has equip cards."

Nova's mouth twitched wildly as he observed his hand of cards. I'd learned he had a poor balance of spells to monsters, and it often came back to bite him. I said, "What will you do with your turn now?"

"Turn… end."

"My draw. I place another A Counter on Vylon Omega and summon Alien Mars. As long as Mars is on the field, monsters with A Counters cannot use their effects. That means I am now able to use my own monster effects. I'll end my turn there."

Nova drew and shouted, "Dammit! Why? I end my turn!"

"Mine. I place yet another A Counter on Vylon Omega and summon Alien Ammonite, a level one tuner monster. His ability allows me to special summon a level four Alien from my grave, like Alien Shocktrooper. Ammonite and Shocktrooper align to Synchro Summon Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

A massive green beast stormed onto my field. Its many tentacles ended in eyeballs, and all glowered at my opponent. "Gol'gar's special ability activates. By removing two A Counters, I can destroy a card on the field. Your Vylon Omega is left with one A Counter, meaning it cannot prevent this effect. Gol'gar! Abduction Wave!"

Green rings exploded from Gol'gar, and Vylon Omega shattered. "Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar attacks directly with Starfall Demolition!"

Teal beams shot from my monster's forehead towards the sky. Meteors rained in a line and crashed onto Nova. He screamed upon impact, and his life fell to 1400. I said, "Turn end."

"This isn't right," he muttered. Scratches and burned marked his dark skin. "I'll prove you wrong! I summon Vylon Charger in attack position and equip it with United We Stand, Vylon Material, and Axe of Despair! He gains 800, 600, and 1000 attack for each of these equip spells, and 300 more attack for each spell equipped! That adds up to total his attack at 4300! I'll show you, Black Vulture. _I'll show you_! Vylon Charger battles Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

Charger floated sideways, and the rings along its body lit one at a time like a loading cannon. Sparks flew. Lightning shot from Charger's barrel, crashed through Gol'gar, and struck me square in the chest. I landed hard on my back. White-tipped feathers flew.

 _This pain…_

"Black Vulture!" Vivian cried.

 _This pain is…_

"As everyone predicted, Black Vulture is the wrong duelist to cheer for," Nova said. "Go on home, girl. Your hero is plucked."

I laughed. I hopped to my feet, laughing, and the sound was demonic through the voice changer. "This is exhilarating!"

My life counter rested at 100. Nova shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been pummeled by my monsters and are on the verge of defeat! You really are a wicked spirit."

"The new system is astounding!" I shouted. "I can feel every beat of my blackened heart. Can't you? I'll enjoy draining the last of your life this turn."

"Even if you could overpower Charger-"

"Attack strength means very little in the grand scheme. Allow me to show you! I draw and place an A Counter on Vylon Charger. Thanks to Alien Psychic, it can no longer attack… not that it makes a difference, this being the final turn. I use the Quick Play Spell Mysterious Triangle! I can destroy any monster with an A Counter on it and special summon a level four Alien from my deck! I choose Alien Hunter!"

"The A Counter..!" He crushed his empty hands. "Damn you, Black Vulture!"

"Damnation is my pleasure," I said. "Alien Hunter attacks directly!"

The reptilian leapt forward and sliced his silver spear along Nova's chest. Ruby red blood splattered the cobblestones. Nova's life counter dropped to zero. He clutched his wound, staggered back, and collapsed.

"What do you know?" I smiled. "He bleeds red, too."


	6. From Fear to Feared

**Chapter Six**

 _From Fear to Feared_

* * *

 **./before**

* * *

Smoke curled towards the bright blue sky from the house's chimney. Within, clanging of metal on metal mixed with the hiss of red-hot steel into water. I pounded my fist against the door. Silence settled. Heavy footfalls neared the door. It flung open, and a massive man towered over me. His face was twisted as though simultaneously caved in and swollen. He had to angle his neck far down to make eye contact with me.

"Princess!" he shouted. He picked me up as though I weighed as much as a slip of parchment and crushed me to him in a bear hug.

"Engu, please! I'm not feeling so well!"

He set me down. "Don't tell me you're sick, girl! What have you gone and done to yourself now?"

I lifted my bangs and pointed to the scar. "I'm a duelist."

He burst out in laughter. "'Course you are! Come in. I'll add ginger to the tea today. Settle your stomach. Tea makes everything better."

The inside of his workshop was pristine as usual. The pains of cleaning every tiny stain were lost on Engu. It must have been easier for him since more Atlantians were moving away from blacksmithing and towards technological production. I observed the single item resting on his anvil and asked, "What's that? I thought you weren't into the whole 'card game' stuff."

The five rectangular zones on the metal scythe were reminiscent of card zones. The blade was sharper than any knife, and the thin edge rivaled my blades. Engu glanced over his shoulder. Mild steam drifted up from the kettle. He said, "King Orichalcum requested I forge a cross between the two. He showed the prototype 'duel disk' or whatever and wanted a weaponized version. I have a few left over. Want it?"

My head tilted. _Yes, I know where this could go_.

I strapped it onto my arm – careful of the sharp edges – and hauled it towards a work in process of mine. The tangled wires and machinery were built around an engine and two wheels. I added the "duel disk" and wired it in.

"The vehicle still needs a frame," Engu said. He handed me a cup on a saucer. They were of fine porcelain, not chipped or dirty. "Eh? You added the disk to the vehicle? Come now. That's ridiculous."

"Really? I think it's kind of cool!" I sipped the tea. The ginger gave it a mild bite, but the warmth settled my stomach as he had sagely stated. "Thank you, Engu."

"Of course, princess."

"I haven't been a princess in years."

"Aye, in name, but it is a matter of your nature." He downed his cup in three massive gulps. I stared into the dark liquid of mine and wondered if there was truth in his words. "What's the visit for today? Y'want to work on a frame? Clean your armor? Are either of the blades rusty?"

"Not the blades but me. I'd like to train, if you have spare time. I don't want to be a bother."

"Eh? You're sick, ain't you?"

I took a long sip. "It would be nice to blow off some steam."

"Something happen?"

The teacup rested in both of my hands. I hoped it would ward off the coming chill. "I'm caught between two people I care dearly for, and I feel as though I should not be."

"Drama! You would not be the young princess without your drama." He placed his saucer on his anvil and retrieved a sheathed rapier from above his hearth. "Come."

We stood feet apart on a small circle in Engu's courtyard. Metal statues of the Legendary Knights watched us draw our blades, his twice the length of my Orichalcos saber. I approached first. My steps were as a flowing dance like the blacksmith had taught me. The singing of steel on steel rang out. Though I had the advantage in speed, I had nothing to overcome his raw strength. He tossed me to the ground. My saber skidded away.

"Your footwork is getting fancier, princess."

I grumbled, "What good does that do me?"

"In a true battle, when the goal is your enemy's soft spots? Plenty." He offered a hand, and I accepted. He pointed to a pure turquoise statue in the corner and asked, "Do you still want to be like Timaeus?"

Could I ever be like Timaeus, a knight brave enough to lay down his blade in the face of the mighty White Dragon? I thought about the day before. I couldn't even speak over my fear. "I don't have the courage of a knight."

Engu leaned on his rapier. "Courage is not bred. You can face your fears in small steps, princess. Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus were not born knights. Keep working at it."

 _But… what am I afraid of?_

Blue fire sparked in my palm and sputtered out. Master's voice found me: _I feel your deepest fear. Accept it, young one. Above all else, you are afraid of being alone._

* * *

 **./after**

* * *

"I don't understand what happened. You haven't had a setback in months."

I sat in the corner of Ranue's lab and cradled my mask. Its blank, white eyes were pits to nihility. I said, "I'm sorry. It's hard to explain what the real duels feel like. There's so much… power, and I lost it. I'm really sorry."

"It's what Dartz wants," Ranue said. "He wants Atlantis to be afraid of the monsters, and he wants dueling to be dangerous. At worst… he'll turn Duel Monsters into a weapon he can use. That's why he gathered a hoard of scythe disks."

"What's the point?" I asked. "To conquer the mainland? The whole point of Atlantis was to create a paradise _away_ from them." _Paradise. As if. This place is hell. Except for-_

"Maybe it's for self-defense in case a monster attacks us," Ranue said, "but who can say what his true intentions are?"

"Who cares," I muttered. "The future arrives when it will. Today all the quarterfinals take place. I'd rather not stack more worry on top of what I already have. Speaking of worry, a girl found out my identity. Vivian Havika."

Ranue's jaw dropped. "She knows you're the Shadow? Did she threaten to give you away?"

"…No. She wants me to win. If Dru wins the tournament, her arranged marriage with him will go through." My head lolled to the side, and black locks fell over my eye. "She's only thirteen."

Ranue clasped his hands between his knees and lowered his head. "You have to win, Rain. You'll win."

I twirled the end of my braid around my finger. "Will you be there today?"

"Yes, alongside father. He'll be cheering against Dru, surely."

"Surely," I repeated, my mind elsewhere. "My duel disk. I left it at home. I'll have to stop by there first and go to the stadium afterwards."

He sighed. "At least you realized it early. You've eaten, right?"

"Yes."

Ranue thinned his eyes. "Are you lying?"

"No!" I pulled my mask over my face. "I'll watch all the matches today and pray Dru loses. Though if I tell the truth, I doubt he will. He's the final match, isn't he?"

"After The Masque's, yours, and If's," Ranue said.

 _Masque. I'll have a word with that duelist, if I can._ I wished my brother well and left the palace. The bazaar was abuzz, but every Atlantian avoided even the brush of my feathers. I liked being able to walk in the sunlight. I enjoyed being feared.

Few clouds clustered around the sun. The rays breaking through glittered on the still sea. I stepped onto the island's edge and allowed the salty wind to rush over me like a wave.

"Hey, Black Vulture!"

 _Oh, dammit._ I pulled off my mask. "…Hi."

Vivian hopped up from my bed. She'd been petting the black cat sleeping there. "He's nice. Is he yours?"

"Bird Noises? He doesn't belong to me. He just spends his time around here because I feed him."

She giggled. "Bird Noises! Is that his name?"

I stared at the waves. "It's… kinda dumb."

"That's hilarious!" Vivian clapped her hands together. "Rain! You did amazing the other day. I can't wait to see how you'll win today!"

"…Thanks." I swore I saw stars in her eyes. Strange she could still see me in the light despite my bloodlust in the duel. I wondered if she had even noticed. _Human. She thinks I'm human. How?_

I muttered, "Could I show you something?"

"Yeah!"

"I used the technique you showed me for matching the sleeves, but I made a different mistake. I misjudged how much material I'd need, and…" I removed my scarf and heavy cloak. The black shirt I wore was perfect on the top half, but it was cut off at the bottom, showing my whole stomach. An awkward laugh escaped me. "I, uh, found a whole new way to mess up."

Vivian gasped and stepped closer. "Wow! That actually looks, like, really good! Hey, look at you! You're all muscular!"

She poked my midsection. I backed away, covered my stomach with my hand, and blushed. "Uh, well, sword training will do that."

"You train with _swords_? That's so cool! My parents won't let me do that, either! Will you teach me? Please?"

 _Teach? I hardly… know anything myself._ I retrieved my black Chaos duel disk from my hut. "Maybe a few tricks or something. I have to go to my match, Vivian. What's important right now is the Orichalcum Grand Cup."

"Of course! Good luck today! I'll be cheering!"

My costume blocked the sunlight from touching my skin. Through my mask, I said, "Don't."

Vivian watched me leave. My cloak swirled behind my swift gait. As I neared the stadium, the crowds became thicker. The Masque had garnered quite the following. A screen on the outside of the stadium's entrance displayed The Masque's final move. The gathered Atlantians threw up a cheer at Masque's win.

"The Shadow," someone whispered. Several pairs of eyes landed on me. I stormed through them. A thrown rock bounced off of my mask. I paused, held up a gloved hand, and faced the area the rock had come from.

Dead silence. Bated breaths. Stunned faces.

I shoved past them and was escorted inside the Poseidon Stadium. My divergence had almost made me late. The organizer immediately led me to my entryway, and black smoke indicated my presence. The MC shouted, "The second round of the Orichalcum Grand Cup quarterfinals begins now! Welcome our first duelist: the terror from hell, Black Vulture!"

 _Do they ever get tired of booing me?_ I wondered as I made my entrance.

"Now for your other contestant! Say hello to the calm of the sky, a soft caress: The Breeze!"

My opponent walked into the arena with silent steps. A lacey white veil covered his face, and his white tunic and loose white pants pulled together his getup.

"Greetings, Black Vulture." His voice was gentle, like a mother soothing her child. "I am excited to duel you. You have used a different deck each round, yet you have found victory with every strategy. Will it work for you today?"

I activated my duel disk. "We shall learn. I offer you the first move."

"I graciously accept."

My shout overcame his soft-spoken statement: _"Orichalcos trace the monster! DUEL START!"_

"My draw," Breeze said. "I summon Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto in defense position, set one card in my backline, and end my turn."

I drew and slid a field spell into my disk. The sky above changed to orange-gold sunset, and towering, rocky cliffs climbed towards the sky to our right and left. A circling dragon's shadow passed over the sun.

"I activate the field spell, Dragon Ravine. By discarding, I can send a Dragon-type from my deck to the grave. I summon Dragunity Dux in attack position and use his ability to bring a Dragunity back from my grave as an equip spell. Thanks to Dragon Ravine, I sent Dragunity Phalanx there. When Phalanx is equipped to a monster, I can use his ability to special summon him as a monster."

The Winged Beast, Dux, spread his wings beside Phalanx, a small dragon holding up its fists as though asking for a battle. I said, "Dragunity Dux attacks Wynnda!"

Breeze's monster shattered, and a tiny green bird took its place. "When Wynnda is destroyed, I can special summon a 'Gusto' tuner from my deck. I choose Gusto Egul."

"Dragunity Phalanx battles Gusto Egul!" Phalanx's 500 attack was just enough for Egul's 400 defense. A green-haired woman wearing white robes and holding an oak staff replaced it.

"When Egul is destroyed, I can special summon a level four or lower non-Tuner 'Gusto.' Caam, Serenity of Gusto graces the field."

 _The chain keeps going_ , I thought. "Before I end my turn, I tune Phalanx with Dux to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg!"

A grand, white dragon with black-webbed wings dipped into the Dragon Ravine. Gae Bulg boasted 2000 attack and 1100 defense. The Breeze barely regarded it as he drew. "Caam's effect allows me to return Wynnda and Egul from the grave to my deck and draw one card."

 _His hand's all the way to six!_

"I summon Gusto Skwirl and tune it with Caam to Synchro Summon Daigusto Sphreeze." A white and green striped tabby cat bounded into the air, through green portals, and into a young woman's silhouette. Her bright green locks ended in a fiery red, and she hefted a wooden staff with azure crystal at Gae Bulg. Sphreeze had 2000 attack and 1300 defense. "Sphreeze battles Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg."

"Gae Bulg's effect activates! By removing a Winged Beast from my grave, he gains attack equal to the monster I removed. Dux is gone, and Bulg gains 1500 attack!"

Sphreeze spun its staff, creating a portal. Gae Bulg surged forward and was reflected back towards me. My own monster sliced me off my feet. I hit the ground with a grunt. My life points fell to 2500. "The hell?"

"Daigusto Sphreeze has a few abilities," Breeze explained. "It cannot be destroyed by battle, and while it's on the field, all battle damage my Gustos would normally take is redirected towards you."

 _Well, shit. He knew about Gae Bulg's ability all along! That's an annoyingly cool strategy._

"I set two cards in my backline and end my turn."

I added a fourth card to my hand. "I summon Dragunity Aklys. His ability special summons a Dragunity from my hand, and Aklys is equipped to it. I choose Dragunity Primus Pilus! Afterwards, I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Dragunity Aklys!"

"Your own monster?" Breeze asked.

"Exactly, because when Aklys is destroyed as an equip card, I can use his ability to destroy one of your cards! I choose Daigusto Sphreeze!" A ghost of Aklys appeared and shot forward like a spear, impaling Sphreeze. "Dragunity Primus Pilus attacks directly!"

"I use my Quick Play Spell, Emergency Teleport. I may special summon a level four or lower Psychic-type from my deck, but it is destroyed at turn end. I choose Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto."

 _If I attack now, I'll repeat the summon chain like in my first turn. If I hold back, Breeze will be out of monsters._ I said, "I end my turn."

"You are a cognizant duelist, Black Vulture."

I had a sudden realization it was the first compliment another tournament duelist had given me.

Breeze said, "I use my Continuous Trap, Descending Lost Star. I may special summon a Synchro from my grave in defense position. Its level is lowered by one, its defensive strength is reduced to zero, and its abilities are negated."

 _What's the point? Unless-_

"I summon Gusto Skwirl and tune it with Daigusto Sphreeze to Synchro Summon Daigusto Eguls." A grand hawk with forest green feathers brought a gust of wind into the Dragon Ravine. Its 2600 attack was 400 more than Pilus's. Breeze commanded, "Grapple for the skies, Eguls. Attack Dragunity Primus Pilus."

A sweeping tornado broke Pilus and crashed through me, lowering my life to 2100. I held up my arms to buffet the razor winds. _I wish his attacks were true to his name._

"I place a face-down and end my turn."

"Mine." I only had two cards in my hand, but I had a strong Synchro on the field to battle his. _His trap, though… I'll save this monster for later._ "Gae Bulg, attack Gusto Eguls! I use his effect and remove Dragunity Primus Pilus from play, boosting Bulg's attack to 4200!"

"Trap activate: Prideful Roar. By paying life points equal to our monsters' difference in attack strength, Eguls gains that plus 300." A red aura enveloped Breeze. He shouted as his life essence was drained and gifted to his monster. His counter dropped from 4000 to 1800, and Daigusto Eguls attack rose to 4500. I suffered the ferocious gales again, and my life dropped to 1800.

Amidst the winds, I heard the announcer shout, "Black Vulture and The Breeze are at equal life point counts after a single battle! Breeze's Synchro wins this round! Can Black Vulture swing the momentum in his favor?"

A few white-tipped feathers were torn from my costume and drifted to the earth. The crowd was cheering for my loss. I looked to the highest box, where Ranue watched beside King Dartz. My brother was leaning over the edge.

My thought transcended the scorn always aimed at me: _There's no need for you to worry, Ranue._ "My Battle Phase ends. I summon Dragunity Legionnaire and use his ability to equip Dragunity Phalanx from my graveyard. From my grave, I use the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, who I sent during my very first turn. By removing Legionnaire from play, I can special summon Leyvaten!"

A bright orange dragon with scales sparkling like the sunrise on ocean waves soared above me. His weapon's curved blade was as sharp as the spikes along his back. I said, "When Leyvaten is special summoned, I can equip a Dragon-type from my grave. I choose Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg! Finally, I play the continuous spell Dragon Mastery, increasing the attack of my monsters equipped with a Dragunity by 500 points. Turn end."

The white-scaled Synchro circled Arma Leyvaten. Leyvaten's 2600 attack boosted to 3100. The MC exclaimed, "Black Vulture manages to summon a powerful monster with what little resources he had left! His hand is empty now! It all comes down to this one monster!"

Breeze drew. He had three cards in his hand. "I use the spell card Battle Waltz. This summons a Waltz Token copy of my Synchro monster with the same offensive and defensive power, but neither of us take battle damage from the token. I place one face-down and end my turn."

Twin Daigusto Eguls fluttered around each other in a mesmerizing dance. I drew, observed the card, and said, "I use Dragon Ravine's ability. By discarding, I can add a Dragunity from my deck to my hand. Now I'll summon Dragunity Dux in attack position! His ability lets me equip Dragunity Aklys to him from the grave!"

Aklys curled around Dux's arm. Dux's 1500 attack increased by 500 for Dragon Mastery then 200 for each face-up Dragunity. Aklys, Dux, Arma, and Gae Bulg increased his attack to a total 2800. Watching his face-down card, I said, "I attack the Waltz Token using Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!"

The false Eguls was destroyed, and Breeze's face-down flipped up. "Trap activate: Telepathic Power. The monster that sent mine to the grave is destroyed, and I gain life points equal to its attack."

Leyvaten disintegrated into waves of green light, which flowed into The Breeze. His life counter increased from 1800 to 4900. The MC said, "Wow! With a single counter play, Breeze's life points are higher than what he started with! How can Black Vulture-"

A cloud-splitting roar interrupted him. Gae Bulg, who had been circling Leyvaten, appeared on the field as his own monster. Breeze asked, "What might this be?"

"Dragunity Arma Leyvaten's effect," I explained. "When a card effect sends him to the grave, the monster equipped to him is special summoned. Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg is back, and I use him to destroy your Daigusto Eguls!"

"That won't work," Breeze said. "I've been keeping track, and you have removed all of your Winged Beasts in your graveyard from play. Eguls is too strong."

"You were right up until the beginning of this turn," I said. "To add Dux to my hand, I discarded Dragunity Angusticlavii, who had 2100 attack! By removing him from the grave, Gae Bulg gains that amount! Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg battles Daigusto Eguls! United Spear Strike!"

Both Bulg and a ghost of Angusticlavii grasped the weapon and drove it through Eguls's chest. 4100 overcame 2600, and Breeze withstood the brunt of the damage. His life fell to 3400. I said, "Dragunity Dux attacks directly!"

Dux's attack had dropped to 2600 with the loss of Arma Leyvaten. Dux's cracked his whip at Breeze, and his life points fell to 800. Breeze's veil was ripped by the attack. The bottom half of his face was revealed. His lips were set in a thin line and flanked by wrinkles in his dark skin. The crowd was still. I thought, _An older duelist? Interesting._ "I end my turn."

"Mine. I summon Gusto Gulldo in defense position and end my turn."

 _He'll try to stall for time again with his summon chains. No matter. I'll go through his monster!_ "My draw. I use Dragon Ravine's effect to discard this and send Dragunity Pilum to my grave. Next, I'll use the effect of Dragunity Arma Leyvaten in my grave a second time. Dragunity Dux is removed from play, and Leyvaten flies forth! I equip him with the Dragunity Pilum I sent to the grave earlier!"

A small, green dragon shaped like an arrow latched onto Arma's back. I said, "Pilum has a very special ability. While he's equipped, the equipped monster can attack you directly at halved damage! Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, direct attack!"

Leyvaten shot forward at lightning speeds and sliced The Breeze with his weapon. Breeze's life fell to zero. His white robes stained red, and Leyvaten's blade dripped blood. The crowd howled at me, and the announcer said, "Black Vulture pulls off another combo to finish The Breeze! Congratulations, and see you in the semi-finals! Stick around to see If, winner of the Paradius Tournament, face off against Toa!"

The paramedics wheeled Breeze away, and I lowered my head. He would be the duelist I would want to shake hands with and wish well. I never thought I would be ashamed to win. I ducked into the entryway behind me.

"Impressive dueling out there!"

The fake-gruff voice originated from a short duelist wearing a pull-on, golden mask. I said, "Masque. You stayed to watch?"

"I like to know my enemies."

I leaned on the wall opposite her. Of the four entryways for competitors, it appeared as though If and Toa would be using the ones clockwise and counterclockwise from ours. I said, "What inspired you to join this tournament, Abi?"

"Huh? That's not my name. Girls can't even enter tournaments! They wouldn't be good at dueling, anyway!"

I folded my arms over my chest. "We are the only two present, Abi. What drives you to duel?"

She sighed. When she next spoke, her voice lacked its fake depth, instead taking on its normal high pitch. "I need the money. My da has TB. They say there's an Orichalcos treatment for it, but it's really expensive."

"…I see. Do you think you can win against Dru?"

"I've made it this far, haven't I?"

I considered telling her his secret. If I did, she would have a chance against him. I said, "Do you ever think of the outcast?"

"The outcast? Where is this coming from? I haven't seen her in years."

"She was close enough to death that she earned a visit from me," I said. "Even now she reeks of death but manages to persist in life."

"What, so she's, like, sick or something? Am I supposed to believe you're the real Shadow? You're just someone playing dress-up."

"I suppose you will find out when I pay your father a visit."

She tensed. "Why would you say- You're heartless!"

"The King's duelist earns based upon a salary, not an all-at-once payout. Will you earn enough in time to save him? Even if you could defeat The Flame once, could you defend your title enough times to pay for the treatment?"

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Abi shouted. "You won't be 'visiting' him any time soon!"

"So you admit I am the true Shadow."

"You're a bastard," she spat. "The real Shadow wouldn't be interested in the outcast. She's not human. I've seen… she can do things a person can't. She's scary. An evil monster."

I touched the portion of my mask above its beak. "You will lose against The Flame. A shame, really. I know his weakness."

"Y-you do? Please, tell me!"

If and Toa walked to the arena's center and faced off. _"Orichalcos trace the monster! DUEL START!"_

"My human empathy has run out. Your father will choke on his own blood and rot," I said. Abi shoved me against the wall.

"The coin toss is in my favor!" If announced. "I choose to take the first move!"

The excited cheering of the crowd could not drown out Abi's harsh words: "You're some nobody loser who everyone has a right to hate. You'll never win, _never_ , and it's what you deserve you filthy bastard. Keep out of my way."

She stormed out of the stadium. I didn't bother to watch her leave. _As if I could trudge up sympathy for her sake. She and her da will rot in hell like the rest of them._

"My draw," If announced. The sunlight filtered through the clouds glinted on the yellow markings in his white wolf pelt's fur. "I set a monster face-down and a card in my backline. That's it for my turn."

Toa drew with a sweep of his entire arm. He wore a jumpsuit with a gold-to-red gradient. His voice boomed louder than the announcer's. "I draw! Summon! Laval Warrior! Attack the set monster!"

The wolf matching If's pelt leapt from the face-down card and sunk its teeth into Laval Warrior's neck. The mutual destruction left the field empty. If said, "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter's flip effect destroys a card on the field, like your Warrior. It also sends the top three cards of my deck to the grave."

A muscular wolf warrior sprung into If's field and howled. The monster had 2100 attack and 300 defense. He said, "One of the sent cards happened to be Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. This monster is special summoned if sent from the deck to the grave. Thanks for your gracious help, Toa."

"I'll skin you!" Toa shouted. "Spell/trap placed! Turn end!"

Buster sighed as he drew. "Honestly, I was hoping for more of a challenge. I'll begin by using the Charge of the Light Brigade spell. The top three cards of my deck go to the graveyard, and I can add a Lightsworn from my deck to my hand. I choose Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and summon her in attack position. Her ability changes her to defense position and lets me destroy your face-down!"

Toa's trap, which turned out to be Mirror Force, exploded. If said, "You couldn't have made that more obvious. Wulf attacks you directly!"

The Beast-Warrior slammed the flat of his golden axe against Toa's midsection. He doubled over, and his life dropped to 1900. Buster laughed, saying, "I'll end my turn there and spare you the embarrassment of losing too quickly."

"You'll regret it! I remove Laval Warrior from play in my grave to special summon Inferno! I summon Laval Forest Sprite, too! Synchro Summon! Sprite plus Inferno equals Laval the Greater!" A giant formed from rocks cracked his knuckles. Blue flames danced along his left arm, and scarlet fire burned in his right palm. Greater had 2400 attack. "Greater requires me to discard upon Synchro Summoning! The turn Laval Forest Sprite is sent to the grave, all Laval monsters gain 200 attack times the number of Lavals in my grave!"

Greater's flames leapt higher. Its attack increased to 2800. If shook his head. "That's all well and good, Toa, but I'll do you one better. One of the monsters sent to the grave from my deck happens to be Shiny Black 'C.' When you Synchro Summon and 'C' is in my grave, I can remove it from play to destroy your Synchro monster."

"Laval the Greater has a greater effect!"

If groaned.

"When Greater would be destroyed by a card effect, I can remove a Laval from play instead! Good-by, Forest Sprite! Laval the Greater! Battle Lightsworn Beast!" Greater threw a ball of fire at Wulf. The flames continued, singing If's pelt. He patted out the embers. If's life dropped to 3300. Toa shouted, "Two face-downs! Set! Turn end!"

"Goodie," If growled. "I can finally end this. I sacrifice Lyla to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon."

"Trap activate!" Toa said. "Compulsory Evacuation Device! Gragonith returns to your hand!"

"You think it matters?" Buster laughed. "All I cared about was getting Lyla into the grave. Now I have four different Lightsworns there: Ryko, Lyla, Wulf, and a discarded Jain. This allows me to special summon Judgement Dragon from my hand!"

 _Here it comes_.

The stadium rumbled as though an earthquake shivered Atlantis's infrastructure. The sky split, spilling heavenly light. A shadow descended from the tear. A four-legged dragon covered in gray feathers landed in front of If. Its blood-red claws left cracks in the cobblestones. Judgment Dragon craned its neck, showing off its trailing whiskers and impressive mane. If's ace monster had 3000 attack and 2600 defense.

"Effect activate," If called. "By paying 1000 life points, I destroy all other cards on the field. Clear the field, Judgement Dragon! The World's Foredooming!"

White energy surrounded If, who didn't flinch as his life was drained to 2300. His dragon flapped its wings once, casting a massive, black gale. Toa's face-down was destroyed, but Laval the Greater remained.

"Tender of the Laval Volcano is removed from play!" Toa yelled. "Laval the Greater is not destroyed by your effect!"

If said, "I see. When your Synchro Summon forced you to discard, you chose another Laval monster. No matter. I won't even need to destroy your monster to end this duel."

"Incorrect calculation! I will have life points remaining after this battle!"

"Foresight is an amazing power," If said. He flipped around a card in his hand, revealing it to Toa. It was the monster Honest. "Judgement Dragon gains attack equal to Laval the Greater's, adding up to 5400 attack. Decimate him. Roar of World's End!"

Judgement Dragon gathered crackling black energy in its mouth and fired it forward in a roar that forced me to cover my ears. The massive bolt tossed up debris on its way towards Toa. Laval the Greater and its master were engulfed by Roar of World's End. Toa's life counter hit zero, but his screams did not stop for several seconds following the last turn.

Steam rose from Toa's clothes. He had to be taken away for medical aid. As I was watching him being wheeled away, a voice made my hairs stand on end: "Shadow! Lovely day for a duel, isn't it?"

Dru's bright, white grin never failed to bring out my matching scowl. "I assume you are next."

"Ah. No need to be so… prickly. _You're_ the one taking up space in _my_ entry, after all!"

"Get over yourself." Buster's shadow was animalistic. He kept his chin dipped so we could not see his features. "You won't have your crown back. I'm coming for you."

"Wow!" Dru said. "You realize the black thing to our right isn't an actual shadow, right? That's a person you have to beat in a duel. If I'm remembering right, you barely scraped by last time."

The snout of If's wolf pelt swung towards me. "You've made yourself unpredictable at least, but every one of your rounds have been won by the skin of your teeth. We are still leaps and bounds apart in terms of experience."

Dru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why it matters so long as you nab the sweet, sweet W."

 _Of course you don't, you filthy-_

"Now introducing Mysterious Myst's opponent, the number one duelist in Atlantis… Dru 'The Flame' Ilumari!"

At the crowd's cheers, Dru smiled. "There's my cue. I cannot _wait_ to crush one of you two in the final round."

As he strode away from us, Buster grumbled, "It's only the quarterfinals and he's talking about _his_ finals match?"

"His victory is assured," I said.

"I didn't know you foretold losses as well as deaths." I didn't speak, so he went on: "What do you duel for, Black Vulture? I want to prove myself. I've been second all my life. Second born, so I have no right to anything. Second in every game, academics, and popularity to Dru. At least my brother is kinder than Dru. I was friends with The Flame once, but now he shoves his success in my face at every opportunity."

 _…_ _You were also friends with me once, and you were second to betray me._ I said, "I think I have a fix for your second place problem."

"What's that?"

"After next round, you'll be third."

He grit his teeth. "Please. You barely won against some outsider!"

The announcer shouted, "Mysterious Myst wins the coin toss and takes the first move!"

"Oh, come on." I laughed. "You left yourself wide open for that one!"

Buster flinched. "You… I forget you're human."

"Funny. I do, too."

"Answer me, please. Why did you start dueling? Your climb has been almost desperate."

"Why." I held my palm in front of my face, clenched it into a fist, and pointed towards the duelist in the stadium who had his back to us. "To duel Dru Ilumari, just once."

"You look up to him?" If asked.

"Absolutely not," I said. "When we duel, it will be our last."

Buster took a small step back. "You've deathmarked him?"

"Death is too kind for him."

"My turn," shouted the duelist opposite Dru. "I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird in defense position, set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"So lame," Dru said. "I'll do you one better. I'll make this a duel to remember, a duel for the ages! I summon Raging Flame Sprite and activate the spell card Double Attack! By discarding, Flame Sprite can attack twice this turn. This monster also has a nice ability. It can attack you directly, and each time it does, it gains 1000 attack points!"

The miniature elf flew forward and whacked Myst with its wand. Afterwards, the wand doubled in size; Flame Sprite's attack increased to 1100, and it attacked again. Myst's life points fell to 2800, and Flame Sprite's attack was at 2100.

"Pretty nice ability, if I do say so myself," Dru said. "I'll set two cards face-down and let you have another turn."

" _Let_ me?" Myst grumbled. "I'll show you something far beyond that grammar school strategy of yours. I use Mist Condor's effect. By returning Thunderbird to my hand, Condor is special summoned with an increased 1700 attack. Thunderbird's effect now activates, special summoning it back to the field. I summon Mist Valley Soldier and tune it with Thunderbird to Synchro Summon Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

A half-man, half-bird sparking with yellow energy clawed from the green Synchro portals. Its 2600 attack increased to 3100 as Myst said, "I return the face-down on my field to my hand to boost Thunder Lord's attack by 500 points. Attack Raging Flame Sprite!"

Electricity leapt from Thunder Lord's feathers, exploded Flame Sprite, and shot through Dru. His life counter fell to 3000, but he shook off the damage and grinned. "I'll use the Backfire trap right about now. Whenever a FIRE monster of mine is destroyed, you take a hot 500 damage."

Flames clustered behind Dru. They appeared in the silhouette of a screaming man, who rushed into Myst. Embers caught on his outfit. His life dropped to 2300. Myst growled, "Won't stop Mist Condor's direct attack!"

The bird raked its claws over Dru's shoulder, tearing his shirt and showing blood. He grunted and grasped at the wound; his life points fell to 1300. Dru said, "Are you done with the show yet, or what?"

"A show of skill, unlike _you_ ," Myst countered. "I place my face-down again and end my turn."

" _Finally_ ," Dru sighed, "I can wrap this up. Seriously, I almost missed an important appointment because of you!"

"You. Haven't. Won," Myst seethed.

"Right, right, about that. I summon Flamvell Firedog and use the effect of Neo Flamvell Origin in my hand. As long as you have 3 or less cards in your grave and I control a Flamvell, I can special summon it. Since your deck relies on the whole 'returning cards to own hand' deal, your graveyard only has the two monsters you used to Synchro Summon."

A tiny, blue flame materialized beside a canine formed from molten rock. A trap in Dru's backline flipped up. "This is Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai. I happen to really like this card. By tributing my FIRE monster, you have the pleasure of taking the entirety of its attack points. For Flamvell Firedog, that's a whole 1900!"

A pink ring appeared around Firedog; he disintegrated into a swirling tornado of fire, which stormed towards Myst. The duelist was roasted within the flames, and his life counter fell to 400. Myst, skin sizzling, shouted: "This is not over! You've given me the advantage!"

"Nah, not really. See, I'm pretty good at counting, so… Neo Flamvell Origin attacks Mist Condor!"

"Idiot," Myst spat. "Your monster isn't strong enough! It'll be destroyed!"

Origin threw itself at Condor hopelessly. Its small flame sputtered out in the wake of Condor's gusts. Dru's life dropped to 100. He said, "Excellent! Backfire activates."

Myst stumbled. "B-Backfire..?"

"The trap I played last turn! What, you don't remember? Keep up, kid. It's a continuous trap. I explained it before, but here we go again. Whenever a FIRE monster of mine is destroyed…" Dru clapped his hands together, and the burning man appeared behind him. "You take 500 points of damage."

Myst tried to run. The fire followed. The inferno embraced him, and he screamed and dropped to the pavement. His life counter hit zero. The crowd's cheers were ravenous.

"Shit," Buster said, "that was smart. He's… he's too good."

I hummed a disagreement. "The only clever thing he's done is the illusion he manages to pull off to pretend he's skilled."

"Illusion? What do you know about him?"

"More than I'd like to." I turned my back on him and the stadium. "What do you think about destiny, If?"

"Destiny? It's the way the world works, the way life is meant to go. Everything we do is part of the plan."

"Wrong," I said. "Destiny is what we make of it. Destiny is a moldable force, if only you have the courage to reach out and grasp it. I know because the true Shadow visited me, If. He crouched over me and smelled death. I looked into his milky-white eyes. I didn't shy or run from his hunger. I stood up. I said, 'You will not feed today.'

"I'm still alive, If. Destiny has no hold over me."

If grunted. "I doubt my destiny of winning against you will change anytime soon."

"Then I will introduce you to the true meaning of fate."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Six**

* * *

 **(((A/N: At this point I LIKE that Dru's duels are stomps. At least they're shorter. oh no, I just used "Dru" and "like" in the same sentence...**

 **When Rain uses Dragunity in AR, she shoots for Barcha finishes. I tried to spotlight different cards this duel. Also. The ending miiiiight be a little teaser for what deck Rain's using next chappie.**

 **Narrator- BUT RANUE IS OUR PRESHUS CINNAMON BUN WE MUST PROTECC)))**


	7. Every Shade of Black

**Chapter Seven**

 _Every Shade of Black_

* * *

 **./before**

* * *

A song's first note is different for every player: the first step towards a dream, the release of built-up anxiety, or the instant one realizes they have no idea what they're performing. The last was a new introduction for me. My fingers used to dance along the pianoforte's keys. Tonight they lingered too long for the rhythm. I questioned each note. No, no, I've played this song a thousand times; no, no, I'm sure I'll mess it up.

 _BANG!_

Dru's elbows rested on the piano's far edge. Lines of weariness tugged down the usual harshness in his features. "You're making an awful lot of noise, doll."

My hands dropped to my lap. The instrument I sat at was tucked into the corner of the large dance hall. Silver starlight spilled through three sky-high, arched windows. "Sorry."

"When I heard the maids whispering about a musically inclined ghost haunting the halls at night, I never would've guessed it would be you."

"There are a lot of nights I sneak in just to do this," I whispered. "I've loved playing since I was a kid."

He said, "You think you'd be better at it."

"I used to… be a lot better, yeah." I scanned the hall. The dance floor was black marble. I shimmied off the seat and said, "How about a dance? Like that one time, when we were kids!"

The whole band had been set up, and golden firelight showered from the chandeliers. Dru had taken the lead and swept me away so effortlessly. He laughed as we moved, and the sound gave me joy.

The present was dark and void. Dru said, "Sounds like a gigantic waste of time."

"Y-yeah. Probably… is." Dru dragged his arms off the piano and sauntered towards me. I looked up at him and said, "I- I just- It can be really fun, especially the dips!"

A corner of his mouth quirked up. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed his other hand between my shoulder blades. I grinned as he lowered me and held me an inch from the floor. The movement tossed my hair.

Dru dropped me. The back of my skull hit the marble; I grunted. His mouth twitched down, and he roared, "What the hell is that?"

"What? Why did you-"

He placed his hand on my forehead and pushed upwards, moving my bangs away. Dru pointed at the scar beneath my hairline. " _This_. You got a chip, didn't you? I told you not to!"

"I-I know, but I-"

 _Crack_. Stars filled my vision. I fell back and touched my aching eye. The ringing in my ears nearly drowned out a gentle sound to my right. Dru was curled on the ground. One hand held onto his eyes, and tears spilled through. The other showed his swelling knuckles. He sobbed, saying, "I can't believe you would make me do that."

At the sight of his suffering, I moved forward almost automatically and grasped his shoulders. "I'm… I'm sorry. It's okay. I'm sorry."

In a single, smooth movement, he was on his feet. His tears sparkled on the floor like shards of onyx. Dru grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. His crying had stopped so suddenly, and despite the pain in my eye I wondered if he was okay. Our two pairs of footsteps echoed down the dark, empty chambers of Dartz's palace. His were loud and sure; mine were soft and arrhythmic.

He pulled me into his quarters. The hearth was ashen, and the room was cold. The only light was whatever the moon could spare. My former home was a gray palette, the opposite of the pastel colors I'd chosen for it. I sat crisscrossed in the middle of the bed. Dru was at its foot, and his hair was the brightest thing in the room.

I tapped my fingers absentmindedly on my legs. "Um, I should probably be going soon. It's really late."

"No."

"…Huh?"

"Think about it," he said while rising. "You can't run to your brother for help. You can't scream and cry; no one will come for an outcast."

A small, nervous laugh tumbled from me. "Why would I need to-"

He pressed his palms on the mattress and leaned over me. "You're not leaving, Rain."

* * *

 **./after**

* * *

"If you think about it from any angle, the best counter to Lightsworn is deck destruction." My finger ran over the many feathers laced into the black scarf in my hands. "I don't have a deck like that, though, or the time to build it. I hate the strategy."

My legs dangled over Atlantis's edge. Starlight reflected off of battling, dark waves. A bright blue butterfly flitted around my head. _What's your plan, young one?_

"I have one. The deck's put together, and I have a counter for whatever he throws at me. I'm really nervous. I can only think of one way to stop." I walked into my shack, dug through my things, and produced a large, see-through bottle.

 _Not this again,_ Master scolded.

I drank until I swayed and collapsed by my own bonfire. Sparks and ashes drifted up to mix with the clouded moon. I laughed at the strange idea that _ashes_ from _fire_ might be caught in the _sea_.

"Black Vulture? Is that you?" Vivian Havika leaned over me. A longer hair in her pigtails tickled my ear. I scratched at it, grumbled, and turned on my side. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing for facing If? You're drunk…"

"I've _been_ ready for him! Stop bothering me!"

"You're whiny like a child!" She stuck her tongue out at me. She pulled a teal card from her pocket and said, "I have a card that I think will help you in your duel tomorrow."

I pounded a fist against the cobblestones in fake tantrum. Maybe not _entirely_ fake. "If it'll get you to leave me alone! The black box. Bring it here."

She dragged the large container made of a strange metal, undid the clasps, and opened the top. Within were rows upon rows of indents filled with decks. Each had a label beneath it, listing the deck's name in the symbols of our language. "Put it in the one that says 'Destiny.' And don't forget to shuffle!"

While Vivian shuffled, she said, "There are so many. What're the vein-looking things? That's Orichalcos, isn't it?"

"Ranue created it," I said. The thought of him brought a smile to my lips. "It connects to my main disk and my chip and lets me change decks at will – similar to how the chip lets you materialize your duel disk whenever."

"Your brother's really smart." She shut the black box. "I hope I can meet him someday. He's cute, don't you think?"

"No! Ugh! He's my _brother_! I don't _think_ of him like that at all!"

Vivian huffed a breath. "Why're you so rude about it? You're acting like a five year old!"

"Whatever! Put the box back."

She did as I told. When she came back, she had a thick book in her hands. "Um, Rain? I found this near it. Why do you have… 'The Art of Human Torture?'"

"It's a solid read, though the author has a bit of his head up his own ass calling it an 'art.'" I burst out laughing at my own joke, crossed my arms behind my head and watched the dark clouds drift by the waning moon. "Speaking of which! You know I'm not human, right? We're not even the same species!"

"I don't understand." She dropped the book and tried to not look at it. "You look like a person, act like a person, and talk like a person. What makes you not one?"

"Dartz decided I wasn't." His name settled like the bitterest poison on my taste buds. "We look different, don't you think?"

Her hazel eyes scanned her arm. Its skin was dark. Perfect. Beautiful. She stared at mine. Even with the faint light of the bonfire, the blue of my veins was visible through the sickly pale. I said, "Around eight years ago, I looked a lot like Ranue. I saved the life of a real Duel Monster, and it cursed me. I'm some half-breed now. If I'd turned away from that dragon like I should have, I wouldn't be outcast or having to deal with the aftereffects of Dru goddamn Ilumari."

"Being different doesn't have to be bad," she muttered.

"If only that were true."

Vivian fiddled with the hair in her pigtails. "Um, what was the dragon? The card. Do you have it?"

The Chaos duel disk appeared on my arm in a green flash. A card shot out from my deck. I placed it on the field, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon materialized beside me. I was lying flat on my back. The dragon sniffed my face, and my bangs lifted towards its nostrils. "Hey, hey! Personal space."

It groaned and backed away an inch. Vivian watched with wide eyes. I said, "Why not give it a pat? It may look scary, but it loves affection, as all… creatures… do."

"Isn't it one of those holo-whatsits?" The dragon neared her. She placed a tentative hand on its snout. It nestled into her touch, and she smiled. "This is the new system, huh?"

"No. A few certain cards of mine are more than 'cards.' They summon forth the very soul of the monster within. I happen to carry the soul of this monster within myself. The card is a different form of its body, shed when it evolved." I held my hand out to her, and azure flames licked it. "This is the soul of true dragonfire."

"Its soul…" Vivian watched the Blue Flame flicker and dance. She stared into the dragon's blue eyes. "Your eyes are the same. And, your skin is like its scales."

"Same with my hair, unfortunately," I mumbled.

"Your hair's black."

I stroked my braid. "Dyed from white. Like an old person's, kinda. Without the gray."

"Wow. That's amazing," she breathed. Her hand ran down the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's head. It purred. "I wonder if the King made Duel Monsters real in the same way!"

My focus rose to the sky. _With a soul? No. He has no way of capturing a monster's soul. That's impossible for some human._ "Vivian. Want to try sword training?"

"F-for real?"

I directed her to my Orichalcos saber. I stumbled around her and showed her the proper form for holding it. Two-handed and feet spread, I explained, since her hands were small. She attempted a few vertical slices before complaining about her arms being tired. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon watched on in curiosity.

Vivian sheathed my saber and dropped it next to my bed. She noticed one last box. Her horrid curiosity caused her to unearth my two dresses. "Woah! This is your coming-of-age dress! And, this white one – it's beautiful!"

I took them from her and stuffed them back in the box. "Let's not talk about this."

"They look nice," Vivian said. "Why wouldn't you wear them?"

The Blue-Eyes faded with my duel disk. I fell onto my "bed." "Hey, Vivian. Could you make me a promise?"

"What is it?"

"If I mess up in the next match or the finals," I said, "promise me you'll run away from Atlantis."

"Run? I don't have anywhere to go. I wouldn't know what to do, or how to-"

"Doesn't matter." I covered my eyes with my forearm. "There is no fate worse than being trapped with Dru Ilumari."

"No. I have you to protect me, Black Vulture," she said. "You're my hero."

"I'm not… I'm not a hero. You see how they all cheer against me. It's because I'm the bad guy. I'm inhuman. I _liked_ hurting those duelists. I'm no hero."

"I don't care what they all say about you!" she shouted. "Dru does the same with hurting people, but everyone loves him. They shouldn't. You're helping me, and just like your dragon, you're nice, too! You're _my_ hero!"

My breath hitched. "I- I can't protect you from him."

"Why not? You're, like, super strong, and you're the best duelist of all time, I just know it!"

I flipped my forearm around and scanned the parallel scars. "Because it's true I hate no one more than Dru and want to see the most tragic destiny possible befall him.

"However. There is no one I fear more. Dru is not human. He is constantly wearing a mask that makes it appear so. He can turn his emotions off and on as though he has a switch for them. Everything he pretends, says, and does is towards the end of getting what he wants. Don't let him fool you into thinking he cares about anything else."

The sound of Vivian's breathing became shallower. "What does he want from me?"

I knew. I knew, but she didn't have to. "It doesn't matter since he won't be getting it."

"I believe in you," she said, but the words were distant and fading.

The next thing I knew, sunlight crept through the holes in the walls. I attempted to bat it away and held my pounding head with the other hand. I moved aside a blanket I hadn't remember having. _Weird…_

I downed as much fresh water as I could stomach and threw on the Shadow disguise. My black Chaos model rested upon the ebony box. I flipped it open and placed the Destiny deck in the deck slot.

I kept a claw up to shadow my face on the way to the stadium. The crowds were daunting. I had to push my way to my competitor entrance. Roars and cheers drowned out my thoughts.

The announcer hollered, "Welcome, one and all, to the semifinals of the Orichalcum Grand Cup!"

I pressed my palms over my ears at the high-pitched screaming. White and yellow mist wafted into the entryway opposite me. "Now introducing your first semifinalist: Sworn to the light, bringer of judgement: If!"

My old friend Buster sported a new pelt today. The feathery black hide was that of his ace card, Judgement Dragon. Its trail was long, and two small wings bounced at his back. Two beady, crimson eyes stared out from above If's own. A pair of whiskers slithered alongside his temples. If wore a confident smile reminiscent of Dru's. His new pelt darkened his complexion, which made his grin brighter.

"Next up is your second semifinalist! A mysterious identity, a dueling variety! Welcome Black Vulture!" I walked into the arena with a mix of clinging black fog and oppressive jeering. "This is the second time these two duelists have gone against each other in tournament! At our last major, Black Vulture barely lost to If in the finals!"

"We both know it wasn't 'barely.' If you want to save face, you can always fold."

Through the insanity and chaos, I heard a single voice shouting cheers in my name. I said, "Never. Remember what I said, If. Your fate is sealed. As always, you may take the first move."

"You'll regret it!" He stepped forward, and his pelt's red eyes caught sunlight. "Your foretold destiny is a repeat of history!"

We shouted, _"Orichalcos trace the monster! DUEL START!"_

"My draw," If announced. "I begin by activating the spell, Solar Recharge! By discarding Jenis, Lightsworn Mender, I can draw two cards and send two from my deck to the grave. Next I'll summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner in defense position!"

Pink light surrounded Lumina's hands. If said, "Her effect will let me special summon Jenis from the grave by discarding. I'll set a face-down and end my turn. Lumina's effect sends the top three cards of my deck to the grave, and Jenis's ability chains. Since a card was destroyed from my deck, I gain 500 LP and you take the same amount as damage!"

The curly-haired woman raised her emerald-encrusted staff. Dual beams shot forth; one burned me, and the other soothed If. His life rose to 4500 while mine dropped to 3500. A howl broke through our field, and a white wolf tore out from the graveyard. "Looks like Lumina's effect discarded Wulf, which special summons him. What was that about 'destiny' again, Black Vulture?"

In his first turn, he had crowded his field with three monsters. Though Lumina's 1000 defense was small, Jenis's 2100 defense to match Wulf's 2100 attack was more than a little intimidating. I said, "I can do better."

He laughed. "I'll say this, Black Vulture: you have more of a tongue with you than last time, at least."

"I draw. First, I use a spell known as Different Dimension Capsule. I can choose any card in my deck to remove from play for two turns. Afterwards, it's added to my hand."

"Which one are you choosing?" If inquired.

"It's removed from play face-down, so you can't know," I responded with a finger wag for good measure. "I'll use another spell called Destiny Draw! By discarding a certain type of monster, I can draw two more times!"

"Oh, joy," If droned. "Stalling for more time."

I picked three cards from my hand. "Pay close attention, because it's about to change fast. You have monsters on the field while I don't, so I can special summon Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy. I summon Destiny HERO – Fear Monger beside him and use the ability of Destiny HERO – Malicious in my grave, who I discarded using Destiny Draw. By removing Malicious from play, I can special summon yet another Malicious from my deck!"

My field had three monsters to match his: Prodigy with 300 attack, Fear Monger with 1000 attack, and Malicious with 800 attack. If scoffed. "Three weak monsters! So what?"

"Did you honestly think they were staying?" Rings of light consumed my monsters. Triple pillars of darkness converged into the form of a red-armored man with torn wings like a dragon's. A long, forked tail flowed from him, and a cannon like a dragonhead replaced his right arm. "One of my best monsters requires three whole sacrifices! This is Destiny HERO – Plasma!"

"'One of your best monsters' is about to be torn to shreds," If said. "You don't learn, Black Vulture. I use my trap, Bottomless Trap Hole! Plasma is removed from play!"

A gaping red tear like a wound opened beneath Plasma. He fell into the nether – until a shiny spear appeared in his hands, spanning the gap and allowing Plasma to climb back out. I explained, "The Quick Play Spell Forbidden Lance prevents Plasma from being targeted by other spells and traps at the cost of 800 attack."

"Whatever! It's too weak to do anything!"

"Plasma's ability activates," I said. My monster crossed the field, stuck his claw into Wulf, and dragged him to my side. Plasma's attack boosted to 2150. "I can take control of one of your monsters and gain half its attack. Destiny HERO – Plasma destroys Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!"

Plasma's dragon cannon loaded up with bright red energy. Crimson blasted across the field, wiping away Lumina's existence. I said, "Turn end. Plasma's attack returns to 2950."

"I see. You choose Lumina to break my summon chain and prevent Jenis's effect."

 _As if it matters,_ I thought. If he didn't know, I wouldn't break it to him.

"For making it this far, I admit you do have some smidgen of skill. It ends here. I summon Shire, Lightsworn Spirit in attack position!" A blonde woman spun a golden, angel-topped staff. Icy blue fairy wings sprouted from her shoulders. "Her 400 attack is nothing to look down on once her effect activates. She gains 300 attack for every Lightsworn in my grave!"

If and the crowd were silent in expectance for the change in attack power – which never came. I couldn't hold in a laugh at his utter seriousness. He shouted, "What's going on here? Explain yourself!"

"I'm sorry, it's just-" I chuckled. "This is what you made fun of me for in the last duel! You didn't bother to check all of Plasma's abilities. As long as he's on my side of the field, none of your monsters can use their abilities!"

I could see his set jaw from my side of the arena. "I pass my turn."

I added a second card to my hand. "I summon Destiny HERO – Diamond Dude in defense position. I'll use his effect. I reveal the top card of my deck. If it's a Normal Spell, I can use that spell on my next turn. If it's not, the revealed card moves to the bottom of my deck."

The card I would have drawn next flipped over. "It's Over Destiny, a Normal Spell. The card goes to the grave, awaiting its use next turn. My Battle Phase begins! Destiny HERO – Plasma attacks the Shire, Lightsworn Spirit you so graciously placed in attack position!"

Plasma fired his blood-red beam. Shire's high-pitched scream blended with If's, and the crowd booed at his rapidly falling life counter. If's pelt steamed; his life rested at 1950. I said, "I end my turn."

"Let's see who's laughing after this. I discard Effect Veiler from my hand and target Destiny HERO – Plasma! This turn, its effects are negated. That means my monsters can use abilities _and_ it loses its attack increase."

Pale feathers masked Plasma's presence from the field. The monster on If's field turned see-through. "I sacrifice Jenis to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon! It gains 300 attack for every Lightsworn with a different name in my grave, which would be three. Time to part ways with the monster you worked so hard for. Gragonith battles Destiny HERO – Plasma!"

The four-legged dragon with the golden mane fired a burst of light through the veiled Plasma. With her attack increased to 2900, Gragonith was an entire 1000 attack ahead of my monster. Its light breath consumed me. My life points fell to 2500, and feathers from my costume were sent flying. My breathing labored. The quickened beats of my heart ached with each pulse. Gragonith's attack increased to 3200 since the Wulf attached to Plasma hit his grave.

 _He has four different Lightsworns in his grave now… If he has a Judgement Dragon in his hand or a way to get him there, I'm doomed. I had to keep my life points above 3000. His Lightsworn Dragon has piercing ability, too, so it won't matter if my monsters are in defense. I can't…_

"My turn's over! Let's see if your scrappy decks can break through my foolproof one, Black Vulture. A jack-of-all-trades is a master of none, as they say."

I hesitated to move my free hand away from my aching heart. I pulled my card. "Different Dimension Capsule's effect adds the card I removed from play two turns ago to my hand." _What does it matter? I can't use it. I thought I had created a way around his abilities, but I should have known better…_

My breaths quickened, and the sight of my cards doubled and blurred.

 _I c-can't do anything right, just like he said. I'm worthless… I'm…_

 _Huh?_

The green card I'd drawn sharpened in my vision, and the confusion it caused me allowed my panic to die down. _This isn't my card. I would never add this to a deck!_

A spare few memories from the previous night met me as though through a fog. Vivian Havika. My black box. _The Art of Human Torture._ A single spell card she slipped into my deck. I slid the same one onto my disk. My hand was shaking, but not for the normal reason of fear. "I activate Soul of the Pure."

A thin, blonde angel materialized behind me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and her embrace was warm. She lifted her hands towards my face, and blue orbs floated up from her palms. They popped upon touching my mask. The corners of my mouth turned up. A soothing sensation flowed like a massage on my muscles. My life points increased to 3300.

If broke into a fit of laughter. "You're kidding! That's the most useless card I've ever seen! To think I respected you."

I could see her. Vivian leaned over her front-row seating. She reached towards me and screamed my name. Though the rest of the arena was laughing at me along with If, I was reading her lips. Not _Black Vulture_ or _Shadow_.

 _Rain_.

 _I believe in you, Rain._

"Thanks to Diamond Dude's ability last turn, I can use the spell Over Destiny's ability this turn! I can special summon a Destiny HERO from my deck with less stars of a HERO in my grave. I choose to special summon level three Destiny HERO – Doom Lord!" A red-cloaked warrior with black, spiked armor and a domed helmet alighted onto my field. Doom Lord had 600 attack.

"Weak monster after weak monster," If said. "It's more like you using this deck twists destiny to be in my favor."

"When Doom Lord is in attack position on my field, I can remove from play one monster from your side of the field!" Doom held a long-clawed hand towards Gragonith. She was sucked into the future. "I summon Destiny HERO – Captain Tenacious in defense position and end my turn. By Over Destiny's effect, Doom Lord is destroyed. Your Gragonith, however, remains removed from play until my turn after next."

If's hand increased to three. "A minor setback doesn't change the big picture. I summon Herald of Creation in attack position. I've been saving this little monster for the right moment. By discarding, I can add a level seven or higher monster from my graveyard to my hand. Can you guess which one, Black Vulture?"

The Herald held aloft her golden staff. Yellow light like the sunrise sparkled from its crest. A card appeared between the two prongs: Judgement Dragon. "I have four different Lightsworns in my grave. Judgement Dragon is special summoned to my field!"

The gray-feathered dragon dropped from the sun like a meteor. Cobblestones flew in all directions from Judgement Dragon's fall. Between two pairs of whiskers, a bright, red eye opened and focused on me. The pupil shrank. If's ace growled through his bared fangs.

"The World's Foredooming activates! By paying 1000 life points, all other cards on the field are destroyed!"

Judgement Dragon leapt into the azure sky and slammed onto the field. The ensuing shockwave shattered Diamond Dude, Captain Tenacious, and Herald of Creation. I was wide open to all of Judgement Dragon's 3000 attack. If commanded, "Direct attack! Roar of World's End!"

The dragon cracked its crimson claws into the earth. Black energy specked with white like stars in the night sky streamed out from the ground. Judgement Dragon bit onto the stream then roared. I covered my ears but it was no good, the attack was too loud and coming closer closer-

Cobblestones were tossed aside. The dirt beneath shivered and floated. The supersonic wave rushed towards me, and the starry power was laced within. The very force of the sound crushed my bones. I wondered if what I heard was my own screaming, the dragon's roaring, or what the end of the world was supposed to sound like.

My back hit the ground. I hadn't remembered being tossed into the air in the first place. The forever ringing in my ears was finding an end. What _was_ that rhythm? A chant. If, If, If. Go If. Down with the Shadow. Back to hell.

The MC had to scream to be heard above them: "Black Vulture has ten more seconds to take his move! If takes the win when Black Vulture can no longer go on!"

 _Ten seconds..?_

Go If. Go If. Go If.

 _That's right! I have 300 life left, because Vivian…_

I pushed to a sitting position. Boo. Hiss. Whatever the hell else they can come up with to discourage me. That might work if I had courage in the first place. No. My drive is…

 _"You're not leaving, Rain."_

The adrenaline, the panic, and I was on my feet, ready to bolt. "It's my turn, and _I can't lose_!"

If tossed up his head, shifting the whiskers of his pelt. "You're the first one who's stood back up, Black Vulture."

"My world has ended," I said. The voice changer didn't capture the shaking in my true voice – that of a weak-willed, foolish girl. "But someone else's has not! For her, _I have to win_!"

Buster grinned. "I'm ready! Show me what destiny has in store for the both of us!"

I swiped a card off my deck. "I chose this deck because it contains the ability to summon a monster stronger than your Judgement Dragon! I brought it to my hand using Different Dimension Capsule!"

"That was a whole turn ago!" If shouted. "You would have used it by now!"

"I wish," I said. "The card in my hand has very particular summoning requirements. I have to remove seven DARK monsters with different names from my grave. After last turn, I have exactly seven!"

I held the card towards the sun. A black sheen was filtered over its image. Seven ebony connections wired to it. "Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy! Destiny HERO – Fear Monger! Destiny HERO – Malicious! Destiny HERO – Plasma! Destiny HERO – Diamond Dude! Destiny HERO – Doom Lord! Destiny HERO – Captain Tenacious! They all serve as sacrifices for my spectacular monster, one to twist fate: Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

A slithering serpent twice the length of Judgement Dragon clawed from the dirt on a pair of midnight wings. Beads of the seven rainbow colors lined the dragon's body. Its sparkling black magnificence glared down on If's ace monster with four red eyes. Rainbow Dark Dragon wielded 4000 attack.

"Exactly seven." If's mouth hung open. An odd laugh tumbled from it. "Damn. Damn, Black Vulture. This was… a damn fine duel."

I smiled and thrust a claw forth. "Rainbow Dark Dragon! Attack Judgement Dragon with Negaton Beam!"

The blast from my strongest monster contained every shade of black. Judgement Dragon shied away before the attack hit. Buster's agonized shouts were in solidarity with his dragon. His life counter fell from 950 to zero.

Judgement Dragon crumbled. If's pelt was tossed off his shoulders. His honest mane of long, navy locks tumbled down his shoulders. Shaking fingers clenched his upper arm. Buster's brown eyes met mine. "Take him down for me… Shadow."

Buster collapsed. I crossed the field and knelt next to him. The shouts in despair at the favorite's loss didn't stop me. I placed two fingers on his shoulders. _Shining Diffusion._

Blue fire flickered but didn't take hold. In my mind's eye, I saw Buster holding my hands behind my back while Dru and Abi beat me. _Forgive. Forgive! If I do, he can recover through Shining Diffusion's healing abilities. I'll be able to tell him about Dru's weakness, and that I can beat-_

 _Be still, young one._ Master's voice was louder in my mind than the entire crowd put together. _If you could truly forgive, you would have healed him. You cannot see past his prior actions._

 _Why? Why can't I help him?_

 _Because you hold grudges,_ he said, _and the only reason you want him to be healed is for your own self-satisfaction._

The truth of his words cut me. I didn't want him to be better for his sake. I wanted it because _I didn't want to feel bad about hurting him_. But. But why should I feel guilt after what he did to me day after day? Why should I _why should I-_

 _There it is, young one. There is the defining anger in your blood. As much as I want to believe you are a good person, I see the truth within. You are not._

My black cloak swirled behind me, and a couple of white-tipped feathers fell upon Buster. I ducked into the stadium's alcoves. _I am not_.

 _There is a question I have: do you wish to duel Dru Ilumari for the sake of your revenge, or to save the young Havika?_

"The last semi-finals match begins! The Flame versus The Masque! Who will face off against Black Vulture in the Orichalcum Grand Cup finals for the seat of King's duelist?"

Dru had his arms folded over his chest and chin held high. His crimson cape fluttered in the breeze. Little Abi with her golden mask and purple mantle was hardly half his height. She said, "The coin toss goes my way, and I choose to go first! I'll use the spell Foolish Burial to send Elemental HERO Necroshade from my grave to the deck. I'll summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat and use my Quick Play Spell, Mask Change! Lady Heat flips her mask to become Masked HERO Goka!"

A bright red warrior with massive shoulder pads burst forth in a spurt of magma. His 2200 attack increased to 2400. "For every HERO in my grave, its attack will continue to increase! Your move, Flame."

"I'd say I'm impressed, but I'm an honest man." The twist his smirk gave his face made my stomach turn. "I'll use Card Destruction. This'll send both of our hands to the grave, and we draw the same amount."

"Not very smart," Masque grumbled. "I discarded three HERO monsters, so Goka's attack increases to 2700!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to use a spell card called Rekindling. I can special summon as many FIRE monsters with 200 defense from my grave as possible. My old hand had three: Flamvell Dragnov, Flamvell Archer, and Flamvell Poun. I'll summon Flamvell Guard in defense position along with these three. I'll also be using a little card you might recognize. Monster Reborn will let me return another monster from my original hand to the field: Darkblaze Dragon."

The navy dragon's bright orange accents were reminiscent of Dru's obnoxious hair dye. Abi said, "Okay, and since it returned from the graveyard, its attack is doubled. That's 2400, a. k. a. still too low for Goka! Aren't you supposed to be a _good_ duelist?"

Dru tossed his hands into the air. "Ah, you lil newbie. All these monsters you see here aren't anything more than fodder."

"Fodder..?"

"Synchro Summon!" Dru shouted. "The one-star tuner Flamvell Guard aligns with two other dragons: Darkblaze and Dragnov! One, seven, and two make ten-star Trident Dragion!"

A pale red dragon with triple heads, each with their own pair of demonic horns, spewed a mix of electricity and fire into the sky. Dragion had 3000 attack. Trident's two outer heads gobbled up the monsters flanking them – Flamvell Archer and Flamvell Poun. Abi sputtered, "Wh-what?"

"When Trident Dragion is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to two of my own cards to give him that many extra attacks this turn." Dru held up a finger. "One for your monster."

Dragion's electrifying dragonfire flooded through Goka and onto Masque. Her life fell to 3700. Another of Dru's fingers popped up. "One for your life points."

The second of Dragion's heads spat an inferno at Abi. Her screams did nothing to hide her true identity. Dru raised his third finger. "One to end your useless career."

"Wait!" She ripped off her golden mask, revealing her burn-pocked face. Her light brown eyes held an infinity of pleading. "It's me, Dru. It's me! I have to win this. My da is- he's so sick, he's falling apart. I can't afford the treatment…"

Dru's expression was stone. "You're not even a _duelist_ , you weak, worthless woman. _Burn_."

"No, please! I need to-"

" _I said burn_!"

His monster roared with him. A pillar of fire blocked out the begging Abi. Her life counter dropped to zero. The final attack lingered around her. She was in a fetal position, whimpering, "Please, please, please, please…"

I said, "If he could suffer even a fraction of what he causes, I would be oh so immensely satisfied. I am sure he has never tasted regret. I will make him _drown in it_."

My back faced Abi's useless groveling. "Vivian is… a side effect. I admit I will be glad she won't go through what he did to me."

 _What exactly did he do? You wanted so desperately to be human at the time I did not witness it._

The air escaped my lungs. He was standing in the center of the arena, taking in his cheers. He saw me. The swirling fire caught in his irises, which were thinned by his smile.

 _"You're not leaving."_

 _he bro̸̸̵̶͡ḱ̶͟é̴͜͞͝ ̴̨͡͡ḿ͢͜҉e̢͜҉̧͜_

* * *

 **End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **(((A/N: "but black doesn't HAVE shades, TIME THIEF"  
**

 **Yes it does. We're just not edgy enough to see them.**

 **Next chapter is called _during._ Can you guess what it's about? It'll be different from all the others for... a few reasons. I'm debating whether or not to post it together with the chapter involving the duel.)))**


	8. during

**Chapter Eight**

 _during._

Dru's room is cold, silent, and colorless in the dead of night. I'm sitting on his bed, the one that used to be mine. He crawls towards me and shoves my shoulder down. _That… that hurts…_

Dru's fingers slip inside my waistband and ring my hip. I push on him, and he pins down my wrist with his other hand. _No. No, I don't want this, I never wanted-_ "No, _stop_!"

He covers my mouth with his hand. His vague scent of lavender I once loved is overshadowed by the salt in my tears running over his fingers. The room is cold, too cold. I feel it everywhere, _everywhere_

* * *

Golden light warming the dance hall battles the inky black outside the trio of tall windows. We're standing under the center, and I'm pointing out the stars. Dru turns away. He wears that pouty look he always did when we were kids. "Want to dance?"

He asks the question with no attachment, as though he doesn't _really_ want to, but I suppose you'll _do_. I answer, "Oh, I'm not sure. Ma makes me take lessons with this crusty old guy teaching."

"You don't think I'm any better than a 'crusty old guy?'" His fists are clenched at his sides and his frown is tight. I remembered all the times we played jacks and he almost lost. Talk about a sore loser.

I stick my tongue out and say, "Prove it!"

He takes my hand and pulls me onto the obsidian tiles. Dress skirts swirl around us, and he creates space for us two. His hand is on my waist and the other intertwines its fingers with mine. Dru's lead is in perfect time. I nearly burst out a joyful laugh. I'm s̡̛o҉̢ ̨͢͡͏̢h́͢͟͟͟a̷̢͘p̷͘҉̡ṕ̴̛ý҉

* * *

I hurt in places I never have before. My bare legs are shaking, and I don't know if it's the cold, pain, or fear. My tears are warmer than the skin of my face. I hear the clinking of metal on metal but can't move to check. I'm frozen in time, trying to process anything, anything.

His belt. He's put it back on, and he's chuckling. "I don't know what the hell your problem is. You should be grateful I'd even touch a disgusting, less than human _thing_ like you."

My shaking grip on my own arms tightens. My fingernails draw blood, I think. Feeling is difficult beyond the simultaneous pulsing pain and nothingness between my shivering legs.

"I was expecting so much more from the superpowered monster, honestly. You didn't even fight back. It was so easy to break you." My stare hadn't moved from a spot on the blank, gray wall. He went on, "Not that this changes anything. I own you. _Always_."

A part of him is a part of me forever. I can never have it back, never turn back time, n̕̕͟͜͏e̸̸҉v̧̧̛́e̵̸ŗ̕͠

He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my head back. He whispers, "Did you hear me _or not_ , doll?"

 _That hurts. It…_ A tear drips onto the sheets. "Yes."

Dru drops me. "Good pet. I'll be back soon."

The instant I hear the washroom door shut, I gather my scattered clothes and pull them onto my shaking form. The tiles are cold as ice on my bare feet. Walking is difficult. I lean on the paneling and creak open the door to the palace halls.

"Hey! What're you doing here, rat?" A patrolling guard yanks me out of the room by my shirtsleeve. He slams the broadside of his spear against the back of my head and throws me over his shoulder. My groggy haze of pain intensifies with each pound of his steps. I'm thrown into shallow water. Awful smells terrorize my senses. I cough sewer water. My blurry vision adjusts to the waterway.

Ranue. If I crawl down there, maybe he'll-

 _"_ _You can't run to your brother for help."_

He wouldn't help me. I'm a traitor. Even if I wasn't, why would he help a d̴̨͘͟i̢̡ş͜͠͡͡g̡̢͘͝u̢s҉͠t̷̷͠҉į̸n̡҉̷̶̡g̸̨̨̕͝ ̸l̴̡̧͟͠è҉̵̨s̴̸̵ś͏ ̀̕͞͠ţ̴҉̴h̀̕a̢̨͢͞͝ń͡ ̢͟h̶͡u͟͝͞m̛҉͏͡͠a̷̡͘͞͞n̷҉͠͞

I pull myself out of the sewer. A cloud drifts over the moon. I stumble through empty, shadowed streets to my shack. I sit in the corner, draw my knees to my chest, and run my hands over my shaking legs. The ache Dru left me with screams over my bruised skull.

 _I need… I need to drown it out._

Slats of silver light filter through my home's walls. A green glint catches my attention. I pull my Orichalcos saber from its sheath. The blade was inscribed with words Ranue had told me: "Keep faith. Love yourself. Rise above pain."

He can say them with ease. It'd be easy if I were him. _I'm disgusting, and broken, and you're not here. That's better for you. I'm… a worthless burden._

I slice the blade over the inside of my forearm. Not enough. Blood drips onto the cobblestones, which are angel feather white. I swap to my right arm when the whole of the left isn't enough. The drops of blood appear black in the night.

The hairs on the back of my neck lift. My sight catches on a hunched form in the opposite corner. A chill would settle over me if it were possible through the agony.

The creature in my house crouches on three-toed, clawed feet. Black feathers with white tips sprout from the wings encapsulating its shoulders. Where its eye sockets should be, white pits are angled towards me. Its long beak eases open. Saliva drips from two rows of sharp teeth.

 _The Shadow. The Shadow is here for me. That means I'm…_ I observe the blood pooling around me. My khaki pants are splattered dark red. When I look up, the Shadow is gone. _Have I lost too much blood? No. Its arrival must mean… I understand._

I toss my stained sword aside. My hands drop to the cold stone. The bleeding trickles down my ghost-white skin. Whether my eyes are open or closed, the moment replays in my mind. I hear his words repeating over and over again. The tightening in my chest hasn't loosened, and my breaths haven't steadied. I don't expect to breathe normally again.

 _Thank you, Shadow._

 _Thank you for showing me my escape._

The blush of dawn claws above the rough waves. Their crashing should soothe me. Instead: Iţ̶ w̸a̶͢s̛͝ s̢͏o͞͠ ͝e͢à̛̛sy̶̕͢ ̷́t͠o̡̨̕ ͘b҉̢r̷̷͝e̛ak ̴y̡͡o͡҉u̷̶.̷̕͢

 _Meow_.

"B-bird Noises," I mutter. The black cat perches in the doorframe. His hindquarters jump and tail perks up when I speak. His paws patter towards me. "G-go away, you s-stupid cat. I'm a m-monster. Cursed, b-burden, disgusting-"

Bird Noises climbs into my lap and curls up. I'm frozen for a few moments. My fingers run through his coat. I double over, wrap my arms around him, and bawl into his fur. My whole body shakes with my sobs. I'm crying like a child – sputtering desperate pleas turned screams between swallowed breaths. My tears shine in his coat. I waste the morning away breaking down with the cat.

My throat is raw and dry. I reach for my small store of fresh water and flinch at my own reflection. I pull on a dark mantle and dash to the market place. I walk by a market stall showing off stacks of vials. A sleight of hand slips one filled with black into my sleeve.

Back at the edge of Atlantis, I pour the black dye onto my roots. I brush it through my disheveled locks until I'm satisfied with how different I look. I've made a worse mess of myself in the process, blotting my temples and pants with inky black. My fingers weave my hair into three sections and braid it. This leaves my hands covered in black.

I throw my cloak over my shoulders and go to the palace. I don't bother clinging to alleys and darkness. Several Atlantians brush shoulders with me, see my face, and turn away. I drop into Ranue's waterway and enter his laboratory. He's laser cutting Orichalcos. My splashing causes him to jump. He shifts his goggles up to rest on his forehead.

"Rain! Rain, I've been meaning to apologize… oh. You dyed your hair. That's new. What made you want to-"

"Shut the hell up." He flinches. "When I n-needed you most, you threw me away like garbage. You've never been b-brave enough to treat me like a human being. It's always me coming to you, isn't it? I'm g-goddamned sick of it. Hold onto these words forever: I hate you, brother."

At his dumbfounded, crestfallen expression, I scream, " _I hate you_!"

I run up the steps and out the main gates. The garden is more shade than sunlight, and the flowers are drooping. Beyond Dartz's palace, I shove my way through crowded streets and marketplaces. Bird Noises is waiting at my shack. I take my small stores of canned fish and meat and dump them onto the cobblestones. Bird Noises hunches over the sardines first and devours them.

"You'll b-be okay."

The sea surges against the wall, and massive spray splatters seawater onto the nearby stone. Clouds gathering on the horizon spell storms. The future was of no issue to me.

"Y-you'll do fine," I whisper, scratching behind the cat's ear. Wind howls from the ocean. My cloak clings to my legs. My blackened hands clutch the cloth together at my chest. My head hangs low as I near Dartz's palace for the last time. I skirt the structure's wall until reaching a small, hidden entrance kitchen servants use to dump food.

I use the servants' in-wall pathways to climb the palace. Any I pass pay me no mind. They are focused, and some balance heavy, silver trays in their hands. I hope I am forgotten by all just as easily.

I push open the trapdoor to the roof. The pale-bricked area is round, matching the cylindrical shape of the palace's main tower. The afternoon sun is falling towards the approaching clouds. The wind tears at my cloak. I loose my clenched fist and watch it fly away.

 _If I could fly just as easily,_

My toes hang over the roof's edge. The garden is no more than a green speck among sun-bleached city. At the edge of my vision, the Shadow is perched beside me.

 _I wouldn't_.

I breathe in my first full breath since it happened and step off.

"Hey, Rain."

My leg stops, hovering over the wide open below. I hear my pulse over the ferocious gales. His voice's lilt remains lovely above all the disgusting I've felt today. I plant my feet on the edge and flip around.

Ranue is standing in the center of the roof. His smile is wide, and it upturns his closed eyes. "I was thinking we could have another duel today. You've been improving a lot recently. Oh, and maybe we can practice dancing. I'm not that big a fan of it, but I know you love it. Then I think it would be nice if you would play the piano for me again. I like to close my eyes and imagine the whole orchestra with you, you know. When you're done, I imagine they all take a bow to you, so… that's why I take my bow to you with them, even though you call it silly every time. I was thinking maybe you could come back inside. It's windy out here, look, your ears are all red."

The shivering in my hands spreads to my arms. I scream, "W-what the hell are you doing here?"

His smile doesn't change. A sparkle at the corner of his eye catches my attention. Tears cascade down his cheeks. The intense wind buffets us, disturbs his tears, and carries them away. His shaky voice can barely be heard over the storm: "I know I messed up. I made you think I don't care for you, but that couldn't be more wrong. When I think of a world without you in it, this is all I can do. Please come back inside, Rain."

"You don't understand!" I shout. "I-I just wanted to be like Timaeus. I w-wanted to be a knight, but I'm no better than a coward. I'm- I w-was so afraid of being alone I b-brought this on myself. I d-didn't even try to stop him I was s-so afraid. I can't even look at myself. I'm a weak, broken, dead thing. I hate me. I don't want to be me."

My brother takes a couple of tentative steps towards me. "Rain? Stop him from what?"

"If I g-go on," I say, the words tumbling from my mouth, "he'll f-find me again. He'll k-keep doing it. It'll happen again and again and again and I c-can't stop him b-because I'm…"

My knees buckle. Fear shrinks my lungs and I try for air but it won't stay so I try again but i̧͠t̸҉'̸͜͝͡s̡̕͟ ̴́́͢͡ų̀́̕ś̸̢é̵͜͡l̶͘͠͝ȩ̶͡͞s̴͢͝҉͟ś̛͘

Something warm falls over my back. "Rain. Listen to me. You're breathing too quickly. Listen to the sound of my voice. If you keep this up, you'll pass out. _Slow down_."

The black at the edge of my vision retreats. The spinning of the bricks beneath my ink-black hands stops. I become aware of the blue-green lab coat around my shoulders and the concerned focus of a pair of golden eyes. Ranue says, "There you are. Let's get you inside."

 _No. No, I don't want to go back. He'll find me…_ I notice the exposed, bronze flesh of Ranue's arms is pricked with goosebumps. _But, you're hurting…_ "Okay."

He rises to his full height and offers a hand. I stand shakily without it. Ranue walks ahead of me and lifts the trapdoor. He goes to wrap an arm around my shoulders but I flinch at his touch. We mumble "sorry" at the same time, though I stutter through mine. The halls are empty. Doors slam and lock in the distance. Outside the windows we pass, the sky is darkening despite the early hour.

"You're stuttering a lot," Ranue says, his voice tender. "Is something wrong with your throat?"

"N-no." I bite my lip. "I j-just- I d-don't know."

"It's okay. If you think it would help, I could make some tea, or hot cocoa, or whatever you want." He gestures towards his quarters, which are directly above the King's own. "You can rest in here. Or wherever. Just let me know, and I'll-"

I thrust my fists to my sides and exclaim, "Why d-didn't you believe me, Ranue? Why'd y-you come back? You were supposed to b-be my last regret!"

"Because… it was nothing like you." He plops down on the edge of his bed. Raindrops splat against the large window behind him. "I know you were trying to act angry, but you looked so… scared. That, and your black eye, and your arms…"

I wrap my arms around myself. Ranue's focus drops to the floor. "It was so unlike you because you're the bravest person I know. Ever since being outcast, you've had hell thrown at you, and all you do is stand back up and brush yourself off. You did that today, too, didn't you? Something really bad must have happened to scare you. So, you… you were trying to push me away in the chance I wouldn't be sad you died. That could never happen, Rain. You're important to me no matter what. You are _not_ a coward or any of those other things you said."

I'm able to form a trembling smile. _Am I… He really thinks I'm…_

"Crown Prince!"

My heart lodges in my throat. I dive beneath his bed and curl into a ball. Heavy footsteps enter Ranue's room. The cape trailing behind the visitor reminds me of blood I should not have had to shed. Ranue, clearly not amused, asks, "What do you want, Flame?"

He takes a bite of something before answering. I flinch, shut my eyes, and tighten my hold on my legs. "I'm searching for your sister, actually! The one you left to suffer. It's not looking pretty outside, and I know she's not smart enough to stay indoors. Any idea where she could be, Prince?"

 _Please, Ranue, please don't tell him…_

"She passed away, Dru," Ranue says. "She took her own life. I found her body in the gardens earlier."

"Ah." He's picking at his teeth – I know from the sound. "At least by the end she was useful for something."

"That's all you have to say?" Ranue retorts, his tone shivering. "Useful for _what_?"

"Oh, come _on_ ," Dru says. "You know as well as I do women are only good for one thing."

Ranue growls, "Get the hell out of here."

"Touchy, touchy," Dru responds. "I must say, it is sort of a shame. About like losing a good stallion: put all that work to breaking them, and they go and die on you after only one good ride."

 _Slam!_ Judging by where their feet have moved, Ranue has Dru pinned against the wall. "Look. At. This. The pacifist Prince, threatening _me_. What are you going to do? Hit me? _Kill_ me? I'm sure that'll do wonders for you. You'll end up as the second outcast in a decade!"

Ranue backs away from Dru. "Leave."

Dru hasn't moved an inch. "One more item. What'd you do with the body?"

"Burial at sea, as is customary for Atlantian nobility."

Dru busts out a laugh. "She's wayyy down from _nobility_ , Prince. That was plain for anyone to see. Ah, I suppose sinking to the bottom of the ocean is fitting for a monster, though."

" _Leave_ , damn you," Ranue seethes.

"Yeah, yeah. Have a good time with your one-man funeral!"

Silence settles in Ranue's quarters. We listen to Dru's footfalls through the intense storm outside. A shadow falls in front of me, and a pair of golden eyes watch me from behind thick, brown bangs. "You can come out. You're safe."

I crawl out. Ranue's shoulder leans against the wall. He looks old man weary; his smile lines are transformed into wrinkles of worry. Ranue sinks to the floor and covers his face with his hands. His hair sticks out in wild directions.

"Rain."

"Y-yeah?"

"If you want to clean yourself up… please do. The washroom's all yours. I can dress your wounds when you're done."

d҉̢̕͢͝i̵̢̧s̵̷̡͞͡g͝͏u̴̶̵͢͠s̴̡̢҉t͘͟͝i̴̧̛͟͟n̨g̢͟͟

I run a warm bath and scrub everywhere. Unsettled dye stains the water black. When I'm as satisfied as I think possible, I put my bloodied clothes back on. I step into Ranue's room and hold his lab coat out to him. He accepts it though his focus is on my clothes. "If you want to wear one of my shirts or something-"

"I-It's okay."

I sit next to him, and he rubs antiseptic on my forearms. _I-It stings…_

"Sorry," Ranue says. I'm shocked he not only notices but also cares. "This is the only way to keep them from getting worse, though."

He wraps gauze around the length of my forearms. He snips them such that excess gauze flows off of me like I'm a wandering mummy. Ranue points to the table. A steaming cup sits next to a slice of blueberry pie. "Those are for you, if you want. It's chamomile with a dash of lavender. Still your favorite?"

I cringe. "W-without the lavender, maybe."

He swipes the mug away. "I'll make it again. Be right back."

"No, you d-don't have to-" His bare feet are already pattering down the hall. I stare at the pie slice. The wonderful scent defeats me. I take a bite. It's the sweetest, most mouthwatering, most delicious food I've eaten in weeks. Months. Forever, probably. The warmth falling to my stomach offers a sense of comfort. Hours ago, I'd thought it impossible.

"I fixed it!" Ranue hurries in and pushes the warm mug into my empty hands. The plate holds no more than crumbs. "Regular chamomile. Oh. Finished already?"

"You do make the b-best."

His smile doesn't spread far, and it carries pain. "How about we work on that Blue-Eyes deck of yours?"

I nod, will my duel disk to appear, and place my deck on the table. We play old school, no fancy lightshows. He manages to Contact Fusion Summon his XYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, destroy the White Stone of Legend on my field, and deal a huge blow to my life. White Stone brought a Blue-Eyes to my hand, and I use Kaibaman's special ability to summon him. Though I'm able to destroy XYZ, Ranue is grinning. "You have an awful p-poker face."

"You, too," he says. "It's an Orichalcum curse. You should see mother when she's sewing. You can see every mistake on her face. Here's yours! The last card in my hand is Cyber Eltanin."

I groan. "Again? How many t-times have I lose to that card now?"

"We'll be breaking the triple digits soon," Ranue says. "You know the drill. Every LIGHT Machine is banished from my field and grave, Eltanin gains 500 attack for every one, and other monsters on the field are sent to the grave. Direct attack!"

I toss the two cards in my hand into the air. "Good g-game."

"You have a lot of attack power but not many defensive options when it comes to spells, traps, and abilities," he says.

"I d-do," I said. "Well, I do when I can summon my Mast- I mean, my b-best card. It's… really hard to d-do, though."

Ranue observes the card I'm holding out to him. Lightning flashes outside, illuminating the rainbow sheen on the card's face. He pulls a shoebox full of cards onto the desk. He begins laying out many different Dragon-types. He picks a few cards related to fusion, too. I dig through magic and trap cards, searching for ones that send from the deck to the grave. I pick out a few I like. I hold one of the dragons up – an effect monster weak in the attack and defense department. Ranue says, "Decoy Dragon? Huh. You're normally not one for the 'cute' cards."

I laugh a little. "Yeah, but the effect is t-too good. I can imagine someone looking at this cutesy d-dragon and not expecting a larger one to pop up behind it."

Anger darkens Ranue's features. "Like Dru."

My eyes lose focus. "Yeah, that's exactly what s-someone like him would do. He's not even a r-real duelist."

"What do you mean?"

"Every one of his victories is f-fake." I bite on an empty laugh. "I'd love to b-be the one to prove it. I'd like n-nothing more than to see the look on his face. I…"

My grip tightens on Decoy Dragon, and my eyes thin. "I'll defeat Dru Ilumari."

Ranue's hand falls over the card. "Hold on there. Why not focus first on getting yourself all better, okay?"

"Y-yeah. You shouldn't w-worry."

"I'm not, because… that was the first time you didn't stutter."

I grip the card in my palm. A shiver runs through me. Rain is pattering against the window, and thunder rumbles the castle. A tear runs down my nose and drips on Decoy Dragon's face. "R-Ranue?"

"Oh, hey, what's the matter?"

I stare up at his concerned face. "Y-you're the best brother I ever could have asked for. I'm s-so sorry for what I said and tried to do. I really c-care for you, too. I d-do."

The relief in his smile makes me glad to be here with him. "You're the best sister, too. I want to be brave like you."

My smile evens. I add Decoy Dragon and a few others to the deck, remove some cards, and place it in my Chaos model duel disk, created by Ranue himself. "I'll show you… how brave I am. This deck will see the light of day, and it'll beat _him_. I swear it."

"'Course it will," Ranue assures. "So, what do you say to a dance? Or a pianoforte recital. If you're willing, of course."

"…Yeah, s-sure."

* * *

"Rain? What're you up to?" Vivian Havika trotted up to the edge of Atlantis. I was cross-legged with my eyes closed. A blue butterfly rested on the crown of my head. My black box was open beside me. Vivian peaked into it. "You've already picked your deck for the finals, huh? The deck's label is 'Master.' What does that mean?"

"I have to apologize to you, Vivian," I said. "I understand you're a… fan. After today, I won't be dueling again."

"Why? What's going to happen?"

I opened my eyes. Sunlight sparkled in my irises. The butterfly dissipated into sparkling blue ashes. I watched the position of the sun, grabbed my loaded duel disk, and stood up. "It's time. It's _finally_ time."

I pulled on my Shadow outfit. A loose feather drifts towards the sea. Vivian gazed into the empty white pits meant to be my mask's eyes. "Rain?"

The ebony cape unfurled behind my stride like the white-tipped wings of a black vulture. My voice traveled through the mask crackled and distorted. "You will have nothing to fear after today."

* * *

I awake in Ranue's empty bed covered in sweat and throat raw from screaming. In my nightmares, I experienced the same traumatic moment on repeat. His _voice_ won't go away.

l͟҉ę̶͠s̶͘s̴̀͘̕͜ ̸̴ţ̶̴̀͞h̴̢ą͡n̛͢͠ ҉͝h҉̴̧ù̢̧͡ḿ͠a̴̡n̷̸̸̡͟ ̧͜͡͡w̧ơ̵̴͠ŗ͜t̴̢͟͠͠ḩ̸͏l̷̶͜e̴͢s̴̴̢͜͝s͠͏ ̸͢͢d͏̨̛͜i͡s̕͜͜͟͏g̵̶̨̀͝ù̕͞͠s͝͞t͏̵͠i̵̕ņ̵͜͜͠g̶͢͏̧ ̨͘͟҉b̵̛́͠͡r̡͞o̷k̸͜e̡͠n͡

Shaking hands pull me to the edge of the bed. Ranue is fast asleep on the floor. He always was a heavy sleeper. I creep past him and hurry to the palace's roof. The soft palette of dawn streaks the sky. The storm clouds have moved mainland. I approach the ledge.

Resting in the exact spot I had nearly leapt off is a single midnight feather with a snowy tip. I pick it up and spin it between my fingers.

I retreat to Ranue's quarters. He's sitting up and blinking. Through a yawn, he states, "I was a little worried when I saw you weren't here. Something up?"

I debate telling him about the nightmares but shake my head. "I was wondering if you could get me a few things. A sewing machine, for one. Black fabric – lots of it. Leather if possible. Oh, and if you can find more feathers like this…"

* * *

At the stadium, two duelists I recognized were waiting in my wing. Buster and Abi weren't wearing their costumes. Abi's burns hadn't healed, and Buster walked with a limp. "A couple of zombies are in my foyer."

"Damn the infirmary. We're here for you," Buster said. "We're here to see you beat that asshole."

"You just so happen to be the lesser of two evils," Abi grumbled. "Don't let me down."

I breathed in through my nostrils. "I won't be able to talk to you two after the duel. I want to tell you something now. Do not pay Dru any sympathy. Assume everything he tells you is a lie."

Buster rolled his eyes. "Like I could feel sympathy for him in the first place."

I smiled beneath my mask. "I assure you: you'll want to."

"Now introducing our first duelist! Historic number three in Atlantis and second-time finalist – Black Vulture alights in the arena!" I strutted through the black mist to my ordinary chorus of boos.

 _Will I miss them, I wonder?_

"Our second finalist is one you know all too well: Number one duelist in Atlantis and current King's duelist fighting to keep his throne! You've never seen him lose! Dru 'the Flame' Ilumari!"

* * *

I move back and forth between sewing together parts of my costume and building decks. The mask's white paint is drying. I pick up Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus. The intensity of my focus keeps my expression frozen.

 _I know every one of your black secrets._

The entire length of a heavy, black scarf spreads out before me. I arrange the white-tipped feathers with care.

 _I'm coming for you, and the day I reach you, you will know what it's like to lose everything in a single moment._

I thread laces through the black boots. Spare feathers are weaved into the high shoulders of the black cape.

 _You will regret the day you failed to break me._

 _Because I know. I know! You're not a real duelist. You, Dru Ilumari…_

* * *

His cheers were deafening. Dru's stride exhumed confidence. His chin was held high, and his horrible grin was unbroken. "Ah! I must admit: I did _not_ expect to be facing you. I figured I'd be stomping Buster yet again! This'll be a nice change of pace, at least. Maybe you'll last, hm, _four_ turns!"

My heart thrummed against my ribcage. My pulse screamed. I'd imagined this moment almost as many times as I was forced to suffer nightmares and flashbacks of what he stole from me. My foot reached forward tentatively. After the first step, the rest toward him were simple.

 _I am not broken_.

One of his eyebrows perked up at my approach.

 _I am more than a belonging, an accessory, or a pet._

I extended my hand toward him, and the clawed ends of my fingers uncurl. He stared at my empty palm. "Before we begin, it would be my duelist's honor to shuffle your deck."

" _What_?"

* * *

 _…_ _are a cheater! I saw what you were doing with your deck the day you burned my garden. I saw you arranging the top cards of your deck so painstakingly. You can be the people's favorite. You can have your fake glory and riches._

 _But I've seen the inner blackness of your gilded heart, and I will twist it against you._

I try the Shadow mask on. It perfectly resembles the creature I had met in my shack because of Dru's actions.

"An Orichalcum always pays her debts. Your world will crumble beneath your feet."

* * *

The twisting panic on his face disappeared in a flash. "That won't be necessary."

"Won't it?" I said. "Because one can't help but notice how uncannily perfect your starting hands are. It never fails you in every single duel. This especially comes into question when considering your use of certain cards _real_ high-level duelists would never use, such as, say… Double Attack?"

A bead of sweat formed on his temple. His swallow bobbed his Adam's apple. He glanced to the crowd; whispers ripped through them, and it didn't take much imagination to figure out what they were about. Dru said, "What, exactly, are you accusing me of? Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. You're Dru Ilumari, number one cheater in Atlantis." His scowl was immediate and delightful. I said, "An honest duelist wouldn't hesitate to agree to a simple shuffling of the deck."

He ripped his deck from its slot and slapped it into my palm. I removed mine with grace and held it out to him. While we shuffled, his burning gaze never left mine. We traded our decks back. I said, "Good luck, Ilumari. You're going to need it."

He practically growled at me. I planted myself across from him. Our disks activated, and our voices betrayed our pent-up rage: _"Orichalcos trace the monster! DUEL START!"_

* * *

 **(((A/N: made myself sick writing this. I highly recommend you read the next chapter with this one in a single sitting)))**


	9. Young Dragon

**Chapter Nine**

 _Young Dragon_

Bright green light shone from below, displaying the six-pointed star. The Poseidon Stadium bore the scars of previous duels: charring from Dru's Flamvells, torn up cobblestones from Buster's Judgement Dragon, and scratches from yours truly trying to stay on my feet. The normal cheers in the crowd had settled into questioning mutterings. The fury in Dru's gaze made me giddy. I said, "How about that coin toss?"

"The hell're you talking about," he growled. "You _always_ go second."

"In case you couldn't tell already," I said, "today will be quite different from what is the norm for you. Tell you what, Ilumari. I'll let you call it."

"Heads!" he shouted. The ref flipped the gold Atlantian coin, one side displaying Dartz's portrait and the other showing the shape of Atlantis on detailed ocean waves. He caught the coin and placed it on his hand. Our city glittered in the sunshine.

"Your first of many losses today," I assured. "I take the first move! I'll being by activating a Continuous Spell called Future Fusion. By sending three certain cards from my deck to the grave, a Fusion monster will be summoned to my field in two turns."

A cluster of massive skyscrapers broke through the ground behind me and towered into the sky. Violet, azure, and navy twisted at the apex of the highest building. A single, white number formed among the lights: zero.

I said, "I'll summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode and end my turn."

The pale blue dragon flitted on small wings and waved his tiny arms in the air. He fell on his tail and pouted, exhausted from the effort. Decoy Dragon had 300 attack and 200 defense. Dru laughed, saying, "That's your best move? Really? Pathetic. I summon Flamvell Firedog and attack Decoy Dragon!"

A canine with a molten coat rushed towards the miniature dragon. Decoy toddled backwards. Giant sweat drops were tossed from his crest. His babylike cries were overshadowed by a deep growl. White exploded between Decoy Dragon and Flamvell Firedog. Dru's monster attempted to slash through white scales, and its nails broke. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon shot White Lightning through Flamvell Firedog and into Dru. I caught his dumbfounded look before the light swallowed him, and he screamed. Dru's life points dropped from 4000 to 2900.

Gasps came from the stands. Dru gripped the steaming sleeve of his tunic. "What just happened?"

"As the name would suggest to anyone with a brain," I explained, "Decoy Dragon is more like a trap wearing a monster's face. When he's selected as an attack target, I can special summon a level seven or higher Dragon-type from my grave and swap the target to that monster. Therefore, you attacked the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I sent to the grave with Future Fusion."

Dru rubbed at his mouth. He scanned the shocked faces of the crowd. His body shook. He threw his head back in a laughing fit. "I gotta say, Black Vulture! It takes serious balls to use _that_ card! Though… stealing from a dead outcast is a low blow, don't you think?"

I stacked the four cards in my hand, and my chin dipped. Dru laughed again. "Ah, it's the truth, then! I happen to know those cards are extremely rare, yet she had all three. As though it mattered in the end. She was closer to a dog than a duelist. You saw her at the end, didn't you? You _are_ the Shadow."

I saw it in a flash behind my eyelids: the real Shadow, saliva dripping from fangs in its beak. "I did. She was soulless."

"The way dolls are meant to be," he said. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

My blood boiled. I shouted, "Interesting! That's not a normal first turn for you, Flame! Where are the flashy combos? The insane chains? I'm not impressed. Or could it be… you didn't draw what you were planning on?"

He gritted his teeth. I smiled back. With my draw, the light atop Future Fusion's skyscraper changed to one. "I'll change Decoy Dragon to defense position and attack with Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Trap activate!" he shouted. "Mirror Force!"

White Lightning hit a protective sphere around Dru, bounced back, and shattered my Blue-Eyes. Decoy Dragon was untouched since he wasn't in attack position. Dru said, "The White Dragon is slain again. I guess that makes me like Timaeus, doesn't it?"

"You are _nothing_ like Timaeus." _He knows the true story: that Timaeus didn't kill the White Dragon. He ignores the truth, though. He would rather do whatever will gain him favor._ A few reluctant cheers went up. _I will make them end._ "I summon Debris Dragon in defense mode and pass turn."

Debris Dragon's gray-webbed wings curled around it to indicate its defensive positioning. Dru added a fourth card to his hand. I commented, "Here it is, the foretold fourth turn! I can't wait to see how you'll manage to win."

"You're awfully confident for an amateur," he spat. "What happened to the duelist who struggled to even stand up, huh?"

"Maybe I'd be in that position if I were facing a capable duelist," I said. "Instead of, you know, a _cheater_."

"I don't cheat," he growled.

"Prove it, then. Win in this turn like you said at the beginning of the duel! You seemed so sure of yourself before I shuffled your deck. Hm, almost like, I don't know… you were going to cheat."

He placed a card on his shiny red duel disk. "I summon Neo Flamvell Shaman. Once it's on the field, I can special summon Goka, the Pyre of Malice. I have to destroy a FIRE monster I control to keep Goka on the field. Shaman goes to the grave. Goka attacks Debris Dragon!"

A brass pot wielding a wicked flame spirit tossed a fireball at my defensive monster. Goka's 2200 attack was more than Debris Dragon's 2000 defense, so my dragon was destroyed. Dru said, "Pass turn."

"Oh? Did I hear that right? You're ending so soon? That means it's turn five, though! And I still have life points! Not just any, but _all of them_! Turn five and I'm untouched. Has your flame gone out?"

The crowd's murmurs had increased, and a cheer hadn't gone up for his defeating my dragon. A muscle twitched between Dru's eye and nose, showing the animalistic rage he was attempting to hold back. I couldn't wait to see it in full force; I wished he could see my smile. I drew and said, "This Standby Phase, Future Fusion activates! During our first turn, I sent three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the graveyard. This turn, they combine!"

Lightning flashed and cracked through the skyscrapers. Among the raining rubble, a massive, three-headed shadow spread its wings. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon crashed to the earth between Dru and me. The symbol on its central head was the Atlantian word for "power." At 4500 attack, I'd say the claim was well-founded.

Dru pointed and laughed. "Seriously? This is your big plan? It doesn't even have any abilities! I'll tell you its biggest weakness, though: I use my Quick Play Spell, Magical Space Typhoon! My target is your Future Fusion Continuous Spell! Once it's destroyed, so is your Ultimate Dragon!"

A tornado whipped up the rubble from the skyscrapers and forced it to fall upon my dragon. Glass and cement buried him in the grave. _Excellent. He's still within my reach._ "I sacrifice Decoy Dragon to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

"Ah, you young idiot," Dru said. "I thought you'd be attached to the big numbers on that Ultimate Dragon, yet you throw away your one method for bringing it back."

"Ultimate Dragon is not my endgame. Horus battles Goka!" Horus flapped his bronze wings. Black crescents ripped through Goka; Horus's 2300 attack meant Dru took 100 damage, lowering his life to 2800. He did not flinch at the attack. "I end my turn. Since Horus destroyed a monster, he levels up. Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 takes his place!"

Horus's limbs stretched out, and his mane fluffed further. His attack power boosted to 3000. Dru had the horrid smile again. "Another beatstick! Big deal! Watch this, Shadow. I special summon a monster called Inferno by removing from play a FIRE monster in my grave – namely, Neo Flamvell Shaman. I'll summon Flare Resonator, a level three tuner, next to him. This syncs with four star Shaman to Synchro Summon my Ancient Flamvell Deity!"

The pounding of the monster's steps shook the arena. Its brass armor carried dancing flames at its kneecaps, midsection, shoulders, and head. Much like Dru himself, Ancient Flamvell Deity stood with his beefy arms crossed and robust chin high. The MC shouted, "Extraordinary! The Flame summons his ace monster, which he has only used once before – in his duel against If for the coveted title of King's duelist! Will the Flame claim his crown in a repeat performance?"

"Why's it even a question at this point?" he said. "Ancient Flamvell Deity's effect activates. For every card in your hand, I can remove a card in your graveyard from play. Deity gains 200 attack for every one. Ah! You'll love this, Shadow. You have exactly four cards in your hand. You'll suffer for your piss poor attempt at sandbagging _me_. All three of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons along with your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon are removed from play!"

Ancient Flamvell Deity picked up ghosts of my soul-linked dragons by their necks. I grasped at my own, feeling their pain. He crushed them to pieces, and their strength streamed into his fire. 800 attack was added to his 2500, and another 300 tacked on. Dru said, "Oh, and did I mention? When Flare Resonator is used as Synchro material, the Synchro gains an extra 300 attack! I have one more card to play: the Field Spell, Molten Destruction!"

The earth beneath our feet transformed into black sands. A volcano rose outside the arena; lava spurted into the sky, and smoke blotted out the sun. "All FIRE monsters gain 500 attack and lose 400 defense. My Deity ends up with 4100 attack points!"

His flames surged higher. Dru laughed, saying, "This is what happens when you defy a god! Ancient Flamvell Deity attacks Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8! Trampling Firestorm!"

Deity stamped his foot in the black sand. Pillars of fire shot from the ground, each one closer to me. The third consumed Horus. The fourth was between my deceased monster and me. A ring lit orange around me; pure flames roared upwards. My life points fell to 2900. Dru's laugh broke off when the fire sputtered into ashes and I was unmoved. "You're one tough bird. You won't survive the next roast. Ah, it'll be fun to break you."

b̷̕̕͞r̴̵̕e̛͢͜a͜҉̧͜k̷̶̡͠ ̛̀y̷̢͢ó͢͏̷̸u҉̷҉̀

"Honestly! I've never met a duelist more consistent with performing poorly," he said. "Your string of last-place standings was amazing in a sad way. You're showing off just how bad you are! You could have used Horus's ability to cancel my Molten Destruction. I'll bet you didn't even think about it."

I brushed lingering sparks off my costume's feathers. "Yes, it's true Horus LV8 allows me control of any spell cards played. I was so excited that you're actually putting up a fight. I mean, I was expecting it to be a stomp since you're so clueless and rely on your cheating tactics. I wanted to let you have your little moment."

"My little…" His empty hands clenched into fists. "I'm no cheater! My best monster proves it!"

"Oh, boy. One measly monster with no defensive capabilities. Astounding! And all it took was every card in your hand." A vein broke out in his forehead. I giggled. _He's losing it._ "Here! I'll give you one more turn. I summon The White Stone of Legend in defense position, set one face-down, and end my turn."

Dru swiped his card off his deck. The grin he wore unearthed the monster beneath his skin. "Oh, I'll show you. I summon Little Chimera in attack position! As long as it's on the field, all FIRE monsters gain 500 attack. Paired with Molten Destruction, that's a 1000 attack point boost!"

The white-furred cat with teal wings meowed. Its attack increased to 1600 and Deity's attack boosted to 4600. Dru commanded, "Destroy the White Stone, Chimera!"

Chimera pounced on my stone. It broke into fragments under the pressure. My field was empty, and Dru's ace glowered down at me. "Ancient Flamvell Deity! Direct attack! You're finished, Shadow!"

A heart-shaped device materialized between the rushing flames and me. The stream was split, half deflected into the edge of the arena and half exploding through me. My life points dropped to 600. I didn't react and held my arm towards my flipped-up trap card. "Half Shield halves any damage from one monster on your field."

"And you say I choose useless cards! What was it If said in your duel? Right. Jack-of-all-trades, master of none."

"You'll find I saved the best for last. This deck _is_ my Master."

"Lot of good it's doing you," Dru spat. "You lost your lead quickly. One more attack, and you'll be burned for good. I end my turn."

"Burned, huh," I muttered. "I am neither burned nor broken. Time for my proving; time for your reckoning."

His smile curled up. "You talk a big game, Shadow. Always have. You've never followed through. You're a failure!"

"To lose earnestly is better than to win underhandedly."

"I'd say the only underhanded thing I've done is agree to enter a tournament with fourth-rate duelists like you."

"Of course. A first-rate duelist like you would surely notice that I have kept three cards in my hand from the beginning of this duel. A first-rate duelist would surely have a backup plan ready for when I finally unleash what these cards have in store for you. A first-rate duelist would have a counter prepared for any situation. Let's see what rate of duelist you are.

"I begin my turn by playing the card I drew, known as Dragon Shrine. I can send a Dragon-type from my deck to the grave, and if it's a Normal monster, I can send yet another Dragon. I choose Luster Dragon and Magna Drago."

Two winged ghosts flew from my deck and swirled into the clawlike grave on my duel disk. "Next, I'll use a card I've kept in case anything were to take a certain monster of mine out of reach: Return from the Different Dimension! I can return three cards that are removed from play to my graveyard! I choose Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

I recalled my last usage of this card, which had allowed me to win against Wenn "Angel" Havika. The memory seemed as though it were centuries ago, and that girl was so far hunched while my shoulders were rolled back. I said, "The second of the cards I saved: Monster Reborn! I choose to restore Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the field!"

Dru retreated a step. The awe and horror trapped in his expression explained what I knew. I said, "A fourth-rate duelist, at this point, might be a little concerned… because the difference between my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and your attack position Little Chimera is 2900, enough to erase the remainder of your life points. A first-rate duelist would have a plan 'B' at this point, or at least would have kept Chimera in defense position. Dru 'the Flame' Ilumari… what kind of duelist are you?"

He was silent, and his formerly open mouth was set in a line. The blaze in his eyes was extinguished. I said, "I couldn't end it so simply, though. The true path to victory is through a battle of ace monsters!"

"Your disrespect won't pay off," he said. "Ancient Flamvell Deity has 100 more attack points than Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"That's assuming Ultimate Dragon is my ace," I said. "In truth, I'll be tributing Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to special summon the last card in my hand, who I've held onto from the very beginning!"

I held out my palm. A blue butterfly took shape and fluttered toward Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, who was statue still. The butterfly alighted on its central head. The symbol for "power" cracked. Light spilled through. The cracks spread until every inch of the Ultimate Dragon shattered.

"The Blue-Eyes line is quite special," I explained. Wings of pure luminescence spread above the arena and scattered the dark clouds of Molten Destruction. "They are able to combine… and evolve. Arise from within: Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!

The light shrank into the form of a single dragon. Its navy gems became apparent first, followed by its bright blue outline, and finally its dove-white body. My dragon cooed; its attack and defense were 3000 and 2500, matching the original Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"You dolt!" Dru exclaimed. "You'd make it this far and throw it away on a weaker monster? You really are a goddamned sandbagger!"

"Activate!" I held a finger up. "Ability one of three: _Shining Burst_! For every Dragon-type in my graveyard, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon gains 300 attack points! Thanks to the length of this duel and my Dragon Shrine, I have ten fallen dragons. Shining Dragon gains 3000 attack points, doubling his original strength!"

The Blue Flame sparked along Shining Dragon's wings. His attack boosted to 6000. "Give the cheater what he deserves. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attacks Ancient Flamvell Deity! Shining Neutron Blast!"

Aqua light brightened my ace dragon's body and dark blue gemstones. Light streamed into an orb at its fangs. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon loosed a high-pitched roar. Shining Neutron Blast shot forward with every color of the rainbow interlaced within its light. Ancient Flamvell Deity dropped to its knees before being destroyed. Dru fell in the same way. He didn't scream, but his muscles were shaking. His life points fell to 1400.

A strange sound distracted me from him. The crowd was cheering and chanting, "Go, Black Vulture! Down with the rotten cheater! Go, Shining Dragon!"

My heart was full to bursting. _Do you hear that, Master? They're… they're cheering! For us! It's like we're the- we're the good guys!_

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's head tilted. A sapphire eye watched me. _Congratulations are not in order yet, young one. We have not won._

I evened my awe. _Right, of course._ "Your turn, Ilumari. Though you can give up now if you want to save what little pride you cling to."

Dru stood up. He drew his card and slid it into his disk face-down. "Pass turn."

 _He didn't even take defensive positioning. I hope his will is shattered into a thousand unrecognizable pieces._ "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon battles Little Chimera!"

"Trap activate!" he shouts. The fire I assumed extinguished returned in a matter of milliseconds. "Shadow Spell! This trap attaches to Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, lowers its attack by 700, and prevents it from attacking!"

Chains fired from his flipped-up trap. Due to the connection between my monster and me, they aimed to bind the both of us.

ţ̴̛͘h̷̡a̸҉t͘͝͞͞ ̷̨h҉̛u̡r̶̴̛͜t̸̡̀ş̴͜

They slithered closer. Their cold metal targeted Master's wingjoints and my wrists.

i̶͜҉̴̶t̴̢ ҉҉̷̛͘h̸̶̢͞u͟r͞҉̷̕͡ţ͘͘ś̸̛͟͏

Blue fire formed walls like dragon scales. The chains clinked and broke. Their links rained upon Master and me. Azure flames sparked in my irises as I met the terrified gaze of Dru Ilumari. The black pieces of metal falling onto the arena did nothing to mask the depth of the emptiness in his eyes.

But I was unbroken. "Ability two: _Shining Diffusion_! Any spell, trap, or monster effect that would target us, I can choose to negate. This duel is a thing of the past, and someone once told me to leave the past behind. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

Master charged up his attack. Little Chimera was cowering. There were no other cards on Dru's field. His arms were limp at his sides, and his expression was blank. I grinned and thrust my arm forward.

 _"_ _SHINING NEUTRON BLAST!"_

Master's beam of energy consumed Chimera and Dru. On the large screen above the stands, his life counter dropped slowly. 1400, 1200, 800, 200, zero. The words crossed the display, and the announcer read them off: "Black Vulture wins the Orichalcum Grand Cup!"

The crowd roared for my victory. Cannons fired confetti colored the blue of the sea and the blue of the sky. Master's essence, the Blue Flame, trickled into my soul; he disappeared.

Dru had fallen on his knees. His breathing was heavy. I approached him.

 _You would throw it all away?_ Master asked.

 _I desire nothing more_. I stopped in front of him. His focus was on the cracked cobblestones beneath him. "There's one more chance for you, Flame."

"Leave me the hell alone," he muttered. There was no emotion behind the words. "Take your trophy, your fans, your place beside the King – it's only a matter of time before _I take it all back_."

"Not likely if you're banned for cheating. I was thinking a show of goodwill. I want a rematch with you, but you'll need at least a smidgen of reputation for that to happen. A small gesture, something simple." I offered my gloved hand. "A handshake."

He pushed on his own thigh to rise to a standing position. Dru observed my hand with obvious disgust. _Take it. You know the benefits. Take it, you worm, and it'll be the last time I – or anyone – will ever touch you again._

My pulse hammered as he reached for me. His palm clapped mine, and I had to resist the urge to cringe at the contact. He gave a single pump but my other hand was already moving. I shoved up my mask. The beak jutted out from my temple, and my face was revealed.

The microphone boomed and was swiftly shut off. The lens focused on us shifted away abruptly, and the display went dark. All cheering ended. Complete silence enveloped the Poseidon Stadium. Dru's eyes widened and his pupils shrank. His hand shook like his breathing.

"Direct contact!" The shout came from Dartz Orichalcum's box. The King slammed his hands on the wall. "Dru Ilumari! _You are outcast_!"

For the briefest moment, my father's eyes met mine. His regard showed something I have never seen: a kernel of respect. I recalled what I'd overheard him telling Ranue: _"The instant he falls out of their favor, he's finished."_

My eyes slid back to Dru's. I took in his horror, despair, and disbelief. Triumph swelled my heart. I removed my mask and pulled off my coiled scarf. He said, "It can't be. It can't be _you_. You're _dead_!"

I spun the mask on my finger. My eyebrows jumped though it was difficult to feign surprise through my grin. "Dead? Me? Don't tell me you fell for that little white lie."

"This is impossible," he growled. "You can't beat me. You can't even duel!"

"Yet you lost in your first fair duel. I must say… it is sort of a shame." Recognition of the words sparked in his eyes. I clutched my mask, tucked my scarf beneath my armpit, and walked towards the exit. "Good luck with your new life! Someone once told me it was easy, so I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Where the hell are you going?" he shouted. I was halfway to the entry. I removed my heavy cloak and threw it over my shoulder. "You can't walk away from me! _You're not leaving_!"

I threw my head back and winked. "Watch me."

Dru screamed, ran forward, and tossed out his arm. His duel disk activated. He threw on a single card. "Burn, you monster! _Burn_!"

Ancient Flamvell Deity materialized and created a wall of fire. I stood my ground as the attack approached. My right hand instinctively moved up to shield my eyes from the intensity of its light. Fire roared around me in a pillar. The swirling gold, red, and white was eating up oxygen. I held what air I had left in my lungs.

 _Really? This is all you have? Since you stole my innocence, I haven't woken peacefully. I haven't been able to battle my predatory inner doubts. I haven't even knocked the damn stutter. Every day, I wake up broken and have to put the pieces back together because of your selfishness. But for all of the harm you've done, this is the worst you can do?_

I used the last of my air to laugh. My laugh was stronger than the roar of the fire's blaze. The attack cleared. My ghost-white skin was unmarked. Black feathers had caught fire and were spiraling above me. My gauntlet was burned up to my wrist, and its clawed fingers were pocked fabric.

Dru grit his teeth. " _What_? How the hell aren't you screaming in pain?"

I rolled my shoulder toward him and slit my eyes. "You're more of an idiot than I realized. You call me a monster, a less-than-human, yet you can't comprehend what that means. For once in your life: listen!"

I pointed at him. My pale finger could be seen through the burned up glove. " _A dragon cannot burn_!"

The burning feathers rested upon the stadium's cobblestones. They were crushed under my boots as I walked away from Dru's appalled state. In the hallway, Buster and Abi wore similar expressions. Abi's gaze was fixed straight ahead, and Buster's followed me. He called, "Rain!"

I didn't stop. "Fair game in the match, you two."

Outside the arena, the crowds parted for me. The usual fear was mixed with an odd awe. Where they would normally avert their focus, it lingered on me. In my mind, Master said, _I am proud of you, young one. No – that name is no longer fitting. I will call you… young dragon._

I smiled. The shack I called home had never appeared lovelier. I dug through my belongings and produced a gray felt box. I retrieved two crystalline glasses, clear as the sky, and a half-empty bottle of champagne I had stolen years ago. I knelt by Atlantis's edge and placed the glasses side-by-side. I filled them halfway and placed the bottle on the cobblestones beside the cement wall.

 _Could that be for me?_ Master asked.

I giggled. "Sorry! It's reserved for someone different. Obviously, I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

 _We are a team, young dragon._ He cooed. _Thank you for accepting your draconic half._

"Rain!" The person running towards me stole my attention. I stepped forward to meet him. I reached out my hand bearing the burned glove and intertwined my fingers with his. Ranue exclaimed, "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! The way you showed he was a cheater, and a rotten duelist, too..! I was able to slip away in the chaos you made. Dartz had to fake being angry. I could see his glee when Dru was outcast. And just like you predicted, they're having Masque and If duel as the title match to distract from what you pulled. I guess they're ignoring Abi's technical disqualification."

I smiled, removed my whole gauntlet, and tossed it with the rest of the costume. Watching my burned glove, I said, "I wonder who'll take it. Guess I won't be needing the disguise anymore."

"Don't! You have to fix it. We'll do it together. It'll be a memento! Here- do you have scissors?" I directed him towards them. Ranue removed my fried gauntlet and cut off the excess, curled fabric. What remained was a fingerless, black glove. He returned it to me, saying, "Now you can always have a reminder of what you accomplished today."

I slipped it on. When I looked through the holes between my fingers, it was as though the swirling flames were still there. My own prideful laughter haunted me. "Thank you, brother. Oh!"

I passed him his glass. He said, "Here's to the fitting downfall of a true monster."

 _Clink._ Our legs dangled above the ocean waves. We chatted for as long as he could. At sunset, we had to part ways; the King would be searching for him, he knew. His foot knocked the glass over, and it broke into shards on the ground. Uncharacteristic rage crossed his face. "Dammit! Why was it there?"

I snickered. "You left it there. Good going."

"Shut up!"

The anger tightening his eyes was accompanied by a vague, red light. I muttered, "What's with you? I thought we were celebrating."

He grasped his head beneath his mane of brown locks. "I'm sorry. I have a bad headache all of a sudden. Just makes me a little irritable, that's all. I'm really sorry! Have a great night, Rain! Congrats again!"

I shrugged my shoulders and wished him well. The day was such a triumph even his departure was a sweet feeling.

Past sunset, I built a fire. Bird Noises watched me roast my meat, as usual. I dropped some cubes for him. He was skittish about them. His jade eyes darted between the fire and the shadows reaching from the inner city. I mumbled, "What has you so worried?"

The black cat hissed at the alley. I rolled my eyes, got up, and strolled into the dark. "Silly cat. There's nothing to worry ab-"

Rough hands wrapped around my neck and slammed me against the alley wall. He held me so high my feet don't touch the ground. I kicked at nothing and fought for air. Dru said, "You're dying for real this time, monster. You'll never escape me. Never."

My fingers clawed at his, ripping skin. His snarl was unchanged. Two veins protruded from the skin of his forehead. I tried to kick him but my energy was fading fast. Every ounce of me battled to breathe. His grip tightened on my windpipe. My muscles shivered and fell slack.

 _It doesn't matter. If I die now… you'll be miserable. That's all I wanted. You're creating my best ending. There can't exist a better vengeance._

Spots of black corroded my vision. The light of my fire was blotted out. I could hear my pulse slowing.

"Let her go!"

Dru's hold on me loosened. A silhouette ran at him from my fire. She rushed him, held my Orichalcos saber high, and sliced down on his shoulder. Dru dropped me and clutched at his fresh wound. I slid to the cold stone and attempted to inhale through my crushed windpipe and bruised neck. Vivian Havika stood between Dru and me. The tip of the Orichalcos saber shivered in her grip.

"You'll pay for that, kid," he growled.

"No, she won't." Another shadow walked from my bonfire. His details became clearer as he neared me. Wenn, Vivian's older brother and my former rival, stopped by her side. "A filthy outcast like you won't be touching anyone."

"The filthy outcast is behind you!"

"Behind me is the bravest, most skilled duelist I have ever had the grace of knowing," Wenn said. "If you try to hurt either of these women, you will not see the dawn. No one will miss an outcast – especially someone as despised as you."

Dru moved his bloodied hand away from his wound. "How the hell do you plan on stopping me? You're just as weak as th-"

Wenn struck Dru across the cheek. He staggered back, spat blood, and rubbed at his rapidly swelling chin. Wenn commanded, "Run. Run away like the cheating coward you are."

Dru backed away a few steps. Drops of crimson blood stained the pavement. He turned tail and fled into the night. Metal clattered on stone as Vivian dropped my sword and knelt beside me. "Oh, my goodness! Are you okay, Rain?"

Bird Noises padded close to me. I gathered him up and listened to my slow breaths, which sounded as though they flowed through a broken flute. I thought, _I should have been replanting my garden. I should have been learning how to play new songs. I should have been practicing new dances. I should've been remaking myself instead of turning him into a shadow._

I glanced at Vivian. She was standing taller than when we had first met. Dru's blood on the sword hadn't bothered her. _You… you make it worthwhile._

Wenn said, "She's not. Let us take care of you at our home. It's the least I can do to repay you for helping Vivian. I'm sure he'll try to attack you again. We can keep you safe."

The black cat squirmed out of my hold. I crawled to my fire and tossed aside the almost-burned meat roasting on it. Bird Noises chomped at it with no hesitation. I faced my two saviors and nodded.

"Cool!" Vivian said. "It's like a party! Oh. I have to fix this."

She retrieved my Orichalcos saber. In the meantime, I touched my tender neck. I attempted to speak but only wheezes croaked out. Wenn advised, "Keep quiet or you may harm yourself. You don't need to speak. Your actions have spoken for you."

I touched my palms together and bowed my head. Wenn smiled. "You're very welcome, but it is I who is grateful to you, Rain."

 _He used my true name…_

Vivian returned the saber to its sheath. She dragged the black box holding my decks and cards out to us. She dropped the saber and my white blade on top of it. "We need to take all of this so meanie pants Dru doesn't do anything to them."

"Good thinking, just like you." He ruffled her hair, which she accepted with joy. Wenn threw on my sheathed swords and Vivian carried my box. I attempted to stand. Lightheadedness washed over me. I stumbled, and Wenn caught me. "Would you like for me to carry you?"

Vivian commented, "He's real gentle about it."

I glanced into his hazel eyes. Firelight danced among their caramel color. I nodded. _Safety… yes. I'd like to be… safe._


	10. Will You Be My Soul Reaper?

_**(Fair warning: the chapters from here to the end take on a more violent and bloody tone)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 _Will You Be My Soul Reaper?_

* * *

I awoke with a sense of defeat for the tenth day in a row. Soft light from the oncoming dawn fell upon me in patches from my shack's walls. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and stepped outside. A clear vase of flowers sat on the wall separating Atlantis from the waves. My lips pursed. _I'll never be able to give them to him._

 _Chin up, young dragon_. Master's voice was clear as bells, but I heard them more for a funeral than a wedding. _You have plenty of time to deliver the gift. His honeymoon ends today, does it not?_

The mention brought me back to the wedding. My repeated attempts to sneak in were thwarted, and I earned a new bruise for each failure. I peeked into my vat of fresh water and scanned my reflection. As the weeks had passed, the white of my roots began to show. The black dye would one day be no more than a memory, just like the bruises, my damaged throat, and Dru Ilumari's touch.

I observed the arrangement in the vase. Violets clustered around a single goldenrod. Periwinkle buds were sprinkled in. "I just want to give him his wedding gift. Why has it been so difficult? It's almost like Dartz is beefing up security."

 _Perhaps you could find a way to have him meet you._

"Not likely to happen again," I muttered. "He should be working today. Sneaking into the lab is simple. The flowers will make it difficult, but… whatever."

I threw a cloak over my shoulders and hid the flower vase beneath the front flaps. The silence settled on outer Atlantis was thicker than usual. A scream split it. I peeked into the offending alley. Two children cowered in the corner. An older woman clutched at her temples. Golden fur sprouted from her wrists. The young girl asked, "Ma? Ma, what's wrong?"

Her pained cry transformed into an enraged howl. The fur spread, consuming her skin and clothes. She was left in the form of a red-eyed beast with lengthy fangs. The little boy and girl screamed and ran towards the end of the alley. The woman-turned-beast leapt forward. Her claws sunk into the boy's leg. Her too-long tongue licked up his blood. The girl pointed at my saber's hilt poking out from my robe. "Save us! Please, please help!"

Memories flashed in my mind. The mother's cold eyes flicked over me bleeding, starving, and begging for help. In the present, I stepped back, and she swiped at her daughter's back. Blood spurted across the dove-white cobblestones. The woman-turned-beast considered me, licked her stained-red chops, and sprinted on all fours towards the city's center.

I followed her bloody paw prints. The further in I went, the thicker the haze of chaos became. Silence was broken by growls and pained screams. Bloodstains were as common as chipped paint. What few people I saw sprinted past and cast furtive glances over their shoulders.

The grand, silver doors to Dartz's palace were wide open. I passed the threshold and looked back. Red handprints spotted the gates. Blood dripped like raindrops from the garden's leaves. The scent of metal and rotting flesh twisted together.

I stepped into the palace I once called home. The sentries were absent. Crimson was wiped across the walls. I held Ranue's gift closer to my chest and descended to his laboratory unhindered.

"Dammit!" A crash and slam sounded. My feet carried me quicker. Ranue had punched the wall, and a stone piece chipped off. "Why is nothing working? Nothing! What was the point of it all?"

"Ranue?"

His burning gaze lingered on me for no more than a second. "Leave me alone."

"I- I just wanted to give you-"

Glass shattered. Ranue had thrown a test tube at me, and a narrow dodge prevented it from hitting its mark. It splintered into pieces by my bare feet. A red glint lit in Ranue's golden eyes. "Get the hell away from me. You've been a burden your whole life, always taking taking taking. I never want to see your cursed face again. I said _get the hell away_!"

I dropped the vase and fled. My chest was collapsing in on itself. My cloak fell and I didn't bother to catch it. I was running and running as though reality was possible to escape.

The sky was dark. Spots of blue were visible beyond black smoke blotting out the sun. Fire curled from many Atlantian homes. The flames' red and gold left black char over fresh crimson blood.

A lone figure stood next to my shack. His bright red hair was illuminated by the wildfire tearing through Atlantis, and red shone in his brown irises. Dru held a squirming Bird Noises by the scruff of his neck. The black cat lashed out at air and mewed. "You showed up at the right time, monster!"

"Let him go." My voice, like everything, was so obviously shaky. "Do whatever you want to me, but _let him go_."

"Since you asked so politely."

Dru wound his arm back and threw Bird Noises into the ocean. I dashed past him and dove in. Beneath the waves, I could hear his laughter. I reached out but didn't find any sign of the cat. The black smoke blocking the sky prevented me from seeing underwater. I fumbled forward. My fingers brushed hair. I wrapped my arms around the tiny animal and kicked to the surface. I held Bird Noises up and pulled myself to the island.

My shack was set on fire, and Dru was gone. I placed Bird Noises' unmoving form on the cobblestones. His eyes were closed, and his pelt was waterlogged. I held him up from his chest and patted him on the back. His mouth did not open. I felt for a heartbeat and found none.

I fell on my side and curled against the dead animal. Firelight from my burning home was lost in my empty eyes. I was a cursed burden who couldn't save the one innocent life left in my world. Above the roaring flames, growling beasts, and screaming humans was a drowning silence settling upon the dragonfire of my soul.

"My dear child. What have they done to you?"

Light winked out of existence. Bird Noises' body and I rested upon a plane of darkness. A hooded figure loomed over me; by the forked tongue slithering out from beneath his hood, I assumed he was inhuman. I might have been curious if I was still me rather than the burden and failure I had become.

"I could sense your despair from my realm. The negative emotions humanity inspires has never been lost on me. Your troubles, though we try to suppress them, find ways to leak past the Orichalcos's aid."

A bright green glow washed over the black. Its origin was the Orichalcos pendant at my neck – a gift from Ranue. The visitor said, "The Orichalcos was meant to be the same for humans: a help, a gift, a blessing. They transformed it into their personal corruption. The Orichalcos was my final test for them, and they have failed.

"You feel it, too, my child. You are a beautiful, wonderful being. You should not be shamed or tortured for what is beyond your control. You should not be punished for desiring simple camaraderie. You should be celebrated and shine like the dragon you are. To destroy the defenseless creature you hold is the last straw."

A drumbeat thrummed the atmosphere.

"Here is my conclusion: Humanity does not deserve its existence. I have the possibility to create a world without them, a world where monsters like you and I can thrive in peace. The humans are geared toward destruction, and our planet will decay if their absence does not come to pass. I have the power to create a weapon with the capabilities to eliminate humanity, but this weapon requires fuel."

Between beats, voices of monsters shouted a battle cry.

"Rain Orichalcum. Do you know what they say of you? 'This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale.' I believe you to be one of the strongest monsters on the face of the planet, and you have the power to alter the path of destiny. It would be an honor to employ your aid in my endeavor."

The drums ended. The battle cries intensified into screaming. Not the monsters – humans begging and crying.

"Will you be my Soul Reaper?"

* * *

The potential patron finished his instructions after offering the position of Soul Reaper. The vision ended. I left Bird Noises' body and walked into my burning home. I threw the long strap of my white blade over my shoulder, dragged out some boxes, and snuffed out the flames. The rest of the shack would burn. I removed my bracelet, the gift from _dearest_ Ranue (miserable traitor) and tossed it into the fire. Half of the tiny heart on it reflected bright orange before blackening.

The most direct route to the castle had many huddled groups of humans. They shied away from my presence. A clacking behind me caught my attention. Three of the fur-covered beasts were following my steps. They lowered their heads in a bow. My head tilted. A memory of the hissing voice from my vision came to me.

 **./The beasts are humans whose souls are unworthy and inefficient fuel. Exposure to Orichalcos unveiled the true form their ugly emotions take. Do not bother harvesting them.**

The humans-turned-beasts flanked me as I approached the palace. Master called out to me in my thoughts. _Young dragon! You are not considering becoming a Soul Reaper, are you? Our power is meant to be used for good purposes!_

I spiraled down towards Ranue's lab. Glass sparkled on the floor. I kicked it aside as I approached the workbench. The sound of glass spinning on stone made him turn. He scowled and said, "I told you to-"

My fingers snapped. A beast leapt forward and slammed Ranue's head against the wall. He crumpled into a pile on the floor next to the fallen flowers. I said, "Don't kill him."

His goggles were beside the laser cutter. I pulled them on and traced my finger in a rectangle around the chunk of Orichalcos waiting to be crafted. Azure flames raced behind my touch.

 **./Your Blue Flame is astounding. The seamless transition between creation and destruction will be the manifestation of our perfect world. Allow me to explain how you will harvest the worthy souls…**

I followed the instructions the mysterious monster had laid out during the vision. The Orichalcos was cut into a six-pointed star in the center of a double circle. Between the two circles, I inscribed a particular chant in the letters of my language. When the dark green Orichalcos was cut to perfection, I clapped my hands together. The Blue Flame filled in the open space, and a teal colored card was created.

I picked up my new tool. The Seal of Orichalcos was heavy in my palm thanks to the stone fused with it. I set it aside and repeated the process two more times with different chants.

 _Do not use the card, young dragon._

I made my way up the staircase and walked through Dartz's palace without fear. My father's throne room was on the second floor. The queen's voice, corrupted by rage, cracked the dim atmosphere. "This city is going to hell, Dartz. If you were half the man your father was, this never would have happened. You've ruined our paradise!"

"Iona, please, calm down. This isn't you! I have a plan – something I've been working on for months. I'll make the entire world a paradise for us. Hold on a little longer, sweetheart. Iona? Iona, what's the matter?"

The large hall holding their pair of thrones had never been empty before. The polished floors held several thrown-down spears. Cowards. Abandoners. The King and Queen of Atlantis faced each other upon their dais. A low growl escaped her throat. She gripped the sides of her head and fell to her knees, the growl increasing to a high-pitched scream. The king watched in horror as she transformed into a fur-covered beast. The tainted-soul bared its fangs and leapt at Dartz.

I sprinted forward and stabbed the beast's heart. Its claws sank into my shoulders. My grip on the saber didn't relent until the flame faded from the beast's eyes, and it stopped twitching. I sheathed my sword and touched my shoulder. Warm blood stained my fingers.

"Iona!" Dartz fell to his knees by the beast's side. His hands hovered over the creature's bloodstained fur. Tears left sparkling trails down his bronze cheeks. "Iona? Where did you go, sweetheart? I still need to show you- I made a new crown, just for you. I have a whole new section of the garden planned. The plotter said the colors would be all wrong, but I didn't care because they were your favorites. You have to say something, Iona. Iona! Please, sweetheart, I need you!"

 _How terribly pathetic._ I kicked at the beast formerly known as mother. "This thing is not the queen. The Orichalcos exposed her true form."

"The monsters. The monsters did this! My Iona, my poor Iona…"

"Monsters? You're quick to blame. Humanity's own greedy intentions infected the Orichalcos, and now you pay the price."

"How can you possibly blame humanity? Look at this! The monsters reached my precious Iona. Humanity has always been their prey. You are no different. You didn't hesitate to murder your own flesh and blood!"

" _My_ flesh and blood?" Green light fell upon the obsidian tiles from my pendant. "You've made it abundantly clear throughout my life we are nothing _close_ to flesh and blood. Her life was mine to take my rites, as is yours. This world belongs to monsters. You are no more than a blight, and I will see to your erasure personally."

Dartz Orichalcum observed the once-queen. Pity and fury struck his expression. "To think I had a modicum of respect for Black Vulture. You're no better than any monster. You are evil, Rain."

I had longed to hear my father utter my name for years and years. Him saying it now, in such a wicked context, was so…

Satisfying. I smiled at my mourning father and left the palace. On the way out, Master's voice reached me. _Young dragon, I beg you to reconsider. I understand you have suffered. I feel your pain, but I would not paint an entire species based upon a small sample size. By doing so, you become what caused you pain in the first place._

 _You are not evil. You are a person. You make mistakes, you struggle through hardships, and you survive. Walking a path of vengeance merely creates more chaos and suffering. You will not correct anything, nor will you create a better world._

 _Think of Ranue, my young dragon. He has had one bad day. You have had plenty, yet he was always by your side. Why would you doom him for a single mistake?_

"You… maybe you're right." I lifted my gaze to the sky, which was suffocated by black smoke. I was in the courtyard past the palace gardens and gate. A pale fountain gurgled at the courtyard's center. A few Atlantians rushed through the area; it was the heart of the city, connecting all districts and leading into the palace. "Ranue wouldn't have let 'one bad day' get in the way of his caring for me, would he? Maybe I'll go back one more time and-"

"Rain! _Rain_!" Abi ran to me from a branching street. She grabbed my arms and shouted, "My da turned into one of those beasts! He's trying to kill me! I know you have those crazy powers, and you carry around a sword. You have to help!"

My hands balled into fists. The glow of the Orichalcos was casted upon Abi's face from my pendant. I seethed, "I _have_ to help? _I_ have to help _you_? What gives _you_ the right to my help?"

"Because you can!" she shouted. "Or else I'll die!"

I recalled every day I had begged for mercy from her, every day she had laughed in my face as I was beaten like a dog, and every day she contributed personally to my misery. I remembered the Shadow's stare I had witnessed because of humanity's innate greed. For every night of lost sleep, for every instance of traumatic flashes stealing my peace, for every moment of distrust and hatred and disgust stemming from humanity's _lies_ , she has the _audacity_ to make demands of _me_?

The Orichalcos shining at my throat shattered into a thousand green shards. White-hot crashed over my emotions and rationality like a tsunami. This was what I was missing – my true nature, my unfettered, unrelenting

 _rage_

I flashed Abi a brilliant smile, whiter than all the stars that had disappeared thanks to her species' self-absorption. "Oh, of course. I'll help how only a monster can."

Blue sparked at my fingers. I drew my Orichalcos saber and sliced upwards with force I'd withheld for years. Abi's right arm disconnected at the shoulder and hit the cobblestones. Blood exploded from the socket. Abi watched her detached limb in silent horror. The shriek she produced was unreal, like it had come from a dying animal.

The Chaos duel disk materialized at my wrist. I picked up the top card. A six-pointed star within a ring appeared on the ground, and I read the words written in my language around the star. " _Yrrs dus gonds clush tu Earth. Un quste vaxe tu nullcicáte. Orichalcos non wrut o gond est Sealed."_

(Two worthy souls meet in combat upon sacred, scarred earth. The bested becomes as sacrifice towards the world's purification. The Orichalcos will not cease until a soul is Sealed.)

The green light of the Seal of Orichalcos intensified. Abi attempted to back away from her severed arm. Her back hit the invisible wall at the Seal's edge. "What's happening? Why c-can't I- what did you do?"

I dropped to a knee to meet her wide, hazel eyes. Her blood seeped through my pants, darkening their tan color. I said, "Here is what will happen. You will bleed out. When you die, your everlasting soul will be sealed away for use as fuel in a spectacular beast. You will know torturous pain until enough fuel is gathered, and once your use is met, you will fade away from existence as though you never were. Welcome to your reckoning, human."

"No. No, no. This is some prank. This isn't happening. I'm not a sacrifice. This is a crazy nightmare, that's all. I'll wake up at any time, and…" Her eyes scanned her detached arm. Her breaths became heavier and quicker. "Let me go let me go _let me go_! I'll do anything you want! You said combat, right? We can duel!"

I stood over her. My eyes captured the Orichalcos light. "You have already lost."

Her hand covered her stump. Abi shouted, "You know a way out of this! Let me go! I'll- I'm sorry, okay? I didn't treat you right, and I'm sorry! What you're doing to me just- you're proving us right!"

I slipped behind her, yanked her bun back, and held my saber against the soft skin of her neck.

"And aren't you so happy to be right?"

My blade freed her spurting blood. I released her, and she fell limp. The empty voids of her pupils reflected the bright green Seal closing in on her – smaller, smaller, until it encapsulated her form. The Seal spat light from the earth to the sky. The gathered, black smoke scattered from the green pillar. The blinding light dissipated. Abi's bloody mess of an empty shell stared towards the fountain with blank eyes. I kicked her so she lay on her stomach, and those eyes would stare at her own red puddle.

At least her immortal soul would be of use.

Luminescence shimmered above me. The form of a dragon roared at me, and Master exclaimed, _Stop this at once, young dragon! If you do not, I will take matters into my own claws!_

"I'd love to see your best attempt. We share a form, so our control is a battle of wills. Your want to end me is miniscule compared to my desires, to my anger I can finally feel, to my _need_ for the new world."

 _You are foolish to believe genocide is the answer._

"For you to lose to my will, you must have some agreement with it."

 _I do not agree,_ he growled. _I pity you, young dragon. You are pitiful, and you have fallen prey to wicked manipulation because of it._

"I am not the prey!" I scowled at Abi's corpse. "Not anymore. Not ever again!"

"Help!" A woman fell at my feet. A pair of tainted-soul beasts followed her but hesitated at the sight of me. She begged, "Please, please help. My sons are-"

I kicked her face away, palmed the Seal of Orichalcos, and chanted the inscription. Her dying shrieks were in chorus with the howls of the watching beasts. The Orichalcos swallowed her soul. Her still body lay beside Abi's. After her soul was Sealed, a large group passed by. They were fleeing from a single tainted-soul. They asked, "Save us, monster."

I harvested their souls one-by-one. The process repeated until the sun was gone, and the only light to work by was the fire scaling Atlantis's buildings. The piles of soul- and life-lacking bodies had multiplied so swiftly.

Many, many humans had required my "help." Who am I to refuse them service?

I sat on the lip of the fountain and crossed my legs. The courtyard reeked of rotting flesh. The water had run red by my careless slashes. After a certain point, the stabbing through chest or abdomen became too tedious, so I stuck to throat slitting. On more than one occasion, accidental decapitation occurred. Oh, well. They won't miss it!

My pair of blades lay across my lap. Crimson stains masked the inscription of my brother's words on my Orichalcos saber. The buildup of dried blood had dulled the edge, so I had swapped to the white blade. Its hilt was a crystal blue dragon with outstretched wings working as a cross guard. The blade was straight, long, and slender, similar to a rapier's. My thumb glanced over the large sapphire the dragon curled around. The dove-white and crystal-blue was lost among the splatted red. A beautiful sword regardless, I thought. What a shame it had to see use on unworthy creatures.

I sheathed both swords and clasped my hands atop my crossed legs. I tossed my head, disturbing my long braid. The locks' ends were crusted with blood. I scanned my clothes, which were the real casualties. Honestly, such horrid stains! It'd take elbow grease to wash out the red, if that were even possible. If not, I'd be throwing away my hard work on the sewing-

 _I have never been ashamed of you_ , Master said. _When you survived through your family and friends' betrayal, I thought you strong. When you gave yourself pain after the punishment from 'love,' I thought you brave. I was proud of you for not extending your suffering to others, young dragon. No longer. You are a shame, and you will leave yourself emptier than the so-called 'shells' you are creating._

"Changing from being the lamb to becoming the slaughter suddenly makes me a travesty? Oh, well. We all have our opinions, no matter how wrong yours may be."

 _Your opinion is that this picture is a part of a beautiful world? That the realm closest to perfection contains such pain and fury? Is this all truly a part of your grand desire, Rain Orichalcum?_

The stink of rot blended with the metallic taste of blood particles. Distant screams rung through the streets like the wedding bells from days earlier. Roars of flames and beasts shot for the smoke-suffocated sky. The piles of bodies in the corners had attracted bickering insects, rats, and dogs. The tainted-souls in particular were appreciating the feast.

The mess of crimson-stained meatbags offered a sense of fairness in the world that was lacking before I acted. Paradise was no longer an option. There must be a judge, a jury, and an executioner, so who better than I? No sin could go unpunished, and every one of humanity's wrongs would be righted.

My tense muscles loosened, allowing me to slouch in my sitting position. I smiled with an ease and relief I had never felt. "Yes, this is _exactly_ what I desire."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Ten**

* * *

 **(((A/N: If you're coming from AR, I hope you enjoy the full version of the fall #bloodforbirdnoises** ** **:')** If not, say hi to dark!Rain. Preferably from extreme, safe distance.**

 **I thought both versions of the chant might interest you since Rain has to say it (in its Atlantian language form) for the Seal to be able to take a soul - that's how her version of the card works. This goes for ANY story she uses the Seal in. Oh, and what the mysterious 'patron' says of her is the flavor text from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. I need to give credit; I've always been partial to the language of it. How about you?)))**


	11. The Changing of Winds

**Chapter Eleven**

 _The Changing of Winds  
_

Marching. Left, right, left, right, metal suits of armor clashing against stone streets. I awaited the swarming soldiers with mild disinterest. I rested my elbow on my leg and my cheek on my fist, and I was sitting on the bloodwater fountain.

The army was made up of suits the blue of the sea, and the one leading the battalion wore armor the blue of the sky. Sickly green light spilled from the eyeholes and open maws of the suits. The glow drifted up from the soldiers like ghosts leaking from their intestines.

I puffed a sigh, and the air lifted my bangs. "I don't remember calling a meeting. What do you want? You're taking up valuable atmosphere."

Two soldiers marched forth, kicking aside decaying corpses as they went. Their gauntleted hands clamped down on my sagging shoulders, and they dragged me to my feet. The intensity of their grip said I wouldn't have any luck trying to shake them. Neat.

The two armor-suited, glowy _things_ guided me through the palace gates. Rows of soldiers flanked our approach. They were uncountable, spotting the gardens and palace halls like the creatures in the sea. We reached the throne room, where the beast version of Iona, Queen of Atlantis, lay still and bloody.

I was led behind the empty thrones. A warrior pressed his palm to the wall. Orichalcos circuits lit up and dissipated. A panel on the floor slid back to reveal a staircase. Though I could fight off the single soldier holding me hostage, I was too intrigued by the new developments to bother.

The stairs wound in a spiral down a tower I had no idea existed. Pale blue light shone from the bottom. At the base, a wide room spread out, one nearly as massive as the island of Atlantis itself. The only sound in the massive area was the warriors' footsteps, and the scent of antiseptic was prevalent beyond the metallic smell clinging to my clothes. The oddest of all was what I _saw_ , and I had trouble processing exactly what was happening here.

Massive tubes were spaced out and spanned from floor to ceiling. Monsters were suspended in cyan-colored liquid. I spotted Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Neo-Spacian Black Panther, and many others I recognized. They were silent and unmoving like the deceased. Tubes were injected into their mouths and separate appendages. The bright green embedded into the machinery said the Orichalcos was extracting something from the duel monsters.

The soldiers escorted me to the far end of the underbelly. A towering mess of wires spiraled from every contained monster towards a machine's heart. A series of screens were spread at the machine's base, and a solitary individual observed them with hands folded behind his back.

King Dartz Orichalcum appeared as normal: blue and tan robes of the Atlantian King, a crown of gold and sapphires, bronze skin, hair dyed the blue of the sea, and irises a dark gold like Ranue's. My father was oddly pleased to see me. "What do you think of my collection?"

"It's sick," I spat. "The monsters did nothing to deserve this!"

"Interesting for you to say. I have nearly one of every breed of monster, and they were all extracted from a situation where they were abusing humans for their own gain."

I growled, "More lies to fuel whatever agenda you're fronting. Why'd you bring me here? To make me angrier?"

"I doubt it's possible," he said. The King neared me and pulled the Seal of Orichalcos from my pocket. "I could see your actions from my screen, so I take it you've learned of the Orichalcos's most valuable trait. It can draw powers from souls. I've known it since the Orichalcos fell. What you see here is a setup to power my most beautiful machine. This is my life's work: Destruction Of Monsters Amassed! DOMA has the power to wipe duel monsters off of the planet so humans can rule as has been our purpose! There is one final piece to the puzzle, one last push to allow DOMA to begin its work. I require a single species – one I could not find anywhere else."

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. I must thank you for revealing his location to me in the Orichalcum Grand Cup. I will extract him from you, and you'll die a painful death like every other evil monster of your kind."

My eyes widened. _The tournament. The real monsters were created from these trapped souls. He was testing his machine! We're complete opposites. One ideal leads to DOMA, and the other to the Great Leviathan. Too bad…_

Dartz grinned, and the soldiers' grip on me tightened. They were leading me to the last empty pod, which was directly in front of the DOMA machine. Dartz laughed and waved the Seal of Orichalcos. "The stone can't help you now. I hope you enjoyed your day of slaughter. Your reckoning is here. The army of Orichalcos warriors I created with the duel monsters' souls will give me free reign over all of Earth! Oh, and none of it would be possible without your Shining Dragon. Before you die, I must _thank you_ , Rain."

His smile was the smugness of vengeance, of justice well wrought – and it rightfully belonged to _me_. I stated, "Orichalcos Deuteros."

A pair of rings appeared around my feet and shot outwards. The two soldiers were thrown away. Dartz and I were locked within the double rings. The card he stole from me fluttered to the floor. "W-what? I had the Seal!"

"You had one. I have three different Seals, and two are made just for you, Dartz Orichalcum. 'A third creature is allowed into the Seal. One monster, one bridge, and one human cross paths atop the star. Two souls may leave the Seal's bounds when one conquers another.'"

"What creature do you speak of?"

A _hiss_ vibrated the glass casings containing the monsters. A black-scaled belly curled around the Seal's edge. The slithering snake surrounded Dartz's feet. The King tried to back away but tripped over the monster's body. His back slammed into the Seal's invisible wall.

"Orichalcos Tritos!" I called. I pulled the final of the Orichalcos trilogy from my back pocket along with Deuteros. "The last is more specific. 'A monster and human conjoin souls within the Seal. Two become one in the human's vessel. A clash of wills decides the body's commander.'"

The third ring appeared on the outside of the Seal of Orichalcos. Dartz stammered, "W-what have you done? What's happening here?"

"Orichalcos Deuteros allowed this lovely monster to join us. It is my honor to introduce you to my patron." The large snake coiled around me, and its forked tongue tasted the air beyond its saber-like fangs. I said, "Orichalcos Tritos will give you a fabulous prize! You, Dartz Orichalcum, have won the ability to become just like me! You and my patron are about to combine and share your body! Whichever of you has the strongest will has the option to control said body."

Utter horror befell his features. "You mean I- I'll be a-"

I flashed a grin. "A monster."

A bloodcurdling scream tore from the King of Atlantis as my patron leapt into his chest. The entirety of his body slithered inside of Dartz. His screaming didn't stop as his skin paled like the snake's underbelly and one of his irises stained Orichalcos green. The triple rings of the Seal of Orichalcos Tritos shrank onto Dartz's body. The familiar pillar of neon green light shot from the Seal.

My heart skipped a beat as Dartz's multicolor stare landed on me. He rose to his full height, placed a hand on my head, and said, "Excellent work, my child. I am proud of your efforts."

I dropped to a knee and lowered my head in a bow. "Thank you, my liege."

"One hundred and seventy eight souls in a single day is extremely impressive. I suppose it is one hundred and seventy nine since Dartz Orichalcum is now ours to use as we see fit. Rise, my child." I did and joined him near the DOMA.

"A horrifying creation," my patron said. "Humanity is capable of so much evil. However. The Orichalcos warriors, as Dartz called them, could be of use with the soul power collected. My immediate priority is freeing the captured monsters. I will put his own warriors to good use destroying these cages. In the meantime, do go about harvesting more humans."

I bowed and retrieved the Seal of Orichalcos before taking my leave. I followed my own bloody footprints towards the rising staircase. The Orichalcos warriors had not lost their glow, but they were unmoving. I wondered what my patron would decide on using them for.

The idea of having a constant, powerful ally at my back made me giddy. I climbed the stairs with a skip in my step. I strolled through the palace and gardens, which were still full of the empty suits of armor.

Dartz Orichalcum. How wonderful to bring him ruin and despair.

I returned to my spot at the bloodied fountain. A few people were crouching and crying over some of the dead meatbags. To be honest, I could hardly tell one from the other anymore. It was all starting to blend together – same for their screams and pleading when I stole their souls. Shouldn't they be happy to join those they care for? I shrugged my shoulders. I just don't _get_ people.

The plaza was empty yet again when _he_ stumbled into sight.

I may have been a tad off the mark earlier. There is one mug I could not mistake even if I tried, one that haunted my night visions and taunted my daydreams. The scarlet dye of his hair matched the blood written upon the walls by my stark strokes. He stopped. His wide, brown eyes absorbed the scene, me included. His hands fell out of the pockets of his dirty tunic. Tainted-soul beasts lifted their heads, no doubt sensing his fear.

"…Shit," he breathed. Dru Ilumari turned tail and ran. He vaulted over the beast chasing him and sprinted down the connected alley he'd arrived from. I held the hilt of my saber between my teeth and scaled a nearby building. I watched every one of his movements. Dru wound through alleys most Atlantians had learned better than to take, but I guess they didn't have the _heart_ to pay the Flame advice. A flood of beasts hounded him. He ran through a wrought-iron gate and slammed the gate shut. Tainted-souls slammed against the bars, howled, and raked their claws at his too-far skin. Dru wiped the sweat from his brow and caught his breath.

I leapt from the roof and landed the brunt of my force in a blow from my hilt to his skull. He cried out and dropped to his knees. Dru tried to back up. The slice of a beast's claw at his back persuaded him otherwise. His face twitched. He charged at me with painfully obvious movements. I sidestepped and bashed his neck with the flat of my blade. He crumpled, attempted to push himself up, and collapsed again.

I grabbed Dru's collar and dragged him down the street. Tainted-souls filed in. They licked their chops, awaiting the inevitable kill. I growled, "Back off. He's mine."

We walked down an alley to a main street near the palace. I stopped at the exact spot he had first found me, when I'd dropped my basket. Back then, he'd said, _"You won't make it far. If you come with me, I'll help you."_

I slammed him against the wall of his former home. His eyes focused on me in a start – on the splats of blood staining my clothes and the army of beasts watching from the shadows. His composure broke into what I had never before seen: desperation.

"Please, please Rain, please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I take it all back! If you let me go I'll never touch you again, swear to Dartz! I'll never hurt you, I'll never- agh!" I sliced open his inner thigh. "Make it stop!"

 _Why am I still surprised by what he will sink to? No. I am not a creature capable of mercy. You showed me as much._ I said, "Choose a finger."

He held his hands up like a beggar in the streets. "Nononono-"

"…Fine. I'll choose for you." I pinned his arm against the wall, removed them one-by-one, and repeated the process on the other hand. "Now tell me: which leg do you favor?"

He growled, "You're no different than how you've always been. Monster, _monster_ , mon-"

I grabbed his collar, thrust him against the pavement, and slashed down my blade like a falling guillotine. His shriek was painfully loud as his leg was severed. "The left it is. You can go now."

He could barely manage to crawl in his decrepit state. The tainted-souls watched him with greed in their eyes. Wherever he saw them, he increased his pace as was possible in the opposite direction. They were leading him, and I followed several meters behind at a slow pace.

Dru hefted himself onto utopia's edge, stared onto the ash-stained waves, and whimpered, "Where can I go?"

I walked in his blood trail. He turned his attention to my footsteps. I folded my hands behind my back and tossed a glance to the corpse of a black cat beside my feet. "An Orichalcum never leaves her debts unpaid."

The desperation collapsed on him again, and I knew he would try to beg, plead, and lie his way out. The thought made me sick, that somewhere in his mind he truly believed he deserved to survive – and he always would. Nothing I did could make him see who he was, what he was, or what he'd done.

But nothing could stop me from ending him.

I shoved him into the water before he could speak. I sat facing the center of Atlantis and listened to his failed attempts to climb; no fingers to scale with, after all. He cried for help. There was none. His splashing gradually came to a stop. The ordinary lullaby of the waves lapping against the island was restored.

A laugh escaped me. "At _last_."

This human I feared, who left me scarred, couldn't survive a death reserved for a kitten. He and all the wicked being like him would be gone forever, and none would have to suffer what I did.

And all thanks to a few petty sacrifices – which he wouldn't even be a part of! He would never exist again!

I laughed, and laughed, and I couldn't stop. Justice was so, so satisfying, and-

Wait.

 _Wait_.

 _What is that?_

I walked to the ashes of my shack. Resting in the center was a pie, and a folded piece of paper was on its perfect, brown crust. I knelt beside the pastry and picked up the note. The writing was the meticulous cursive belonging to my brother's hand.

 _"_ _Hey, Rain. I noticed what happened to your home. I have a good guess of who did it. If you need somewhere to stay, or anything at all, you can always come to me. I sincerely apologize for what I did and said to you. I didn't mean any of it. There's something I discovered, and I would like to share it with you._

 _The Orichalcos is more than a resource. It's a living, growing being, and it feeds on emotions. For humans, it feeds on negativity and anger, so it influences us to have the same emotions when it comes into contact with us. The opposite is true of monsters, which is why you've been less aggressive whenever you wore the pendant I gave you or since you got your chip. The Orichalcos changes you to be happy and peaceful._

 _I know it doesn't excuse what I did. I want to do whatever I can to make it up to you, and this treat is my first offering! If you come by, we can have tea, duel, and chat just like old times! –Ranue"_

A charred item caught the minimum sunlight filtered through the smoke-choked sky. The blue bracelet, my brother's gift to me, was intact though covered in soot. Half of the heart adorning it was unscathed, retaining its crystal blue color.

I brushed it off. Green was laced within the blue; Ranue had used the Orichalcos in everything. I slipped it onto my wrist. A rush of ease washed over my anger and hatred. I pulled off the chain around my neck and observed the pendant. The Orichalcos had broken after my emotions became too much to handle. I tried to remember why, exactly, I was so furious, but I couldn't. All I recalled was what I did because of it.

Several boxes sat beside the ruins of my house. I dug through one of them, produced another Orichalcos pendant, and tugged it over my head. The sense of peace Ranue had referenced settled over my mind. The cloud of rage I had experienced dissipated. My thoughts were sharp. I picked up Ranue's note, stuffed it into my pocket, and started towards the palace.

" _Rain_!"

The call came from the east. I was at my throne, the blood fountain. A young girl ran to me from the finer Atlantian homes. Vivian Havika shoved me with all the might she could muster. She smacked her fists against my midsection, shouting, "How could you! _How could you_! You were supposed to be my hero!"

Her attack halted. Her hands flattened against my stomach. Tears streamed down her face. "I believed in you. I thought you were the greatest duelist ever, and your monsters were amazing. You were my hero, but now you're just some _villain_!"

Vivian shoved me one final time. She averted her eyes as though she couldn't stomach my existence. I cocked my head, pulled a card from my deck, and held it out to her. She took back Soul of the Pure, which had saved me in my duel against Buster. I said, "I am indebted to you, so I will not harm you."

Her stare darted between the card and me. She broke out into sobs and held it close to her chest. I kept my expression blank and turned towards the gardens. Though I wanted more than anything to say I felt the same, a minor prick built in the heart I didn't know I had.

I stared at my feet as I walked through the gardens. Blood dripped from flowers like morning dew. Empty suits of armors belonging to the formerly fueled Orichalcos warriors littered the grounds. The white curtains in the palace's halls had fallen like ignored flags of ceasefire. The way to Ranue's lab was empty, and he was absent. I cocked my head, thinking to go to his chambers, but a commotion from the throne room distracted me.

I sprinted to the palace's heart. My patron was at the back of the hall, commanding two Orichalcos warriors. The first held a hunk of Orichalcos shaped like a large egg. The second supported an unconscious woman. The curly black hair spilling over her shoulders and the rouge painted on her lips were familiar. She was Céline, the love of Ranue's life. I scanned the room; my brother was restrained by a single soldier not far off. He was focused on her, and he shouted, "What are you doing to her?"

"She has not experienced enough exposure," the fake Dartz explained. "I must see if her soul is tainted or worthy. You will be a most valuable sacrifice after we take care of her, Crown Prince."

Ranue yanked at the iron grip of the Orichalcos warrior. "Don't hurt her!"

"He is a blind fool. Don't you agree, my child?" My patron's laugh and gesture towards me cast my brother's attention onto me. "He could not swallow the fact that you are my Soul Reaper, and your kill count is more than respectable."

Ranue's eyes widened. "It's not- of course it isn't true! You would never do something like that!"

"The truth is inaccessible through a closed mind," my patron said. "Show him, my child. I will save you the legwork."

The false Dartz snapped his fingers. The Orichalcos warrior stabbed his claw into Ranue's chest and raked it down. His blood spurted onto the tiles. Ranue collapsed, and his breaths were shallow.

I dove to his side without second thought. I held him up where he couldn't support himself, and my hand grasped his. I offered a strong grip to suggest he do the same; his was weak and weaker. My throat was raw. I stumbled over my words. "I-it's true. It's all t-true, everything I did. I d-don't think people should exist."

"I can see why you'd think that. I'm kind of the worst."

I tightened my hold on his palm. "No, you're not! You take that back!"

Ranue… laughed. He laughed. He laughed! "Yeah, there are some pretty bad people in this world. Then there are people like you, with that great big heart of yours. With you, Céline, Engu, ma… I can look forward to each and every day knowing I could share it with people like you. And, remember? That's what family is all about."

His touch left a spot of his own blood on the bracelet he had given me. His wound had darkened my clothes more than any I'd created. "That heart is nonexistent."

Was what I wanted to say. Instead I couldn't speak past a sob and a tear rolling down my cheek. Ranue whispered, "Don't cry, sis. I need something from you, okay? I need an Orichalcum promise."

I was unable to find the air for a response. I nodded and shut my eyes tight. What little strength he had went into squeezing my hand. I focused on his face. His golden eyes were too dark. "I know it looks rough, but that's when you're at your best: back against the wall in a duel or in life, you always manage to pull through. I'm not normally one to ask anything of you, but I know this is something you can do, Rain. I know you can, so I have a final request.

"Could you… could you save everyone, Rain? Especially… Céline. I really messed up, and I don't think… anyone should pay the price for it except for me."

He coughed. Blood dribbled down his chin. His hand tried to slip out of mine, and I caught it again. I said, "I swear it."

Ranue smiled wide. His teeth were stained red. His words were garbled as though speaking underwater, his lovely, singsong voice corroded, but I heard every one: "I really do care for you, sis. Never forget it."

"I- I do, too! You're the most important person in the world to me, and you c-can't-"

* * *

"Hey, Rain! Are you in there?" Ranue flicked my nose with all the annoyance a thirteen-year-old like him could muster. "You can't be daydreaming while you're fishing! This is important! You need to learn how to take care of yourself."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It just doesn't make any sense. Look! There's one right there, a dumb fish who's swimming upstream instead of down, and it won't even _look_ at my lure!"

Ranue set his hands on his hips and leaned over the water. The mainland river he'd taken me to was populated enough, but my luck was rotten as always. He said, "Give it some more thought. A fish swimming upstream must have a reason. It's stubborn enough to not let anything stop it, especially a silly-looking lure!"

I pouted. "Y'know they're fish, right?"

My deadpan statement didn't shoot him down. "Then you have the fish who go wherever the current takes them, the fish who go after whatever they see! Sure, they're at higher risk of being caught, but don't you think it's worth it to see more of the world?"

"…It's a murky river, bro."

Ranue smiled his bright white grin. The breeze picked up, carrying dead leaves and long locks of his brown hair. "Like the wind. It changes often and in seemingly random directions! There is always a purpose, though – we just aren't aware of it. I know you've been struggling, Rain, but sometimes you need to follow the wind."

I choked on my words. My fingers went to my most recent black eye. I blinked tears away. Ranue laughed, saying, "There's more to life than surviving, sis. See? This doesn't have to be some chore. It can be fun, too. We can't control the wind, Rain, but I'm sure as hell making a sail!"

I growled, "Easy for you to say."

"Yeah," he sighed. He sat next to me and pointed at the upstream-swimming fish. "Doesn't look like that guy's getting anywhere, though, and neither are we."

"What do you mean _we_? This happened to _me_! I'm the monster!"

"You don't get the whole 'family' idea. I'm by your side through thick and thin."

"Ma and da were supposed to be family!"

"True, but- they don't get it, either. You're important to me, Rain. You're my sister, and that means I put who you are over what the rest of Atlantis thinks, or what may be dangerous for me, or what I'd rather be doing right now. You need someone, right? I'm really happy just to be here with you!"

I buried my head in my hands and felt hot tears slip through my fingers. He could be enjoying his day off. He could have ignored me like everyone else and never risk being outcast himself. Instead he was hanging around grumpy old _me_. His hands fell on my shoulders. "Hey, are you okay? Are you-"

* * *

"-okay?" My palms were on his bloodied chest as I uttered the words. "Ranue. Say something. You said- you swore you'd make it up to me, right? How about that duel you promised or we can have your favorite tea today or _say something_ , please, please you're scaring me. Ranue? Look, look here, open your eyes. I'll even- I'll t-tell my b-best joke, and you can laugh like you always do, and please _please-_ "

My throat tightened to cut me off. Not even a sob could escape. The false Dartz watched the scene with a passive expression. "Pity. He would have been astounding fuel. Why would you let him pass you by, my child?"

My hands trembled against his chest. There was no rise and fall, no steady thrum, and no new warmth.

My patron sighed. "Ah, well. I suppose we cannot harvest them all. The good news is the woman here appears to be a useful soul, so she can be our next target-"

 _"_ _Insluith. Yrrsil. Rykuix."_

A flash of green exploded between the Orichalcos warriors. They shattered into pieces of armor. The false King's multicolored stare focused on my open, shaking hand. I had thrown my saber end-over-end towards them and invoked the energy burst. My blade settled beside Céline's unconscious form.

" _What_ do you think you're doing, my child?"

I observed my arm, which had moved nearly of its own volition. The spot of my brother's blood left the heart on my bracelet a bright red.

 _What… am I doing?_

"Don't try to say you _meant_ what you told that human," my patron spat. "You and I are more similar than you and he are! We want the same thing. Removing the human race means erasing whatever pain he caused!"

 _Yes, that's true. I do want humanity gone. I want to see a world of free monsters._

 _…_ _But-_

"Obeying some human will lead you to despair. I understand your less-than-perfect half may hold some lasting emotions, but I urge you cast them aside before they lead you astray. You cannot throw away everything you have built. Calm yourself, and reap the woman's soul as you have so many others before her."

I walked forward and palmed my saber. Céline did not move. She was sprawled out on her side. Light caught on the wedding band she wore on her left hand. Ranue's matching ring was silver and bloodstained.

Above Atlantis, the clouds abruptly shifted from moving south to north. The black smoke followed suit, and the roaring fires consuming the city, and the stench of rot, decay, and blood. The wind rushed through the garden, rustled the fallen curtains of the palace halls, and drifted into the throne room as a barely noticeable breeze. The air kissed my skin in a welcome refrain from the ever-rising heat.

I sheathed my saber and lifted Céline in my arms.

" _Cease_ ," my patron demanded. "Stop this instant, or we will be the greatest of enemies. Think of all you have accomplished, my child! Imagine your dream of justice gifted unto Earth!"

"As the truest member of the Orichalcum family," I said, "I never leave an oath unfulfilled. Humanity _lives_."

Blue fire blazed like burning ambition; it danced along my shoulders and leapt from my back like a pair of dragon's wings. Light took shape within the azure, and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon appeared above me. My Master roared. I could feel his smile and his pride, and I was hit with the sense that my greatest ally had been within me all along.

My patron screamed like a refused toddler. "If you will not fight for me, you will die for me!"

Metal screeched behind me. A wall of Orichalcos warriors blocked the exit. They raised sharp scythes with card zones like the Chaos duel disks. I stood my ground as they marched forward: one step, two steps, three-

The squeal of tires sounded from the hall behind them. A vehicle turn-braked through their line, scattering their pieces of armor. My completed motorized bike came to a stop beside me. The frame had come out nice; it was a duller gold like bronze and layered like knight armor. He sputtered, "What- how-"

I toed a tire and shrugged. "Self-driving. These Orichalcos chips are useful for locating, you know. I appreciate the technology."

He yanked his sword from his sheath and charged me. Master batted him away with his tail. I eased Céline onto the back of the seat and slipped on in front of her such that she rode piggyback. I floored the pedal and sped outside the palace. Brilliant light followed my path, a mark of Shining Dragon's trail.

I stopped beside a cottage, kicked in the door, and stormed inside. The armed man within nearly cleaved my head off. Engu dropped his rapier. "Princess? It's you! And the real princess?"

I dumped Céline into the blacksmith's arms. I swung open a pair of dresser doors in the back left corner, peeled off my disgusting clothes, and put on a black bodysuit. Layers and layers of lobstering armor colored the same as the motorcycle settled on top of the suit. I pulled the helmet over my head, which had two protrusions on its sides forming a "V" shape. Engu said, "Er, what's the point of the armor now?"

I threw my white blade over my shoulder and strapped my saber to my side. I took Céline back from the confused man. "Unless you want your everlasting soul stolen from your corpse, I suggest you follow me to the mainland. An army is chasing us."

"An _army_?"

I slid onto my vehicle, Céline in tow, and revved towards the edge of the island. I hauled Céline and my bike up to the ledge and vaulted onto the mainland bridge. I rode through water, sand, and dirt until reaching my garden. I lowered Céline onto the ground. Master alighted from the sky and dropped the items in his claws: my boxes I'd saved from my burning house and my brother's cold body.

 _I'm sorry, young dragon._

I dropped to my knees and raked my fingernails through the dirt. It barely made a dent in the earth. I did it again.

 _Please, young dragon. Time is of the essence. We have until Dartz discovers a new way to harvest souls, and we must recruit powerful allies if we are to go to war with his army._

A small hole was in the ground. I kept on.

 _I know you care deeply, but this can wait until-_

" _Shut up_!" I shouted. A couple of my nails had broken on rocks. My tears mixed with the drops of blood. I did not stop until a suitable grave was dug. I helped Ranue into it with shaking, dirty hands. I removed his ring, placed it in Céline's open palm, and pushed the dirt over him. I used the Blue Flame to create crystal flowers, which marked the rectangle where he rested.

My stained hands fell into my lap. I breathed in deep. Released. I said, "Whatever needs to be done, I will do it."


	12. Three Debts

**Chapter Twelve**

 _Three Debts_

༼ **The Rolling Green Hills of the Mainland** ༽

A breeze whispered through the emerald green grass. The plains were like a green sea stretching from horizon to horizon. Monsters roamed free. Their joy made me long for the world I had desired to create.

But Ranue was more important than what I wanted.

I started towards the castle towering over me. The white stone structure was as out of place as I was among the peaceful landscape. Master's voice called, _Be respectful, young dragon. The being we have sought is one chosen by the Crimson Dragon himself._

 _What's the Crimson Dragon?_

 _The Crimson Dragon is an immortal entity of impossible power sworn to protect the world from swelling darkness. He employs eight powerful dragons to fight at his side, and Ancient Fairy Dragon is one of them. She serves as a protectorate of the monsters, and in turn, they are sworn to her. By negotiating with her, we are negotiating with the entire monster world._

 _Understood. It's easy to be polite with a caring monster._

A single monster stood at attention before the front gate. I recognized him as Alien Shocktrooper, who I had used once. He crossed his swords over his chest and asked, "What business have you with Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Humanity's very existence is at stake," I said. "I wish to request her aid at the behest of my master, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon."

Alien Shocktrooper stepped to the side. "We have expected you, young dragon. The spirits have convened with your Master, and we have an offer to make you. Are you prepared to be in her presence?"

I confirmed with a nod. He pulled open one of the massive doors. Kaleidoscope light from stained-glass windows filtered onto the bright, blue dragon flitting before me. She said, "Welcome, young dragon. We have witnessed your ability with the card game 'duel monsters' in your tournament history. If you make an agreement with us, we will provide aid in the war effort and tie ourselves to your soul such that the summons of these monsters truly materializes the attached monster."

"…Make me an additional promise. If I use it in that way, make it so my opponent has the same power."

Her head tilted. "If we do that, you will-"

I grinned. "I'm quite resilient to pain. It's in the spirit of fairness. I wouldn't want you to feel like I'm using you. That… is a terrible, terrible feeling. Now, what is my side of the deal?"

She craned her neck. Her yellow eyes captured crimson light. "We have learned how unwelcome we are among humans. Your side of the bargain to create a new, separate realm for us. We will be eternally grateful and make a home for you there."

My mouth twitched. "That would require Shining Nova, which means…"

"A death in this world could mean birth in another," she hinted.

I bent my knee. "It shall be done."

Her smile warmed me. "Excellent. Shocktrooper will provide instructions upon how to link your soul to the spirits. The brand will fall upon your heart and is not removable, so the ability shall be permanent. Its relation to the heart and soul likely means your emotional will commands the power. In the end, it is your choice whether to accept it or not. You are dismissed."

I bowed and followed Alien Shocktrooper to the exit. He passed me a piece of paper and explained the requirements. By the time he was finished, an infinity of stars watched my leave.

I dropped into the plains and pulled off my armor and shirt. My plain white breast band was the only cover on my upper half. The blade of the knife in my hand caught starlight. I angled it towards my own heart, staring intently at the paper. On it was a star mark matching the Seal of Orichalcos.

Unflinching, I carved the mark into the skin over my heart. Dark, thick blood dripped down my chest and stained the white band. Once finished, azure light burned through the seal; it immediately scarred over to resemble a messy tattoo. I wiped sweat from my face.

 _The deal is made. Your ability awakens,_ Master said. _We must travel swiftly to our next destination, young dragon. I wish to make a request of the very gods themselves._

༼ **The Blistering Sands of Egypt** ༽

I clutched my cloak closed and pulled the hood lower. I hugged the walls of the sunbaked, mud buildings and kept my head low. Traveling to Egypt's heart was the most "normal" I had felt in weeks. My black hair dye had worn, leaving a bowl of silver strands atop my head. The bright colors would make me more noticeable, being a minority here as I was in Atlantis.

I passed a gap between buildings and caught another glimpse of the land's sparkling gem, the Nile. The massive river divided the land, and life clustered around it like suckling babes to their mother. Distant pyramids pierced the blue horizon.

A moment of reflection distracted me. What if I had lived my life here? With my piss poor relationship with destiny, I'd likely be some sort of slave or worse. My bones would probably have gone into building one of those pyramids.

A puffed sigh disheveled my bangs. Master advised, _Do not allow hypotheticals to dissuade you. Destiny is yours to grasp and mold, young dragon._

 _Yeah, yeah, whatever. How am I supposed to meet with this king, anyway?_

 _They are open to communicating with helpful spirits. Ancient Fairy Dragon has set up an audience. Recall that he is not called 'king.' He is Pharaoh Aknamkanon._

 _Say it one more time?_

 _Pharaoh Aknamkanon._

I approached the pair of guards at the entrance to the palace grounds with trembling lips. "I- I'm here to see, uh, Pharaoh Ack-nim-ka-moon?"

They glanced at each other, and one rolled his eyes. "You are certainly the foreigner we were awaiting. Come."

They led me towards the massive structure belonging to the 'pharaoh.' I passed legions of training warriors and pairs of students and masters practicing an art I couldn't recognize. No, that's magic! They know magic here!

I snapped to attention as a gust of wind hit me. We were deeper within the palace's bowels and coming to a large, open chamber. I was fairly certain the large throne opposite me was solid gold. Likewise, the advisors surrounding the throne held objects of similar gold fashion.

The man on the throne was a graying man with a stern face. Though he wore the bright, rich colors I assumed befit a man of his position, no crown adorned his head. Instead I noted a hood that reminded me of drapery and a shiny snake curling at its front.

"Welcome, stranger," he said. His voice was warmer than I had anticipated. "It is not often a monster visits us. We accept your kind, but it is my understanding you come from a war-torn country. Make your request and we will see if we can negotiate."

When the guards lowered their spears, I walked forward. All the attention cast onto me caused my legs to quake. I fell upon my hands and knees and said, "Pharaoh Aknamkanon, I was driven from my land by a wicked king seeking to summon an engine capable of consuming every human on the planet. It would be an ascension of honor to have but a single opportunity to call upon the awesome power of the Egyptian gods to drive the annihilation away from the land. I humble myself before you in an attempt to save you from sure destruction through borrowing a small fraction of the power you harness here."

A miniscule smile settled upon the pharaoh. His head tilted to sit on his fist. "You are quite the silvertongue. You may have my blessing, humble monster, in exchange for an agreement. It is my belief my son may struggle in the future through no fault of his own. The gods are yours to call on for noble purposes so long as you and the monsters under your control keep a promise to protect my son."

I forgot myself and lifted my head. "That- that's it?"

Aknamkanon laughed. "No wonder. I did not know you were so young. Yes, that is all I ask of you. When the forces of darkness drop their burden upon my son, I would like for you to offer what aid you can. When Egypt is at risk for its own annihilation, perhaps you could remember what I offer you. My priority, however, is my flesh and blood. The future of Egypt rests with him."

My breath caught. "I understand… the importance of family. Your wish is my promise. Your son, the next pharaoh, will have me and the other monsters at his back always."

"We have an agreement. I will set about the transcription process immediately."

I left the inner palace with three new cards in hand. I couldn't avert my eyes from their glory. To place them face-down in a deck, or to let them leave my hand, felt like a sin-

"Hey, you." The boy who'd called out made me double take. His impressive mane of hair stuck up in three different directions. Its tips were red like fire, its middle was black like night, and its bangs were yellow like sunlight. He pointed at me and said, "What's wrong with your skin?"

A young girl with fluffy brown hair whacked him with her staff. "You can't just ask people that!"

"Ow! What? I'm _so_ rry!"

"You better be!" She turned to me and said, "Um, this here is the prince. He'll be pharaoh one day, so you'd better not hurt him! Pretty please, monster lady?"

I blinked. The prince. This kid was the one I was bound to defend. I said, "To be honest, there's a lot wrong with me. It's wonderful to meet you. I have somewhere to be, but I'm sure we'll cross paths again."

They whispered at my back as I left. I crossed through the gates and made my way through busy streets. The further I drew from land's jewel, the palace, the slummier the area became. Recalling the similar setup at my home, I supposed some arrangements were universal.

I skirted around a building and nearly bumped into a gathered group of children. They hollered at a girl trapped in an alley and threw rocks and rotten food at her.

My disk solidified on my wrist. I touched my deck, and the White Dragon materialized. He coiled like a snake around me and growled. The kids went silent at the sight. My Blue-Eyes roared; the children screamed and scattered. In another flash, the monster disappeared.

The little girl fell to her knees. Her long, brown hair fell over her face like a curtain. "Pl-please don't hurt me!"

I formed a crystal blue tulip, placed it on the ground, and walked away. When I was far away from the town, a pillar of light shot up from the slums. I shielded my eyes with my hand and thought, _Why do I feel like I messed something up?_

 _You did not_ , Master said. _You merely set a new destiny in motion._

 _What does that mean?_

 _Do not concern yourself. Our last set of allies is a trio of humans far from here. Their place of training is at a mountain's peak._

"…I have to climb a _mountain_?"

༼ **The Imposing Heights of a Glacial Mountain Range** ༽

A ferocious gale pelted me with frost crystals. My cloak whipped around me like a billowing shadow, a spot of black among the mountain's icy white. The area was foggy and the atmosphere was too thick – or the air was too thin – for breathing. I gulped in what little oxygen was available. My frostbitten fingers clutched at slippery rocks. I pulled myself up and up.

Light broke through the fog. I collapsed at the lip of a crater. I was above the clouds, and the mountain's apex dipped inward like a bowl. Grass green like summer spread out before me, and the mere thought warmed me. I tried to walk into the crater, stumbled, and rolled down the hill. I came to a stop amid the tickling blades of grass.

Tiny, pastel flowers dotted the landscape. Butterflies fluttered among them. Serenity settled upon me with the warmth I had sought. I loosed a sigh of relief and started to rise.

A blade kissed the back of my neck. Its steely chill was more than the mountain could have given me. A harsh voice demanded, "Who approaches the Legendary Knights?"

 _Knights?_ Panic scattered my thoughts. _You brought me to- No, I can't face them. I can't…_

Sunlight sparkled on my blue bracelet. The bloodstain was a stark contrast. "I am a refugee from Atlantis. A corrupted form of Dartz Orichalcum seeks to summon the Great Leviathan to the end of erasing humanity. My goal is to stop him by going to war with his army. I have the blessing of Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Egyptian gods. If you are willing to return to your home, it would be the last bit of help we need."

The Knight holding me hostage raised his sword and swiped. I gasped but was unharmed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the hood of my cloak in his hand. "A true knight never hides her face or her strength. What is the great power within you?"

"I am half-monster," I explained, keeping my eyes trained on the pale blue flowers at my feet. "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon lives within me. I hold the power to alter the threads of destiny and rewrite the book of fate."

"Why do you fight for Atlantis?" he asked. "They do not accept monsters among them. You have no reason to be attached to that place."

"I… I used to live there," I muttered. "It's true. Once I became a monster, they all shunned me… except for my brother. He- he passed, but he asked me to save them. He is why I kneel before you, Knight. I once reaped souls towards the Great Leviathan, but I do not act towards my own wishes anymore. My heart is black but for my brother, and but for him the Atlantians will not fall."

"The black heart of a shining dragon?" questioned the Knight. "You are wrong. To cast aside your own desires for the sake of another is selflessness. For this reason, my request in return for our aid is for you to be Knighted and use your power over destiny for selfless purposes only."

 _Knighted? No, it's only because he wants to be sure my power isn't used for anything bad. It's not because I actually deserve it. I'm not really a-_

"Kneel," he said.

I shifted upwards so I rested on my knees while keeping my head bowed. His blade touched my right shoulder, moved to the left, and its metal met the velvet of my cloak. He released the hood in his hand, and the wind carried it away. He said, "Rise, Knight of Destiny."

I did as he said and sputtered, "Look, I'm not a-"

I recognized him. The Knight wore blue armor, which accentuated his violet eyes. He folded his hands over the cyan hilt of his sword. His sharp features were as I had dreamed.

 _"_ _Do you still want to be like Timaeus?"_

The blue knight said, "You were trying to say something. What was it?"

"Y-you're Timaeus." I wanted to slap myself in the face. _Speak, Rain, you idiot!_ "Um, uh, I've always wanted to- I mean, you're really- um, n-nice to meet you, I'm Rain."

He seemed confused by the handshake I had offered. He accepted it, saying, "You're the Knight of Destiny."

"That's… what I was trying to say. What I mentioned earlier about reaping souls wasn't some joke. I've- I killed people and didn't care. I'm the furthest from selfless there is. I'm not a Knight, not like you. You're, like, brave, and tough, and I'm really the furthest from that."

Timaeus chuckled. "I'm flattered. I was sure Dartz had caused all of Atlantis to despise me."

"I'm not like my father," I muttered. "I've… I've always looked up to you. That's why you really should believe me. I am no Knight."

"Don't worry about it!" An arm slung around my shoulder and tugged me against a cold set of red armor. A guy with long, blond hair falling past his shoulders flashed a grin. "Critias has accidentally killed a lot of dudes in training and never once batted an eye! Timaeus there is still guilty about some of the monsters and men he's had to put down."

The knight in black – Critias, I guessed – pinned me with a steely stare. "The most important part of being a Knight is having the conviction to make your desires a reality. I'd say you pass the test, Knight of Destiny."

"The _selflessness_ makes her a Knight," Timaeus countered.

"Chill out, you two!" shouted the knight in red, Hermos. "What matters is, we have a deal, Rain. You'll use your shiny stuff to save people instead, right? And we'll give you a hand against the big snake."

"The Great Leviathan," Timaeus corrected. "If enough soul power is gathered to create it, there may be no possible way to stop it."

"Questionable," Critias huffed.

"Critias!" Timaeus exclaimed. "We are going to war with a highly dangerous enemy! Stay on your guard!"

"Ignore them," Hermos said. "At least, that's what I do when they're like this. Hey! We were thinking, since you gathered the army and know the layout of the place, you should be the general."

"Uh." I felt as though a bucket of frozen water had been dumped on me. It was _them_ , the real Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. They were just like real people, like a good group of friends, and I was… one of them? At the price of chaining my powers to what they deemed a good cause?

This couldn't be real. I must be in a fever dream halfway down the mountain. Or dead. Probably dead.

Hermos snapped his fingers in front of my nose. "Hey! You in there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can tell you where to go and stuff. Wait, general? What does that mean?"

"It means you issue the commands," Timaeus said, "such as where to strike and when."

"And don't mess it up," Critias commented.

"Cut it out!" Hermos shouted. "Rain, make sure you tune out at _least_ fifty percent of what grumpo over there says. What do you say?"

"…Yeah," I whispered. "Yes, I'll be your general."

༼ **Upon the Shores of Hellfire in Paradise** ༽

My needle threaded through the velvet in my hands. It was the cloak I'd used to sneak through Atlantis and Egypt. Since Timaeus had removed the hood, I could not use it to hide. I had held my head higher since the Knight stole the hood away.

Bright yellow thread like spun gold laced within the broken cloak. I embroidered a golden dragon in upwards flight on the back. I set it upon my shoulders. Not a cloak, like an assassin in the shadows. A cape, like a knight fighting in the light.

I observed the palm of my right hand. The patch of black fabric remaining from Dru's last onslaught was now my second source of pride instead of my first. I flipped my hand over and use my saber to carve letters into the glove: "K. o. D."

Knight of Destiny.

I donned my full set of armor, now complete with the cloak, and met up with the Legendary Knights at the mainland bridge. An uncountable army of monsters stood at attention behind them. Timaeus said, "On your signal, we march."

I stared at my right palm. On the way here, Timaeus had explained some of the common, shorthand communication used. The most useful were different forms of salutes. A full-hand salute was a sign of respect. An index finger salute meant to charge. A three-fingered salute laid over the heart represented retreating. A thumb-folded salute showed victory, and a fist used in salute meant defeat.

The last was the two-fingered salute. It was a personal farewell in face of struggle. It communicated, "I may not survive, but victory will be found through sacrifice." It was meant as a last salute, now and eternally.

I set my two fingers against my brow and saluted. Red, blue, and black blades lifted to the sky. We marched towards thousands of Orichalcos warriors. I did not fear.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 **(((A/N: whew. There have been a lot of explanations/backstories in these chapters, like how Dartz came to be as he is in canon, where DOMA comes from, the Knights, the gods, the monsters... I hope you've enjoyed my interpretation, and hopefully you've liked some of the appearances in this section in particular! Next chapter will be the last, and a mini epilogue will follow. I'm trying to post pretty fast to reach the end, so look forward to a quick chappie.)))**


	13. The Battle of Atlantis

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _The Battle of Atlantis_

Orichalcos had grown over the stone buildings like mold. Even the palace spire sparkled like glass. Bright green clashed with the fires consuming city districts. Ash, blood, and dust corrupted the air. Smoke swallowed the sun, locking Atlantis in eternal night.

 _This is the city's correct fate. What a shame I have to change it_. I stood atop an aqueduct and commanded the monsters like a conductor before her orchestra. I wore my full armor, and now my cloak was hoodless with the golden dragon woven in. My goal was to reach the palace. An army of Orichalcos soldiers stood in the way. I knew every inch of the island, so I guided my units into flanking alleys.

When my army had almost breached the palace doors, something roared behind me. A dragon crawled along the aqueduct, cracking the arches where its claws landed. Orichalcos stone was hardened on top of its scales, but I knew this dragon.

It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, infected by the evil stone.

I leapt from the aqueduct the instant it snapped at me. Through alleys and roads I wove, but it followed easily. It tore through a narrow crossing, shattering the buildings beside it. The crashing came closer and closer. Its breath warmed the nape of my neck. I spotted a flagpole high above and used Shining Burst to jump at it. Jaws snapped after me. I propelled myself into the sky, drew my white blade, and spun around. My weight landed with the white blade straight into the dragon's brain. It crumpled. The fall caused part of my helmet's black eye guard to shatter, leaving one of my blue eyes visible.

I pulled the sword from the Orichalcos stone and saluted the fallen dragon. _What more dirty tricks do you have up your sleeve, patron?_

I wove through alleys to reach the thick of my army. The flutter of a fairy's wing at the street's end caught my eye. I broke into a sprint, passing a connecting alley, and-

A mess of fur and claws collided with me. We rolled along the cobblestones, and the tainted-soul ended up on top. It dug its talons into my shoulders and snapped at my face. I kicked the beast off and hopped to my feet. The creature was a disgusting amalgamation, sporting two heads and snouts… _Huh?_

The tainted-soul was wearing the yellow-streaked fur pelt of a white wolf. This soul wasn't just anyone's – Buster had found a new way to come second. I drew my white blade from the sheath at my bloody shoulder as he bared his fangs.

He dove at my waist. I swung my left forearm forward, and his teeth crunched down on my gauntleted arm. He whined, backed off, and his paw went to his aching jaw. I stabbed through his neck before he could recover. I withdrew the blade and did not wait for his body to hit the ground.

Melding into my forces, I neared the palace. The monsters had cut through the defenses. The armor sets of the Orichalcos warriors were ripped to ribbons decorating the garden. I met with Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos before the grand, silver gates.

I saluted them with my index finger. They understood immediately. Timaeus and Hermos pushed open the left door while Critias and I took the right. The wide hall was impossibly silent. The fallen white curtains had more red stains than usual.

The infected Dartz Orichalcum was the lone figure in his throne room. His palms rested upon a gilded hilt of a massive white blade. The closer we walked to him, the brighter the light within the sword became.

"I bid a warm welcome back to Atlantis, Knight of Purity, Knight of Serenity, Knight of Conviction, and Knight of Destiny," my patron said. His multicolored eyes were thinned by a disturbing smile. "I have long awaited your arrival."

"Let me take care of this," Critias grumbled. Timaeus reached to stop him but Critias shoved him aside. His blade hissed against its sheath. Critias charged at Dartz with alarming speed. Critias bashed forth with his hilt, pretending to go for a full slash. He withdrew the blade and danced away. Critias circled behind Dartz and aimed a spinning blow to decapitate him.

The false king blocked Critias's attack with inhuman swiftness. His larger sword shattered Critias's blade. Dartz stabbed forward. He left a scratch on Critias's chin.

"That's _it_ , you old fool?" Critias unsheathed the sword on his back. "You could have landed a killing blow. Now you'll pay the price for dropping your guard."

"You Knights always were silly people," Dartz said. He relaxed into an ordinary standing position. "I wasn't aiming to kill you at all, Critias."

Critias's sword clattered against the tiles. He reached for his small wound, his face contorting. Black scales like a lizard's grew over his skin from where the sword had damaged him. His body cracked and extended. His scream devolved into a roar, and his pupils thinned to slits.

"What… What have you done to him?" Timaeus demanded. Dragon-Critias was roaring helplessly and spinning in circles.

"You always did love monsters, didn't you?" Dartz said. "I'm allowing you to access your dream of becoming one."

"Over my dead body!" Hermos shouted. He charged forward. "Let Critias _go_!"

Dartz locked hilts with Hermos, spun his blade, and disarmed the red knight. In the process, Dartz's sword cut one of Hermos's fingers. Hermos clutched his wrist. Crimson scales captured his soft skin, and claws grew over his fingernails.

"Hermos," Timaeus breathed. "Tell us, fiend! How do we transform them back?"

"Join them," he stated.

" _Never_."

Timaeus spread his stance and readied his sword as Dartz picked up his blade. Dartz rushed forth and Timaeus did not flinch – until he noticed Dartz's trajectory.

Timaeus shoved me away from the wicked king's slice. Instead, Dartz's blade fell over Timaeus's face. It cut down the right side from his eye to his cheek. I tumbled backwards as the blue knight grasped his bleeding eye. Cyan scales raced across his body.

The three dragons formed a triangle around Dartz and me. I gaped at their utter confusion and panic. My patron said, "Do you know why I changed them, my child? It is because monsters fall so much easier to traps."

He snapped his fingers. Two copies of his sword appeared and floated into the air. Their points took aim and shot into the original points of contact: Critias's fang, Hermos's claw, and Timaeus's eye. Ice grew from the swords and encased the three Dragon-Knights, leaving them in a statuesque state.

I ran to Timaeus's statue and bashed my white blade against the ice. My sword bounced off without leaving a scratch. I clambered onto his neck and pulled at the sword. It did not so much as budge.

"The Orichalcos Swords of Sealing are designed in a particular way, my child," Dartz said. "Their curse can only be removed by a human with matching traits to the Knights. Good luck finding humans embodying purity, serenity, and conviction as much as those three did."

I frowned at the image of Timaeus. "Why didn't you use it on me?"

"Because we are still bound by the Orichalcos you hold close," he said. "I feel your emotions as my own. Rain Orichalcum, I know you desire the world of monsters as much as I do. You have given your brother's promise your all, and you have failed. Let his memory pass as he did. We'll create a better world for him."

 _A better world_. My focus drifted from statue to statue. Everything I had gathered and worked towards had fallen apart in a matter of minutes. There couldn't possibly be a point to denying the fate of the world my patron had created.

I nodded at the false king. He smiled like the father to his prodigal daughter. He told me to come, and he would show me the ultimate design to complete the Great Leviathan. I followed in his footsteps.

Dartz passed the great Timaeus, the Knight I had always dreamed of. I was a failure to him, and to Ranue, and to all of humanity. The corrupted king, knowing my feelings, offered a look of pity and reached for my shoulder. "There is no need for regret-"

I grabbed my white blade from the floor by Timaeus's foot and plunged it through Dartz Orichalcum's gut.

"The pitiful wishes of Rain Orichalcum are less than a memory," I said. "I am the Knight of Destiny, and _I say_ humanity's destiny is to rise above your ashes."

I yanked my blade out of his body. With a splash of red and a racking cough, he dropped to his knees. He collapsed backwards against the base of Timaeus's statue, and his eyes closed. I turned away from him and sheathed my blade-stained-red.

My feet carried my away from the scene. I would need to begin a search for the humans Dartz described. The three knights were my first priority now that the war was won-

"You were meant to be named Rahlin."

I halted. The man lying on the dragon statue watched me with a pair of golden eyes. This was none other than _the_ Dartz Orichalcum, one true king of Atlantis, and my father. He said, "You would have been Rahlin, but you had to be born a girl. A shame. I had such dreams for you. Ranue was never fit to be king. He could not take sacrifices beyond himself. He was too kind. You were supposed to be better, a fist of steel capable of making difficult decisions.

"There was still a chance, I thought. You would have to earn the name. Thus you ended as Rain. You made solid progress, by the way, until you helped the dragon. You would have been Rahlin, I thought, but I've realized it now.

"You _are_ Rahlin. You and I were much too alike to get along all the time. We chase what we want no matter the stakes or cost as a leader should. We were willing to go to the edge of the abyss for our perfect worlds, opposite as they may be. You'd be a perfect Rahlin if not for the kernel of kindness Ranue planted in you. I suppose we'd have all owed him for it, if only you could have stopped the wicked beast you trapped in me."

"He's dead like you," I spat. "That's as stopped as you can be."

Dartz placed a hand over his wound and winced. "The monster was too clever. It was willing to make sacrifices you weren't. Too much influence from your brother again. It never released the monsters I trapped for DOMA. Instead, it set DOMA up to feed that power to the Great Leviathan in the event anything were to happen to me."

My lungs deflated. "Y-you mean…"

"When I pass," Dartz said, "the engine of humanity's annihilation will rise."

I stumbled back, tripped over my own feet, and fell. "Why? We were… We were supposed to be saving them…"

"You have too many soft spots, Rahlin." Dartz glanced to Iona's still, transformed body and said, "Though I suppose we would not be human without them."

"After every goddamned thing you put me through, _now_ you say I'm human?"

"You've made too many mistakes not to be."

I grit my teeth and started towards him. I found blank eyes staring into nothingness. _Oh, shit…_

I ran away from the throne room, the Dragon-Knights, and my father's corpse. I sprinted through the gardens and the courtyard decorated by skeletons. The mainland bridge was clear. Water splashed around me as I dashed to the hundreds of monsters gathered on the shore.

Alien Shocktrooper clashed his swords together. "The Knight of Destiny has returned! We have done as you asked. The remaining Atlantians are safe and sound here."

He angled his hilt towards the group of humans behind him. One broke away and ran to me, her pigtails bouncing. Vivian smiled at me. "I knew it. I knew you weren't really a bad guy, Rain! You scared me! This is yours. Please, please keep it!"

She handed me back the spell card, "Soul of the Pure." The gentle angel's tranquil face opposed my inner anxiety. I said, "I wish it could end this way."

"What are you talking about?"

An earthquake stemmed from the sea. Every human and monster was thrown off their feet. Green light shot from the depths of the palace and scattered the gathering of black smoke in the sky. In the next instance, the anomaly ended, and eerie silence captured the world.

A grand roar shattered it. The sea split. The Great Leviathan's snakelike body blotted out the sun. It soared into the dark sky on ten pairs of feathery wings. Its invincible scales were a purple close to black, and its serpentine eyes were a bright yellow like heaven's gates. The Great Leviathan repeated its roar like a dirge, and when it opened its mouth, it revealed uncountable rows of razor-sharp teeth.

Vivian shrieked. "What _is_ that thing?"

 _A reaping of the chaos I sowed._ I smiled at Vivian. "Hey. I'll keep the card, okay? I need something in return from you, though."

"You're not even afraid?"

"Nah, not really."

Vivian stared at me for a few moments. She stood alongside me. "What do you want?"

"I'd like for you to live a long, happy life. Find someone who cares for you and treats you well, and hold onto them with all you have. Follow the wind and enjoy every second you fly. And, most importantly-" I crafted a crystalline tulip from the Blue Flame and pushed it into her hands. "Never let Ranue Orichalcum's memory fade. He is the savior of humanity."

She frowned at the flower. "But, I thought you did all of this. You saved us, didn't you?"

My smile was unchanging. "I'm more like his tool."

"Are you… you're gonna fight the big monster, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

She said, "I want you to know that you're my very best friend, Rain."

I held her card close to my chest. "You're mine, too."

"When you come back," Vivian said, "we'll have a big party. I know everyone else is afraid of you, but it can be just the two of us."

"Of course," I said, and my voice broke.

Vivian copied my trembling smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

I wanted to reassure her, to say it would all be okay, to say we would surely meet again. Neither of us could voice what we knew to be the ultimate truth.

I walked further into the mainland. I sat between my sprouting garden and Ranue's grave. I said, "Nine years ago, I snuck past patrolling guards to reach a cave covered in blue crystals. I found a white dragon in its depths. The monster didn't match any of my father's teachings about monsters. He didn't try to kill me. He just looked tired and sad. I felt so bad for him that I couldn't walk away. I brought him food every day and watched him strengthen and grow. He evolved twice – first into a three-headed form and finally into a shining one.

"The shiny dragon disappeared and left this card behind." I held out Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. "His description has three abilities. First is Shining Burst, which can make both of us physically stronger. Second is Shining Diffusion, which can heal or protect us and others. The third is called Shining Nova, and I still don't completely understand it. Here's what the description says. 'You can offer this card as a Tribute to destroy any cards you choose.'

"My Master – that's what Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon told me to call him when I was a kid – explained these powers to me. He said Shining Nova is the power to alter fate. It can be used to accomplish anything. But. I must be prepared to face the cost. He explained that every power has a drawback, and Shining Nova is no different.

"I tried to use it once, on a whim. I was starving. There was nothing to eat and no one would help me. I decided, oh, Shining Nova could do anything! I used it, and an apple appeared in my hand out of nowhere. I was amazed and happy. Then the building beside me collapsed. The rubble buried me. I barely survived but had to live with a broken arm and leg… all for one apple. I figured Shining Nova changes fate to whatever I want but also makes a point of changing it to screw me over. I never used it again.

"I didn't tell you any of this. I probably should have. I figured you'd think my powers were freaky and weird. Hell, _I_ thought they were. I still do. But, the dragon gave them to me because he saw something in me no one else did, just like I did to him, and just like you were to me.

"I don't think there is any justice in this world, but if I can do you justice, Ranue, that's enough for me. I was so afraid of being alone, but I should have known I never was thanks to you. I'm not afraid anymore. I hope, most of all… maybe I could see you again, just once. Good-by, brother. Wish me luck, would you?"

I smiled at the flowers surrounding his grave. I removed the note he had left me from my pocket and placed it with "Soul of the Pure" in my boxes of things. My duel disk materialized on my arm, and I removed the top three cards. I placed the Chaos disk, the best model, Ranue's own, beside the note and card.

I thrust the three cards skyward. "Slifer the Sky Dragon! The Winged Dragon of Ra! Obelisk the Tormentor! I call upon thee for aid!"

A lightning bolt spawned from nonexistent clouds. A red dragon slithered through the sky. A golden, feathered beast flew with him. A giant, blue humanoid pounded its fists together. The Great Leviathan dwarfed their impressive light with its darkness. They attacked the beast, but their blows bounced off of the Great Leviathan's scales. I bowed to the three Egyptian gods and said, "Please end what I begin."

I faced my palm towards the earth and said, "I invoke the power of Shining Nova."

Light gathered. "I make three requests. First, I split the world into two realms. The first remains as-is, but every monster is transported to the new realm. The second realm is to be for monsters only, and it shall mirror this world. My second request is to split myself in half like these worlds. My human half stays here and carries the burden of my sins. My monster half serves the new realm, the Spirit World, as a protector for the sake of the monsters. My third request is the simplest of all. I wish to have the strength to destroy the Great Leviathan and free its souls. Shining Nova, activate!"

A song rang throughout the world like the ringing of a bell. Distant lights flashed and flickered, the transporting of monsters to their fresh realm. A pain split my mind like a guillotine; I screamed and the sound was doubled. I flipped around to see my own blue eyes staring back at me. A faint glow surrounded her. I touched her cheek and said, "You are the real Rahlin. Good luck. Do what you can for Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. You won't let them down."

She disappeared in a shower of lights. I unsheathed the white blade at my back. I walked to the shore, which was empty besides the refugee Atlantians. Blue flames spread from my back and took the shape of wings. Their wingspan was equivalent to my Master's.

 _Let us fly together, young dragon._

 _It's my honor_ , I said. I catapulted off the ground and soared through the sky. The Atlantians, the gods, and the Great Leviathan watched my flight. I flew at the beast head-on. It opened its maw, and I dove between its teeth with my white blade held aloft. The Great Leviathan's jaws snapped shut.

The darkness within the Great Leviathan swallowed me, but my light was greater. While within its writhing guts, I drew my blades and slashed my way outside. Its blood burned like hellfire but I kept on and on. I burst outside its skin and fell like a meteor, bright and burning. Above me, the Egyptian gods combined for an infinite power blast. It shot into the hole I'd created. The Great Leviathan shrieked, lurched, and melted into thousands of drops of green light.

Master caught me and dropped me on the shore. He flickered out of existence like a light whose energy has extinguished. He could no longer materialize. Our power was gone.

Atlantis was sinking beneath the sea. The Great Leviathan's absence allowed the sun to shine in all its glory behind it. The sun touched the horizon and cast orange, pink, and red upon the dancing waves like a symphony of colors.

I tore off my helmet and the pieces of my armor. My skintight suit was so ripped I could remove it with ease. Beneath were my normal clothes, but even they were burned through. Black blood like oil clung to me and was still sizzling, eating through layers and layers of skin and muscle. I held my blackened hands out like claws and could only stare at the agonizing, acidic horror. It was everywhere, consuming my legs, arms, torso, and face.

"It's that monster!"

I could barely see the gathering crowd. My left eye was swallowed by the Great Leviathan's blood. I thought I could hear it burning still – or was that hell calling my name?

Tiny green lights streaked the sky like falling stars. Where they collided, humans were left in their wake. They saw my suffering and a cheer rose up. They danced and laughed though their home was sinking.

The burning intensified. I wanted to scream but my throat was gone, or maybe my tongue, or perhaps my mouth. Tar gurgled instead. I fell to my knees and watched my birthplace, the palace's spire, sink beneath the waves with my remaining eye.

 _Can I tell you something, Master?_

His voice was as pained as I felt. _Of course, young dragon. Of course._

 _I think this sunset is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen._

 _How can you say that amidst our pain and despair, young one?_

 _Implications don't mean anything to raw beauty, Master. I've always thought you were a beautiful dragon._

 _And I have always thought you were a beautiful soul._

 _Are you saying I'm ugly?_

He growled. I wanted to laugh, or cry, or _something, anything_. My knees collapsed. I fell face-first into the grass. The Great Leviathan's blood set upon burning through the tough skin of my heart, a final act of vengeance I felt I deserved.

 _It… it hurts so much… Please… can you help me? Can anybody..?_

 _It will be okay, my young dragon,_ Master assured. _The monsters bow to you, and they call you 'hero.' Even the gods promise to keep your story in their hearts. Go and tell your brother you fulfilled his last wish. Let go, young dragon._

 _Let go._

I released a shaking breath and closed my eye.

I saw him.

I saw his empty, white eyes. I saw his midnight feathers with snowy tips in the blackness of my mind. The vision switched off as though I had blinked, and when he came back into focus, he was closer. He bent over my body. Saliva rolled over the crooked teeth lining his beak and dripped onto my back.

The Shadow lurched forward and sunk his teeth into my neck.

Darkness – forever, forever.


	14. Epilogue: Split Paths

**Epilogue**

 _Split Paths_

 **./resurrection: red**

I folded my wings against my body and dove into the nether. Blackness stretched onto infinity. In the distance, a lone figure was falling like a stone in water. A wingbeat shot me toward her.

Light formed in my path. A bright dragon positioned himself as a wall between her and me. He said, "Why are you here? Your duty is to defend the world."

"I require her to do it."

"There is nothing you can do for her," the glowing dragon said. "She is dead and working through her sentence."

"Sentence?"

"Punishment for murder. She is doomed to fall for centuries – as many years as deaths she caused."

"I don't understand. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me she was a hero."

The dragon thinned its blue eyes. "The truth has many different angles. Approaching her would mean halting a sinner's punishment. Are you still willing to make her an offer?"

"I have no other choice."

He disappeared without saying another word. I flapped forward. The murderer-human was in pieces. Parts of her body were gone, which I assumed she lost in death. The pain I was in offered a spike of empathy for the murderer-human.

I introduced myself to her. Her reactions began indifferent but decayed into radiating hatred and misery. Hell had not treated the murderer-human kindly. She did not want to live. She would rather continue her punishment than have a chance to break it solely because of her hatred of humans.

Desperation overcame my doubt. I revealed myself to her in full. She saw my wounds and my pain, and in an instant her composure snapped. The murderer-human agreed to my contract for the sole purpose of seeing my wounds healed.

This half-breed was a strange being, indeed. Stranger still was Ancient Fairy Dragon's definition of heroism.

I faltered. If I were to follow through, I would have my second opportunity to save the world. However. I could potentially bring a being capable and willing to aid in its destruction. If I did not go back, though, I would know I tossed away my only chance to prevent the wicked gods from spreading chaos.

"The contract is made."

A red line pattern traced on her pale skin. The absences in her body were filled, and her skin cleared. She collapsed on solid ground and swallowed air. She rubbed at her left eye in specific. She scanned her inner forearms. The murderer-human shouted, "You dumb dragon! This isn't my body! My scars are missing!"

I spoke to her using telepathy. _We are as one, and we have been healed for every wound, past and present._

She thinned her eyes and did not speak. She unsheathed the blade at her side, which I assumed meant she was ready for war. We shattered through the chains of death and reached the other side still galloping.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I made a mistake.

I should not have let her out of my sight. I thought the Spider would aim for me, but he always outmaneuvers my expectations. A high-pitched whine caught my attention. The shining dragon hovered over the massive Orichalcos crystal. He clawed fruitlessly at the stone.

There was no chance for her. We did not have the tools to free her. I dipped my snout to observe her frozen eyes. I asked Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, _How is she?_

He sighed. _She is… sleeping. Will she be doomed to live in her nightmares for the next five thousand years?_

 _…No._

I took what little power I had left and dove into my vessel's dreams. I sowed seeds of tranquility and erased her dread. Her fears of helplessness were replaced by a sense of ease. She dreamed of sipping tea with her brother, a black cat napping in her lap.

 _This is all I can do until the next war. I'm sorry I made a mistake. We will be as one again, child._

 _Young dragon,_ the shining monster corrected. _Her title is young dragon, earned through trials of fire._

 _Understood. I will move the young dragon into the next path of destiny. She will be in stasis for the next five thousand years, not growing or changing, but… sleeping. Dreaming._

Time passed. Civilizations rose and fell. I spent my time waiting. Watching. The year arrived of my very first chosen, a human meant to carry my will on his forearm. I guided him to my vessel and unveiled her location.

"Are you sure we should free her?" he asked. "From what you showed me, she's… dangerous. She's a monster!"

 _While she may not be partial to humans, she has more heart than you know. Whatever your judgements, I need her to help all of the Signers._

A bead of sweat formed on his forehead. "But us Signers are human. Why would she help us?"

I was silent for a moment. _We have no other choice. I cannot access my full power without her._

"If you say so." He used special tools, but they could only crack the Orichalcos. He became more and more frustrated until giving up on her. To his ignorance, the cracks deepened with each passing day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Please, don't do this_ , I begged. _You can fight it. You must! Today is the day my vessel is destined to awaken!_

My first chosen turned to me with a too-wide smile. His eyes were black outside the iris. A purple mark glowed on his remaining arm – the Spider. The damned Spider. "And today is the day she is destined to die!"

He slammed his fist down, and an explosion tore apart the sky.

I soared towards my vessel's location. I could see every one of her movements in my mind's eye. She hit the cement and broke the skin of her hands. She watched the city and wondered what the odd, artificial lights were and why the structures were made of glass.

"Where… am I?"

She clutched at her throat, no doubt questioning my altering of her default language. She needed some way to communicate with my chosen, after all. Her Master, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, welcomed her to the future. He explained her long slumber and the current situation. She scoffed and said, " _Humans_? I will _not_ work with goddamn humans. This wasn't a part of our agreement! Where is he? We will have words-"

A quake interrupted her. A grand light from the city exploded into the sky.

 _No!_ I shouted though she could not hear me. I wasn't quick enough. She had nowhere to run to, and the devastation was swiftly approaching her. _You have to survive! If you don't, I will fall with you!_

"Shining Nova?" she said. "No. No, don't leave me! If _you_ invoke Shining Nova, Master, I won't be able to speak to you! Even if I survive, there's still the cost! Don't protect me! _DON'T-_ "

A shield of shining scales surrounded her. The light of the explosion crashed over her. Though her body was unharmed, her mind was not saved from the pain. I shared her sensation of skin searing and brain melting.

I crashed beside her. Why was I always too late?

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was sealed away by this "Shining Nova" she referred to. I tried to speak to him, but he could not call back. It was his turn for slumber.

Her spirit was wounded. Though her body was not scratched, the blast had erased every single one of her memories. She was alive, yes, but who was she?

I peered down my snout at her. With the blow she took, she would not awaken for years. I placed a red veil over her, which would keep her in a similar stasis as the Orichalcos crystal – not growing yet finding peaceful rest.

As I built an illusory wall to prevent anyone from discovering her sleeping body, I wondered about the future. When she wakes, would she become the human-despising murderer? Would she still have empathy strong enough to care about me? Or would she be someone else entirely?

Who would _I_ be? Conjoining with her was necessary to access my full range of abilities and allow the Signers to do the same, but I would share her wounded spirit and lose my memory.

I rested my head on my paws and puffed out a breath, disturbing her white hair. _I hope we can get along. I hope you do not hurt my Signers. I hope you forget your desires to remove humanity._

 _The fate of both realms depends on who you are at your core, Rain Orichalcum._

* * *

 _..._ the story continues in [ _Acid Rain_ ]

* * *

 **./resurrection: black**

I melded into a small procession of monsters climbing the steps to the pavilion. Wide windows showed the Spirit World's azure sky and lazily drifting clouds. Their blue reflected off the three crystal statues in the pavilion's center: the cursed, draconic forms of Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos.

A white, marble alter sat between them. A large monster with the top half of a fiend and the bottom half of a four-legged creature with white fur was chained to the alter. Beside it, a woman in bronze-gold Knight armor stood at attention with her hand on her hilt.

"Theinen the Great Sphinx," she called. "You face execution for your crimes of seeking destruction for our realm and the mirroring world. What do you say in your defense?"

"Anubis is the one true king!" he exclaimed. "You are powerless to stop him! Nothing will-"

The Knight of Destiny lifted her gleaming, white blade. She sliced it downwards. Theinen's head tumbled from his shoulders, and black blood spurted onto the Knight's armor. She bowed to the crowd and said, "The deed is done."

We returned her gesture. The rest of the viewers filed out. I lingered. I approached her as she cleaned the blood from her blade. "You were difficult to find, my child."

Her eyes widened, and her sword clattered against the floor. "Patron? How are you here?"

"I created a breach between worlds," I said, "because I had to make you another offer."

Her hands balled to fists. "What is it this time?"

"A second chance, just for you. I understand your importance of family ruined our plans last time. The time has arrived for the Great Leviathan's second rise, the second reaping of souls, and the last of humanity's existence."

"You want me to be Soul Reaper again," she said. "Impossible. I can't exist in the other world."

"That used to be true… until your other half was resurrected."

"Rain? Y-you mean Rain's _alive_?"

"Yes, and she has been for thousands of years. I've been working all that time to reach you, my child. I can give you a new body in the human realm, and we will become allies once again. When the Great Leviathan has destroyed humanity, we can give the true world back to the monsters. Their problems will no longer threaten us. I know your feelings even now. This world is too small, and its resources are too little. Come back with me. Come back and we'll make the human world _ours_."

The Knight considered the corpse she had created. She removed her helmet, tossed her hair, and said, "Very well. We'll take the better world back. Together."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How much longer will it take?"

"Patience is a virtue," I responded. He grumbled something under his breath and ran a hand through his blond mane. I handed him a white patch of cloth and said, "You speak to her first. Give her this."

A swirling black portal opened on the ground. A pair of black hands clawed forward. She pulled herself out and collapsed. The black consuming her receded, revealing her ghost-white skin. She gulped down air like a woman rescued from drowning. The man knelt beside her.

"Uh, you okay?" She glanced up at him, and he flinched back at her face. He averted his gaze and offered her the cloth. "You might want to wear this."

She accepted it and pulled it over her head. The rectangular patch covered her left eye. She scanned the scars on her arms and shoulders and the blood on her clothes.

"Right where you left off," I said, "but I'm afraid I couldn't restore everything. I did what was within my power for you."

She ran a hand through her long, white hair and observed the locks she held. Her focus drifted up to the man beside her. She raised her eyebrows at me as though questioning my decision-making. I said, "Go on. Introduce yourself."

He stood and offered her his hand. "My name is Rafael. I hear we'll be working together from now on to help Dartz with his plans using the Seal of Orichalcos. Nice to… meet you?"

Her smile was wide. She let him help her up, and she shook his hand. In an overly upbeat tone, she said, "I just can't wait to reap souls with you, Rafael! The name's Rahlin. Rahlin Orichalcum."

"Rahlin," he repeated. "Welcome to Domino City."

* * *

...the story continues in [ _Under the Apple Tree_ ]

* * *

 **(((A/N: IT'S OVER, WE DID IT, WE'RE IN THERE!**

 **OK my dudes and dudettes. Under the Apple Tree will kick off sometime soon. It's a version of YGO DM's season 4 that sort of follows this story's Atlantis, Dartz, and Seal of Orichalcos rules, ya feel? Rahlin gets to be an enemy to Yugi and the gang. Or, heckers, maybe she'll recognize him. That hair's hard to forget.**

 **Acid Rain's actually on its sequel, which will go up this week. If you're interested you can read Rain's follow up in its entirety riiight now! It'll pretty quickly become apparent whose POV you're reading in the first portion of this epilogue, if you didn't know already. As for the second POV... I'm open to any guesses as to which duel monster her 'patron' is.**

 **Thanks to everyone who left your comments. They've been super encouraging! I also appreciate the favs and follows! You guys rock! Time Thief here, saying good-by for now. And, remember: follow the wind!)))**


End file.
